Names' Secret
by Kd Zeal
Summary: Injured in battle, Reflector is saved by the Seeker Trine. In the process, the Trine learns a secret Reflector has never told. Chapter Eight, What's wrong with Spectro, and final bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone, and welcome to another colab fic with Xobit and I. She did Reflector, and I did the Trine... and... this might get confusing at times, sorry. Gestalts are hard! ~This~ is talk over a bond. And, we don't own Transformers. So. ENJOY!  


* * *

Things had gone bad… again. Reflector was a good fighter, a better marksmech, and an excellent spy, but so very much NOT a frontliner. For once the Autobot twins had ignored the seekers completely, they went after the Stunticons instead and caught the gestalt mechs in the process. Spectro and Viewfinder were okay except for some scrapes and dings. Spyglass however, in leaping to the front to protect his mates, had taken a fist to his side and the force had shattered several key circuits… his system connections to his transformation cog and his thruster control the worst of it.

~This is bad… we can't get out?!~ Viewfinder's mental tone was panicky, a half question begging for either one of his mates to tell him differently. They could not reassure him, the situation was dire and their normal approaches would not work – normal meaning blackmail, subterfuge and sabotage.

They were not well liked, in an army among a people that valued strength and visible power above all, three small mechs that transformed into a non-weapon were… well, looked down upon. That they were obviously bonded, even if it was a gestalt bond, made them the target of even more disdain… quite possibly because the lager gestalt mechs could and would kill to protect their own in challenge fights. This was not an option open to the Reflector gestalt, and even worse, yes it could get worse, many saw them as deliberately being mysterious and arrogant what with the fact that they could not drop the gestalt link entirely, spoke of themselves as 'we' and reacted to what the others felt even if separated. Everything was set against them… but they were Cybertron's best spy team, they had had to learn the hard way, in Kaon's slum, learn and adapt to survive among the Decepticons.

~We'll get out somehow!~ Spectro firmly bolstered the panicky Viewfinder, while supporting Spyglass, who had clamped down on their link to avoid crippling the others with his pain, this reaction only serving to unsettle Viewfinder more. Suddenly Megatron broadcast the retreat signal as well as calling it out loud…

And the battle had been going so well, too, Starscream thought to himself. His trine had even avoided interference from those twins, a rare enough occurrence. For once, it seemed they might get out of the battle without any inconvenience. But no, Megatron had other ideas, sending the trine down to rescue the stupid, useless camera... and oh, no, it couldn't even be simple, Skywarp couldn't just teleport down and pick the camera up. Nope, they all had to go down, since the spy had gone and managed to get hurt.

With a screech of jets, the trine landed by the camera, cockpits already opened. Starscream was very unhappy about this, that he had to serve as mere transport for anyone, let alone the gestalt... "Get in before we leave you, orders or no!"

They did as told… it was not like they had a choice, even if they would normally have asked the arrogant fliers to shove it up their exhaust ports. It was a relief that Megatron had remembered them, but humiliating as pit to be ordered around by Starscream and the two airheads he called trine mates. Spectro settled Spyglass inside Skywarp as fast as he could, Viewfinder getting into Thundercracker as fast as he could, and then more or less jumped into the impatient Air Commander, mentally cursing his luck, or lack of luck, with getting stuck with him. At least the take off was smooth.

And so he got stuck with the injured one who'd made this whole stupid rescue necessary in the first place. Rescue, what were they, Autobots? Skywarp's thoughts were broken by Starscream's complaining, "Even without attacking us, those slagging twins cause us problems."

"Starscream!" Thundercracker warned, cutting off the complaints while twisting to avoid shots. His wing-leader had a missile after him, normally not a problem, but something seemed to be inhibiting his flying. Thundercracker didn't have much time to worry, too busy saving his own aft to worry about Starscream.

In Starscream's cockpit, the little mech seemed to be throwing a fit of some kind, thought possibly it was just a reaction to the maneuvers that Starscream was pulling. The white and red Seeker really didn't have much time to worry about WHY the mech was acting that way, he was far more worried about the missile... and the lack of control that the gestalt mech was causing.

Skywarp's take off was apparently less smooth since Starscream had barely lifted off when a wave of pain hit the unprepared Spectro component. He convulsed in reaction, unknowingly smashing into several controls that the fighter jet had not considered he needed to lock. He was completely unaware of anything outside of pain, trying to contain it and regain some awareness outside of it.

~Sorry…~ The word was still laced with pain, but the overpowering waves stopped coming and Spectro's optics flickered back online. Spyglass' voice was thin and far away, as if they were a great distance apart. ~Keep contact!! Keep… love, keep sending!~ Viewfinder's panicky demand barreled into him and he moaned out loud, thoroughly confused… only to scream a few clicks later when an explosion rocked the… cockpit? He was inside Starscream's cockpit....

"Stop that!" Starscream snapped, fighting his own damaged controls to keep his own damaged body from crashing too painfully. "Stupid little mech, first you get me hit by a missile, and now, oh, this is gonna hurt..." No way to dodge the mountain, after all...

"Thundercracker?" Skywarp asked softly, finally out of danger, though the little mech he was holding was moaning rather pitifully. The purple Seeker didn't care at the moment, too worried for his wing-mates. "Thundercracker... Where's Starscream?"

Get him hit by… the confused gestalt component was knocked offline before he could grasp that the looming mass he could see was in fact a mountain. How long he was out was anyone's guess, he on-lined and whimpered in fear as he realized that he was confined in the Air Commander's cockpit, buried under who knew how many tons of rock… he didn't even know if the seeker was still online.

~Spectro… Sp-Spectro? Please… SPECTRO?!~ Viewfinder moaned out loud, fear permeating him as the gestalt link went silent, only faint echoes of pain still leaking over from Spyglass. He curled tightly, moans gradually descending into dispirited whimpers, completely ignoring Thundercracker.

Spyglass was in too much pain now to really notice anything… he had been thrown against the side of Skywarp's cockpit, further worsening his injuries. He was in no actual danger, but pain was soaking his processor.

Thundercracker actually did worry about the smaller mech within him. He didn't like hearing the distress and pain... But, like Skywarp, he was far more concerned about his wing-leader. "I... I don't know, 'Warp. I really don't..." What now, he couldn't just leave Starscream, Thundercracker wasn't a leader... "Search pattern, come on... we'll find him!"

Coming online again hurt, just as Starscream had known it would. Well, as crashes went, this wasn't so horrible... he was in one piece. And buried under rock, slag. No answer to his comm, distress beacon wasn't functioning, and one half-sized, ground-based, gestalt mech inside him. "Can you raise anyone on comm?"

"Comm?" He felt immensely stupid for asking the click the word left him, and he hurried to test his systems out only to find them unable to penetrate the rock masses… either they were buried deeper then he thought possible or there was iron ore in the rock. "No… comm, Sir, and our… our other components are too far away to contact…"

Viewfinder frantically tried to contact Spectro via bond and comm, at this point all he knew was that his mate wasn't dead… yet. What had happened and in how much danger the component was he had no idea, Spyglass' continuing pain and silence granting at his already frazzled processes.

Starscream growled angrily at the news, and then gave an unexpected whimper. Right, he was injured... and supporting who knew how much rock, he wasn't built for that... He was made for the sky, not... trapped... "Trapped, then..." No, no panicking. "Maybe you could... get out and..." The amber glass couldn't move, though... it already had a web of cracks, if breaking it could get them help, get them out of here, he'd deal with the pain...

Starscream was not taking the news well… but then he was probably claustrophobic as all pit, not that Spectro was feeling too great about the rock and the limited space… Cutting his thoughts short he focused on the last sentence. "No sir… We will not be able to shift the rocks, they might even crush us before we can try anything of that sort… there…" There was one way to convey their position, he did not relish having to use that option however… Shifting to a better position he wiggled against the seat, rubbing the lid of his film compartment, whimpering when the contact proved to be more teasing then satisfying, dang it! he wanted this over with as fast as possible!

"There... what?" Starscream latched onto the faint hope immediately. A whimper from the mech changed Starscream's thoughts, perhaps the spy had simply cut himself off before saying there was nothing that could be done...

Thundercracker was getting more worried, Megatron was wanting to know what was taking so long, and neither of the two airborn Seekers wished to tell the tyrant that Starscream was missing. "You, little mech, can't you..." Useless, the lensed mech was completely insensible.

"Uh… 'nother way… We are… working on it!" Slag if he was going to actually say this out loud, bad enough that Starscream would soon realize what was going on. No, Spectro was not going to tell the Air Commander anything! Grinding himself harder against the seat he had to admit defeat. It was riling his systems alright, but he could simply not get enough traction to move it out of 'teasing' and into 'pleasing'. Running his hands down his front he began pressing on the edges of his thigh armor, whimpering and then moaning when he found the right pressure… just like Spyglass did it!

"Can we what, seeker?!" Viewfinder was too distraught to be diplomatic and he snapped as the seeker broke his fierce concentration. "We're trying to find Spectro! Please leave us alone…"

Spyglass was beginning to realize that something was wrong, Spectro had not spoken to him for a while and they should have been at the Nemesis now… shouldn't they? "Um… where are we? Spectro…?"

"We're looking for Starscream and whomever was in him," Skywarp answered the question distractedly. "Help if you can, otherwise shut up!"

"Then you're doing what I want," Thundercracker admitted, falling silent again to let the mech work. 'Spectro'... it was the first hint the trine had heard that suggested Reflector might, in actuality, be like other gestalts, with individual names and personalities.

There was another way! They weren't trapped! Starscream was so elated at the news that he almost didn't care what the mech was doing. "Wait... you're trying... you have to... In ME? Oh, what did I do to deserve this, give me insane twins any day..."

"Just… we can't feel him!" why was he telling the blue seeker this again? Viewfinder shook his head in an abortive movement and then gasped as a short, faint pulse of pleasure came out of nowhere. His hands shot out to support him, involuntarily running over seams and controls in an effort to find purchase…

"Shu… umm, shut up, sir! We have no ah! choice, we don' relish the… idea either…" Digging the digits of his right hand into his left hip joint, Spectro stroked at the main energon line. Reaching out to brace himself, his hand ending up clenched around the edge of the cockpit control board.

Spyglass off lined his optics, trying to make sense of that sentence. "Spectro is missing?"

Thundercracker made a rather undignified sound and realized that maybe the air wasn't the best place to be right now... "Slag, what are you...!" It was better than the pained noises, but... Ah, gestalts, who could understand them?

"If Spectro was the one riding in Starscream, then yes," Skywarp kind of felt bad giving the already injured mech more bad news. "Um... TC? Why are you landing?"

Starscream had a nice, haughty rejoinder all ready to pass on to the mech, ignoring the rather... nice sounds he was making. Thought faded at the almost-pain of a hand around his instrument panel. "Ooh!" Starscream gasped, shaking a little.

"S-Spectro? Viewfinder… were is View'? We… we didn't lose him too, di… AH!" Pleasure had taken a little longer in getting to the injured and in pain Spyglass, but it made up for it now as the gestalt link tried to flare open for a mind merge.

Viewfinder had no defenses against his mates, he did not consider them necessary. It meant that he was already much more affected by the transmitted pleasure than Spyglass and Spectro, even if it originated in the latter of the two… he also needed to touch, to ground himself, and there were a lot of things to touch in the cockpit, nice things of funny shapes. His thoughts were muzzy and didn't really focus on anything but 'Spectro is alive' and 'ohh, that feels gooood!'.

Even half gone in the pleasure of his own digits as he was, Spectro realized that Starscream was affected by his touch, and he saw an, admittedly shot sighted, opportunity of getting back at the arrogant flier. He began sharing his touches freely with the seeker, slightly sloppily, as if it were all innocently accidental… "Um…hum! Ahh, View'… AH!" The words slipped from his dermaplates when he suddenly felt another's pleasure twine with his.

"S... stop... Oh, sto... ooh!" Starscream had never been able to mask his pleasure, always quite vocal about it. And, oh... for an innocent little ground-mech, he knew surprisingly well how to touch a flier... "Slagging... little... Aah!"

Thundercracker gave another yelp, and then a low moan, and Skywarp suddenly giggled. "I think 'Viewfinder' is making TC very happy at the moment! And what's your name, my injured rider?" The purple jet glided down to land by his wing-brother, a precaution. The Reflector gestalt often behaved as one, and as nice as it was to interface on the wing, Skywarp preferred to have Starscream around to make sure the trine didn't end up falling or hitting anything while in pleasure.

Viewfinder was… happy, or at least very, very close to happy, no longer able to think and remember that his gestalt was a third injured and a third missing. The blue seeker seemed perfectly happy to indulge him, and both his mates sent pleasure, even if some of it was edged in pain.

"Name? Spyglass… we are the Spyglass component…" Too distracted to think, too in pain, too close to an overload… they had inadvertently handed the seeker trine a secret not even Megatron knew.

"Shutup! Slag, ahh… sl-slag you!" he stuttered, wanting the seeker to either just moan because it reminded him of Viewfinder, or just plain keep quiet so as not to all the time remind him that he was not with his gestalt. He was rather unprepared when the overload hit, jamming both hands into the seat cushioning, fairly howling his pleasure out loud.

Thundercracker's engines roared, though his thrusters didn't ignite. He overloaded easily, and with a happy little mech so curiously touching areas far more sensitive than wings... It didn't even matter that Starscream was still missing, Thundercracker felt GOOD... oh, very good.

"Heh, there he goes," Skywarp murmured, mostly to himself. "Spyglass, eh? Pleased to meet you..." Part of him realized he had actually been vouchsafed something fairly important, something precious. It quickly became unimportant, the injured mech- Spyglass, stuttering out... co-ordinates! "TC, I know where they are!"

Starscream whined, trembling, pain and pleasure warring in his processor, just a little more and...

Only pain kept Spyglass' overload at bay long enough for him to stutter out the precious co-ordinates, and the overload subsequently took him into recharge, mercifully freeing him from feeling the ripple of pain the overload caused in his damaged systems.

Spectro collapsed back on the seat, vents heaving as his systems tried to cool, barely having enough sense to alert the Air Commander that help was on the way. "They will come… they know where we are now!"

Viewfinder twisted and arched, screeching as he overloaded then collapsed, stroking whatever happened to be under his hands, little pleased whimpers leaving his vocalizer.

He was NOT going to ask the mech to keep touching him! Still shaking, Starscream focused on the pain, focused on the good news... "G... good..." and then he could get away... Alone... with his wing-brothers, with his trine... yes, that would be good.

Thundercracker's engine cut abruptly as the overload passed and the stimulation dropped. Dropped to the perfect level, in fact, enough that he knew his lover was still there, but not so much... lover? Skywarp's happy call was a welcome interruption at that point. "Well, where are they, then? Honestly, 'Warp, sometimes you act like you have no processor..."

With a laugh, Skywarp took to the air again, simply leading the elder Seeker to their wing-leader. "Sleep well, little Spyglass..."

Viewfinder happily curled up, sure now that Spectro was safe and online, that everything was okay. "Thank you, we never knew that seekers could be sensitive like us…" Half mummer, as he drifted off into a light recharge.

Spectro was simply too low on energy to care about Starscream… besides, the mech deserved a little disappointment, might take him down a peg or two! "Mm… We hope they are here soon!"

Not sure what to make of the thanks, Thundercracker chose to ignore it. After all, he had NOT just been thanked for being embarrassingly quick to overload! No, much better to simply follow Skywarp and hope the purple jet did, indeed, know where he was going.

"You hope... Have you not SEEN us fly? They'll be here in less time than it took you to overload!" Starscream answered, arrogance an easy cloak for him to assume.

It was that quick, in the end, though Starscream had to wait impatiently as Thundercracker and Skywarp shifted the rocks. Iron ore, it turned out, which explained why the comms hadn't worked. Even injured as he was now, Starscream was able, barely, to fly back to base. Helped when he didn't have a stupid panicking mech pounding at his controls!

"We have seen you all fly… that does not mean that they will be here fast!" Reflector was a visual gestalt, of course they had watched the seekers, they were all sinfully well made. It was fast, even the trip to the Nemesis was quick considering Starscream's status. Helping Spyglass out of the purple jet, he turned to face them afterwards."Thank you…" Spectro was rather stiff, not really feeling pleased that he had to feel he owed the seeker trine anything.

Unhappy that he had to leave the warm and comfy recharge berth… wait, not berth, cockpit?! Viewfinder almost fell out, when he realized where he was and what he had been doing in there he ducked behind Spectro, taking over supporting Spyglass and looking everywhere but at Thundercracker. Primus… had he really said that to the seeker? He could off-line from embarrassment.

All he wanted was recharge and repair… in whichever order they chose to come, he would worry about the seekers and the overloading later. Spyglass was almost recharging on his feet.

Starscream just made an annoyed sound at the thanks. "Just don't get into trouble again," he said, turning and walking from the landing area... or at least trying to. He was injured as well, and his trine-mates rushed to help him. Skywarp freed a hand long enough to wave at the camera, checking quickly... yes, he could tell who was who, he could tell them apart... great, that would be good for some fun later, nothing nasty, no... After all, it was their bond that led the trine to Starscream, even if the manner was... unusual.

Thundercracker wished that the mech who had ridden in him would look at him... He wanted to ask about that comment, that half in recharge thanks... what was meant by it? But, as the mech wouldn't look at him, the blue seeker could only watch as the gestalt left.

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Welcome to another chapter. Same warnings as the first chapters, and this time we get to something besides masterbation! Hope you all enjoy!  


* * *

Spyglass was not altogether happy with Hook, the Constructicon had insisted that he stay in the med bay to recharge and then shooed the other components out. He needed them, frag Hook to… the sound of someone big approaching made him on-line his optics and curl up, none of the Constructicons were around and he was an all too accessible prey.

Having a lot to process, Viewfinder had asked timidly if it was okay that he did not go with Spectro to report to Soundwave and surprisingly, his mate had allowed it… it was not that Spectro was controlling, but he had been quite clingy while Spyglass was being repaired. Standing on the landing pad, the little component took in the breathtaking night sky, wondering how the heck things had suddenly turned complicated while his mates' thoughts murmured in the back of his mind.

Nervous and uneasy, the report had been short and concise Soundwave had no questions, the Spectro component was now wandering the halls quietly. The medbay was off limits and Viewfinder in the grip of something half depressive that he wanted to solve on his own… What the pit was going to happen now?

"Um... Spyglass?" The name felt odd to Skywarp this time. Maybe he was just on edge from slipping into the nearly deserted repair bay, creepy place, especially empty and dark like this... "Um... I'm not intruding, am I?" The little mech... he had been in such pain... and then overloaded from shared, gestalt bonded pleasure, but he had hurt...

Someone was already looking at the night sky when Thundercracker eased onto the runway. Oh well, he had wanted to talk to this one... Skywarp had hissed a name in his audio, a sentence... 'yours was Viewfinder'. "May I sit?"

Starscream was simply wandering, prowling about the lonely halls. Oh, the little mech had quite possibly saved his life, so they were even... But then, left him on the edge of overload, when it was HIS fault they had crashed in the first place... CRASHED! "I do NOT crash!"

Spectro was too far away in his thoughts to notice that he had company in the halls, only when the other exclaimed out loud did he start and instantly press himself to the wall hoping to go unnoticed… Starscream did NOT sound happy!

Shock at hearing his name from a mech so obviously not in the Reflector gestalt had him uncurling slightly, enough to train watchful optics on the shadowed form of the seeker. To his utter amazement the lager mech stopped, bouncing slightly in place, as if nervous, waiting for… what? Surly it could not be for him to answer? When nothing happened and the silence was beginning to be almost embarrassing, Spyglass gathered enough wits to answer. "It is not like we could stop you, seeker?" He really was not sure who it was, only that it had to be either Skywarp or Thundercracker since the silhouette did not belong to a conehead and the voice definitely not to Starscream.

Jumping slightly and then tilting his head back to see who was speaking, Viewfinder unconsciously mirrored his mate's words, "It is not like we can stop you, Thundercracker." He was slightly apprehensive but felt no actual fear, since he could just drop off the ledge and engage his thrusters. While he could not out fly the seeker he would not need to, as he could easily find a space to hide in. "What brings you out at night? No offense intended but we find 'stargazing' an unlikely hobby for you to have…?" tongue tied? Not when he had a safe route to escape, he was a spy… they were spies and spies could never get too much information.

A moment after his angry outburst, Starscream slid to his knees weakly. Oh, his wing-mates had been solicitous enough, taking him for repairs, and then back to his room, helped him finish what that stupid little mech had started... and then they had left him as soon as they thought he had gone to recharge. "Slag that little mech... And slag them too, they left me...!" His head snapped up, and Starscream looked around. It felt like someone was... watching...?

"Of course you could!" Skywarp said, sounding almost offended. "I'm just here to... well..." Fidgeting, the purple seeker stepped closer, until he could see Spyglass. "You look like you're doing... better? I... heh," Skywarp grinned, unsure now what to do.

Settling himself somewhat near to, "Um... Viewfinder, right? Unlikely or not, I rather enjoy looking at the stars. Even better to fly under them... Sometimes I can convince a wing-brother to fly with me, sometimes even to overloa...d... me..." Thundercracker hadn't meant to explain all that, hadn't meant to bring the topic up like that. Well, it was done...

Viewfinder was somewhat surprised by the seeker's frankness… but okay, he could do that too! "We cannot fly like you, so we have never tried overloading like that… why are you so sensitive? We have never met someone, outside our gestalt, that is so sensitive to touch! We just imagine that it would be a, umm, disadvantage, what with the air currents we mean… we have trouble with them when we fly…" That was perhaps a little too much info given… but it had been interesting, a very interesting experience.

He was simply too shocked to move, gaping at the kneeling Air Commander, incredulity written across his faceplate, because he had not just heard Starscream say that! Realizing belatedly that he had been spotted, he actually started to tremble, unsure what to do, what to say…

"Technically, no, we can't… we are still recovering and Hook will dismantle us himself if we jeopardize his work on us! Err… thank you… we feel better…" now completely confused, the small component sat up, tilting his head curiously at the still unnamed seeker… Skywarp? Hum…

Well, this was... not going as bad as he'd feared. At least Viewfinder didn't seem embarrassed about it any longer. "I'm not! Well, I mean... You were inside me! And I've always been... um... I overload fast, I can overload two or three times before Starscream goes at all... It's... embarrassing..." Thundercracker's voice faded as he spoke.

"It's the stupid little mech. What are you doing here?" Starscream sneered, arrogance masking the weaker emotions. He hadn't wanted to be alone, but being with this mech was almost worse!

Skywarp sat on the berth next to Spyglass. "Yes, you could. I mean, you could always ask me to leave, I'm not so rude that I'd force my presence on a recovering patient if they want me to leave, after all. I'm... ah, glad you're feeling better..." Now what? He had the information he'd come for... but the Seeker didn't quite want to leave yet...

"We are minding our own business…" He straightened up at the rude sneer, still trembling as he slowly began inching away, the Air Commander seemed to be out of it somehow. "We do not owe you any information, sir!"

That… was a novel idea, that a mech, a seeker even, would actually do as one of Reflector's components asked without being blackmailed or otherwise pressured to it. "We… ah, are not used to actually having a choice in the matter. Thank you for your… concern...?" Spyglass had not meant to end on such a questioning tone, nor did he actually mean to curl up against the seeker, but he was warm, comfy, and the component felt less alone as recharge again nibbled at his processor.

"Oh…" well this was interesting. Watching the seeker covertly Viewfinder considered the implications… "We could try again? We are not opposed to the idea of you touching us either!"

No... he didn't, the little mech really didn't owe him anything... But that wasn't going to stop Starscream. "So you will leave me too, ...Spectro?" Skywarp and his twisted sense of fair play, though Thundercracker had mentioned that name as well.

Skywarp looked down in surprise at Spyglass, he hadn't expected that... "Hey, if you're gonna do that, scoot over a little. I am NOT staying up all night, so lemme lay down!" Hook would use him for spare parts if he upset a patient... and Skywarp had the feeling that leaving now would very greatly upset Spyglass. Starscream would throw a fit when he found out... like that was anything unusual, the Air Commander was always a moody glitch.

The thought... was quite intriguing. The mech had overloaded as fast as he did from mere echoes of pleasure, how would he react to more... direct pleasure? "I... ah..." Looking at the stars for a moment, Thundercracker smiled. "I'm not... opposed to the idea. But are you sure that... no-one else would mind?" He had no clue how gestalts worked, though it was clear this one could share enjoyment... something that could cause problems.

"Hum?" Doing as he was told, he immediately cuddled up to the seeker again as soon as the big mech had stilled. Spyglass felt really warm, the seeker's plating radiating a greater heat then his mates usually did. "Tis' nice… how com… mm…" He was off in recharge before finishing the sentence.

"Mind? We are not sure what you mean…we can do as we please, as long as we shield adequately or our mates are in recharge… one of us is now, and the other component is wandering the halls. He'll know to seek us out or find our quarters when he feels what we are up to!" Viewfinder was genuinely amused, and rather confused, he had always assumed that trines had a link, maybe not a gestalt link but… well, something? "Will your mates be opposed to it?"

Freezing, Spectro looked uncertainly at the Air Commander… how did he know the component's name? And what in the pit was he talking about… 'leave me too'? "Ah? How… how do you know our name? We… we are not going anywhere…" slumping a little in defeat, he decided it was better to play along then risk anything.

"Mates?" Thundercracker asked, shocked. "Aw, no, we're just wing-brothers, lovers. Not... mates... And no, they won't care, if they even find out." He wasn't quite sure what to do, settled for moving closer to Viewfinder, pulling the mech gently to snuggle against a side.

"Aww... you really are cute, little Spyglass," Skywarp muttered, watching the small mech recharging. Waking up was going to be interesting... With a mental shrug, Skywarp let himself fall into recharge as well, nothing better to do.

Starscream's triumphant smirk dropped just a little at Spectro's easy surrender. "Apparently, the other two of your team weren't as careful in their worry as you might like, Spectro," he used the name now to watch the reaction. Skywarp seemed to know all three names, likely had told Thundercracker at least one... one of them was 'view' something, Starscream didn't know which, but it didn't matter right now. All he needed was the name he had.

This time he flinched when Starscream used his name, no one but the gestalt used them… had used them since their sparkling days, a matter of protection. It was better to stand as a united whole, give the illusion of always being directly linked. They were always linked, just not like most thought… "They did not do it on purpose… we… what do you wish of us?" Better get it over with… hear how much they were going to have to 'pay' for their secret to be kept a secret.

"Wing-brothers? We thought that was a type of mate bond… we thought a bond was necessary for the type of flying you all do." He had nothing against snuggling and eagerly plastered himself against the seeker's side.

"Of course they didn't do it on purpose, Spectro," Starscream was grinning now, enjoying the power he suddenly wielded over Cybertron's best spy team. Oh, hazily he knew to be careful, they could find such information on him and his as to make his life greatly resemble the pit! But it was hazy knowledge, nothing defined. "Wish of you..." Now that was a good question... "I think you owe me... leaving me on the edge like that..."

Thundercracker stroked Viewfinder, finding himself perfectly willing to explain such things, even the Coneheads didn't seem to understand... "No, just eons of practice, time spent together... No bonds. 'Warp and I wouldn't mind such, but 'Screamer... well, he's rather... difficult. You mean... you always know what your other... um, 'components' are doing?" That could be... WOULD be quite an advantage in flight...

He felt good… so very good, pressing a little closer to Thundercracker he mewled a bit before concentrating on answering the question. "'Course we do… gestalt bonding can happen on many levels, as far as we know we are closer than spark bonded couples. We can never really drop our link, only curb and shield it."

"We owe you nothing… we had no choice but to use an overload to establish contact!" Primus… Starscream was actually managing to scare him with the unworded suggestion. It was not so much the idea of interfacing with the seeker… more over how much the Air Commander would demand of him.

"Were you ever... not gestalt?" the soft question slipped out with a stutter of vents as Viewfinder squirmed a little against him. This was... quite fascinating, though Thundercracker was slowly getting more interested in things other than conversation.

"You had a choice not to leave me hanging!" Starscream snarled back. "I'm even willing to assume you didn't realize what touching my controls was..." the Air Commander flinched back suddenly, he had said too much, far too much...

He couldn't quite meet the accusing optics, he had known what he did… he had not perhaps expected the Air Commander to react that strongly, but he had still known. "What do you wish us to do then… and where?" Nothing to do but give in…

"We can't remember a time before if there was one. We doubt it, we can't even remember our creators, living in the slum at Kaon left us very little time as younglings." Viewfinder stated the facts rather distractedly, having found that he could reached quite a lot of smooth thigh armor if he just turned a little, pressing his lens into the hot plating of the blue seeker. "Ah! Nice... umm, warm!"

Well, they were already this far along... and the hallway was empty enough, little chance of anyone coming by. Starscream didn't really think he'd be able to move anywhere more... private anyway. "Just... overload me... And don't expect it to be so easy this time!" He was NOT letting the stupid little mech at his console again.

Thundercracker was fairly sure that some sort of reply would be usual to such a statement, but he was currently FAR more interested in the smaller mech's explorations. "Oh...oooh, Viewfinder..." the blue seeker moaned shakily, running his hand down the matte purple back.

Arching into the touch to his back his lens was pressed more firmly to the blue armor and a wordless keen left him. He slipped his hand into a seam in the thigh armor, determined to give as good as he got and enjoying the larger mech far more then he had thought possible… Thundercracker was very gentle…

"O-overload you… here… as you wish, Sir." He did so not want this! He didn't want to touch Starscream again, did not want… it didn't matter any, the Air Commander had a hold on them and they would not find something to counter that hold over night. Approaching his superior, Spectro stumbled a couple of times, shaking too much, feeling an old fear welling up. They had been forced to do many things to survive and sometimes it had led to things they were still trying to forget. Reaching his goal, he put both hands flat on the side armor, hesitating for a long moment…

Oh, how nice it was... Viewfinder was as reactive as he was, wouldn't tease... With a whine, Thundercracker's touches grew firmer, stroking thin, narrow seams, very much wondering which of them would overload first. Viewfinder... sounded absolutely wonderful, making enough noise for the both of them.

Starscream shuddered as Spectro's hands touched his sides, striving to take enjoyment from the little mech's obvious fear. He knew perfectly well he was being unfair, cruel even. The seeker wished... that he didn't know how those hands might feel. How the voice would sound if he reached up, touched the back, mimicked the touches the mech had used in his cockpit... No, no, he had no desire to share pleasure, merely to receive his own... "Well?"

Flinching at the tone, Spectro obediently began caressing the seams in the side armor, dipping his digits inside to trace over wires and lines, scratching on the underside of the plates carefully. He was about as miserable as he could get and lowered his shields to make sure that his mates at least were safe. Spyglass was in recharge, his presence contended and calm, Viewfinder… choking on a moan, Spectro had to lean on the Air Commander when a wave of raw desire and inquisitiveness swept into him, making his touches bolder, more… more needful.

Dimly he felt Spectro brush his awareness, and responded by unloading some of the fast building pleasure into his mate in an effort to match the blue seeker and not overload violently in two clicks. Shifting reluctantly, Viewfinder climbed into Thundercracker's lap, levered himself up with great care, and planted a kiss against his dermaplates, hands roaming curiously over chest vents and cockpit… better make the most of it, who knew if this was to be a reoccurring thing?

He was, oddly enough, almost ready to stop the mech, as good as his hands were, and Spectro was very good... Starscream didn't know why he was even considering stopping him... and then it became an utterly moot point, Spectro gave a strangled noise of want and dug carefully at the seeker, and Starscream keened, arching into the touches. He wasn't sure what had happened to change things, and he didn't care, it felt good...

Thundercracker clicked, vocalizer dying as pleasure built. Already he was all but helpless, dimly aware that Viewfinder was sitting on him, was kissing him, oooh, vents! So very embarrassing, only he wasn't embarrassed, stroking and tracing Viewfinder, kissing him back, not much longer now.

Grinding his lens against Thundercracker, he matched the mech's clicks with whimpers and cries… he was good! His gestalt were like this, as easily excited as this, but much harder to overload. Viewfinder could feel his own overload already, standing on the brink, more than ready to jump. "TC… come umm, o-overload…" It broke and he was flying, pleasure cresting around him, in him…

Viewfinder's overload completely broke Spectro's reserve down, he went at the seeker as if his whole universe revolved about getting Starscream to overload, stroking, scratching, teasing and questing for the right spots to give the most pleasure, all the while mewling needily, even clicking, but somehow managing not to beg for the Air Commander's touch in return.

Thundercracker's overloads were always silent, this one no different, even if it was the first time he was joined in a first overload. And oh, it was good, he would have to see if he could convince Viewfinder to share this more often...

Starscream writhed, taken aback by the sudden pleasurable attack. He shrieked and wailed, heating far faster than he had realized he could. Why was Spectro suddenly so needy, it would serve the mech right if Starscream ignored it, like he had been ignored... No, he would show he was the better mech, kind, generous! The back, Spectro had ground it so hard into his chair... With a shaking hand, Starscream pressed against Spectro's back.

He was feverish in his need to touch, to share. The digits trailing over his back made Spectro claw at side armor as if it could help him stave off his overload… it didn't. He convulsed against the Air Commander, keening in pleasure and doing his level best to keep upright, his hand slipping and suddenly finding purchase on… on what? He wasn't sure, but now that he was touching it he might as well find out if Starscream liked to have it stroked.

Resting against Thundercracker he felt Spectro and the need that poured from him, he also felt that his mate was with someone… someone good or he would not have been able to overload that fast! Viewfinder's systems hummed to life again and he could not help smirking up at the blue seeker. "Best two out of three?" he teased, hoping that Thundercracker would understand without having to have it spelled out for him.

Well, something was going on beyond what was easily seen, Thundercracker could tell that. "Sounds... good to me, View'," he agreed softly, vocalizer still not fully cooperating. That was fine, he didn't need to talk to cause pleasure, and to prove it the seeker kissed Viewfinder, claiming those lovely smirking dermaplates.

Heh, Spectro went off almost as easily at Thundercracker, but oh... he was still good... "Mmm, good... good, keep... keep..." Some sense of fair play, or the desire to keep the mech's name the trine's secret for now, kept Spectro's name from Starscream's words. "More... oh!"

The overload had taken the edge off the need, but in no way removed it. Starscream asked for more, asked for him to keep touching, and so Spectro did, willingly, having completely forgotten that he should be afraid. Viewfinder was responding to him this time, opening up their bond even more, teasing Spectro with the feel of his lover's smooth chassis and challenging him to do better. An old game, at times used when they did not want to remember or acknowledge who they were with… not this time, Viewfinder at least really wanted to remember this lover, was almost enticing Spectro as if… ~You want to share him?~

~Yes, I do! He is wonderful!~ Viewfinder found the returned images and feelings as arousing as what Thundercracker made him feel. Spectro did not want to remember this lover… feared him even if he was good, why then was he with him? Digits not his own delved into a joint that fasted something large to the back of his mate's lover, and Viewfinder moaned at the phantom feel of energy zapping the digits. "Ohh… TC, we'll have to drag you to our recharge berth!"

Starscream yelled, arching almost painfully as fingers traced the seam where wings met back. "Oh, yes, ooh!" He was shaking, following the familiar spiral, and freely stroking Spectro, he had to reward the poor little thing, he was doing so well... and Starscream knew just how unfair he was being...

"View'..." Thundercracker moaned, the idea sounded okay to him, as much as he liked overloading under the stars, a berth was... more private. And softer. He couldn't say that now, only able to show agreement by arching and stroking, licking an audio.

TC apparently did not get what he meant, or was too busy to care… either was fine with Viewfinder, he could always offer later, or simply lead the seeker to their berth and let the inclusion of the rest of his gestalt be a surprise. As sensitive as the blue seeker was he would likely not have any protests, at least none that would last past the first overload! In the meantime this was fun and pleasant… who was he kidding?! Moaning at the caresses, real and liked from Spectro, he allowed the gestalt to wake up, Reflector taking over for both components, wallowing in shared pleasure.

Spectro willingly let the Reflector over mind take over, losing his fear in the process, his touches becoming surer, firmer. "Ahh… please overload for us? We want to hear you scream!" It was true, they did want to hear Starscream reach overload just as they wanted to see Thundercracker writhe in pleasure under their six hands…

~He will! I will have him like that…~ The shared thought was more a realization then a statement and both components gripped onto it, using the idea to fuel their already over active desire.

Starscream yielded to the pleasure, to the sweetly voiced request, let the overload take him. His screams echoed through the halls, then faded as the Air Commander tried to regain his bearing. He realized, dreamily, that this was probably the fastest he had reached overload, Spectro was... good... oh, very good...

Thundercracker was afraid that he might be crushing poor Viewfinder, but the component really didn't seem to care... Stiffening, he screamed silently as another overload found him. Falling backwards, he lay on the ground, the cool metal of the landing pad harsh against his heated chassis, looking up at the stars and petting Viewfinder, waiting for his voice to return.

Reflector reacted to the two seeker's very different overloads predictably enough. The Spectro component buried his head against Starscream's side plating, screaming almost as loud in their overload as the Air Commander. The Viewfinder component had no compunctions about being heard and simply shrieked into the cold night air, desiring for their second lover to know just how good this was! ~Fantastic!~ The thought was shared as the merge broke up and they returned to be, almost, just themselves again. Spectro stilled, fear returning and unsure what to do, while Viewfinder stretched languidly out on top of the hot blue seeker.

Starscream noticed the fear returning, and wondered at it. The little mech had done wonderfully, why was he scared then? Did he think... Was the name of just one gestalt mech truly worth so much to them, then? "You... owe me nothing. Spe... go. Leave me alone..." Starscream felt unaccountably bitter and tired.

"View'...?" Thundercracker asked, petting the mech lightly, quite pleased with how things had turned out. "I... I've never shared... overloads like that... equal, I mean... I... Thank you."

"Mm? no need to thank us, we enjoyed it quite thoroughly…" Curling up he wondered how to make sure that this would happen again, preferably with his mates in attendance. "Will you… can you promise us that this will happen again?" Idly tracing his digits over the sensitive left chest vent he hoped that he had not gone too far… the seeker was just too dang good for him not to ask!

Hesitating a little, not quite believing that this was all the Air Commander would demand… 'stupid he'll demand more when he is ready'. Probably true, likely true, slag! Bitterly, Spectro wondered how much more wonderful it would have felt if Starscream had been his lover… been their lover, instead of this parody of one. Tucking his figurative tail between his legs, he slunk off to find their berth and try to figure out how to remove the threat to the gestalt… he knew now that Thundercracker knew their names also, at least one of them, it was likely that Skywarp also knew. Frag!

"You'd be wil... I mean... Yes, happily!" Thundercracker agreed. He had never been asked for further liaisons, only his trine willing to deal with his quick overloads with a minimum of teasing. Oh, Starscream would get in his moods and could be quite cruel then, but nothing would please him... oh no... "Ah, slag... you might want to avoid Starscream for a while, he's probably getting into one of his moods... And I'm gonna need to get back before he's out of recharge..." Thundercracker didn't really want to leave, he shouldn't have any reason to, Starscream couldn't possibly have woken yet...

Starscream watched the little mech go, the depressed... the cowed slump of his shoulders... that wasn't right, the spy shouldn't be so defeated by something as simple as a name! He should be fighting, blackmail and strife was the Decepticon way of life, if you wanted something you simply took it!

"Why… more than willing…" Viewfinder purred gleefully and then levered himself up with reluctance. "It is okay, we need to see to Spectro… oh, and Starscream is not recharging, he is in the corridor leading to the war room, he… ah, had an encounter with Spectro." Not willing to tell anymore until he had a talk with his mate, Viewfinder finally slid off the prone seeker.

Spectro was more than aware that Starscream was the problem, neither Skywarp nor Thundercracker was likely to be trouble, more likely in fact to become lovers of the gestalt… but he feared the Air Commander. Feared him… and desired him, the Unmaker take the fragging flier!

"Oh, frag..." Thundercracker moaned. Well, it couldn't have been too bad, Viewfinder didn't seem particularly distressed about it. "I'm sorry for anything unwelcome he might have done, thank-you, I'll see you again, I gotta go!" With a little wave, the blue seeker practicality ran from the dock, searching for his wing-leader. He found him exactly where Viewfinder had said he was, looking at once very pleased with himself and very disturbed. Thundercracker really didn't like that, but said nothing, wordlessly helping Starscream to stand and return to his room. The white seeker clung to the blue, and Thundercracker knew better than to even try and leave him again.

A little surprised at Thundercracker's urgency, Viewfinder waved after him, shook his head and then hurried to the little hidey hole the Reflector gestalt lived in. They were not stupid enough to use their assigned quarters for recharge or even for storing the things they valued the most… even if they could subdue most of the Nemesis based mechs with just a few words they were still the weakest, still so very prone to be attacked.

~Spill!?~ Viewfinder had barely ducked in the entrance when he spoke, he had not expected to have an arm full of gestalt leader in emotional shambles… apparently Starscream had truly messed him up, or something had, the component wasn't making sense at all and so Viewfinder just guided them both to the berth, rather uncomfortable with their reversed roles. They were both in recharge before anything could be sorted… two overloads and the events of this day had taken their toll.

* * *

Hope you like... please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Long chapter this time... Hope you all enjoy it! Again, Xobit did Flexies, I, Kd Zeal/Shadow, did the Trine. Transformers belongs to... Hasboro, I think. Onward!  


* * *

Skywarp woke up, stretched, and wondered just why he had taken a lover in the medbay. Oohh... that was right, he hadn't... He had... come in... Spyglass! That was right, he'd come down to check on Spyglass! Heh, the little mech was still sleeping, curled up around him... felt very nice... "You are so cute, little Spyglass... And I'm the only one who knows your name, don't worry about that... My personal little secret," Skywarp whispered to the recharging mech, stroking faceplates lightly.

He was warm, much too warm and not at all warm enough. Spyglass woke with a muzzy processor, his chassis fairly vibrating with need, a need not satisfied in the slightest by the digits stroking his faceplates. Mewling pitifully, he pressed against the warm digits before stretching languorously, sensually… making a show of it in the hopes of riling his mates.

"Oh," Skywarp purred, moving his caress downward a little, quite aware of what Spyglass was doing... much the same thing Skywarp himself would do when he woke with one of his lovers and wanted more. "Is that what you're wanting, are you sure, little Spyglass?" The purple Seeker would have no problems whatsoever fulfilling the mech's desire... if that truly was Spyglass' desire, and not simply a reaction to waking up.

Hazily he realized that the digits were too big to belong to his mates, but ohh… they knew just how to stroke! He curled up around the hand while trying to process the words, trailing his own digits over the wrist and lower arm in a half hold, wanting it to stay where it was. "Want…" he echoed the word and mewled again, nuzzling the arm plating. "We want… please?"

Skywarp shivered at the dazed touch, purred and let Spyglass hold him, digits stroking against the smaller shoulder again. "Of course, my little Spyglass, of course. So cute... sexy..." He twisted, couldn't quite get the angle he wanted, tried to tug the mech up, maybe get him onto his cockpit, oh, that would be nice... "Just wanted to make sure..." So, seemed he WAS going to take a lover in the medbay after all. Hopefully, Hook wouldn't come in...

It was the wrong shoulder! Squirming a bit, Spyglass tried to decide if he could somehow turn without letting go of the hand and arm… he couldn't, of course, and made an annoyed sound, turning his head to nib at the digits stroking him before reluctantly letting go and finally power his optics fully. "Skywarp?" He was surprise that the seeker had stayed with him but shoved that feeling into the back of his processor with a 'think about later' label on it.

Mewling when the seeker hesitated, he wiggled and spoke again, "Wrong shoulder! Please?" He was not very eloquent in the morning and he had never tried being forced to speak out loud... his mates just knew! Not used to be handled as if he was smaller than his lover, he squirmed again, haze lifting a little more, making him click derisively at his own thought processes before crying out as he was literally dragged against Skywarp. Primus! That felt good, so very good… "More, uhh… do it again, let us feel everything?!"

"Yes, my little Spyglass...? Oooh, I see..." Laying back down fully, the seeker was able to pull the smaller mech up this time, trailing digits everywhere he could reach. "Oh... you really are so very desirable..." Skywarp couldn't stop talking, Spyglass didn't seem to mind... Other shoulder, right... "Ah, you have a button... Oooh, it's very nice, you like me touching it? You feel good against me, you know...?"

The virtual barrage of words left him lagging behind… there was vocal and then there apparently was another kind of vocal, a phenomenon Spyglass had never had to deal with before and was unsure how to handle. Did Skywarp actually expect answers, or was this his way of… thought processes shorted out and he squirmed helplessly, rubbing frantically against the seeker, mewling and clawing in response to the exploration of his button. An overload was hovering just out of reach, all he needed was a little more stimulation… Primus! "Please… PLEASE Skywarp!?"

Skywarp's babbling lost coherency, interfacing just after waking up was the best... "S-spy... Spyglass... Oh... ohh, good..." Oooh, he hadn't expected his little Spyglass to sound so good, to react so... "Oh, there! Oh, oh..." The button fit his hand perfectly, like it had been made for him to caress, stroke, pet... Skywarp's other hand was still busily tracing seams, pulling the mech closer, rubbing...

He got a lot more than a 'little', so much in fact that his nodes felt like they were frying, just without the pain. Spyglass overloaded easily, shrieking at the top of his vocalizer's capacity. For a click he just lay still, completely stunned by the skill the purple seeker had used on him, and then he retaliated, still not nearly satisfied and very much curious about, and ready for, what Skywarp would decide to throw at him. Finding that he could actually wiggle his digits in between the thin metal strip covering of the seeker's chest vents, Spyglass began a concentrated attack there while deliberately slipping a little further down the black and purple chassis to rub himself against Skywarp's cockpit.

"Hungry little..." Skywarp's voice caught as fingers wormed into his vents. "CLEVER little..." Gravity, and Skywarp's own hand holding Spyglass close combined to cause the most delightful pressure as the mech caressed the seeker with his whole body. Skywarp's biggest complaint with this new situation was that he couldn't really kiss his little Spyglass like this, but, well, kissing him would muffle the noises he'd make when Skywarp's hand hit that button just right... He could do without kisses, the noises were worth it.

~Liked that?~ Whimpering when the seeker did not answer him, Spyglass realized that he had spoken over the bond… that his mates were slowly rousing. He clamped down on the link, but only for a few clicks, what did it matter that they knew who he was with, they would likely want to try this one for themselves, he was that good! "Lik…um, l-liked... that?" He was so not made to vocalize understandably when… ohh! "Umm AH! Sky-Skywa~ARP!? Oh… oooh… UGH!"

~…oh yeah, we like!~ the seeker had managed to distracted Spyglass enough to miss his mates waking, they were in the process of baring their sparks, upping the stakes for the component in the medbay… he would quite probably overload several times in the next breem or two… ~Glit…AH!~ Viewfinder had put a hand on Spectro's spark casing, sending Spyglass straight into another overload, convulsing on top of the purple seeker, his chassis grinding hard against the cockpit glass and his digits spasming around the thin metal of the vent covers.

Pleasure! Pleasure so intense it almost hurt, if Spyglass had been inside, or Skywarp less aroused, it probably would have hurt... "S... sp..AY!" Skywarp silenced himself, he didn't want to scream this mech's name out, not where others could hear it, might use it against... The seeker threw his head back, arched up into the writhing mech. Just a little... "Yes, yes, please? Please, mo...oooh!" Skywarp thought he was still caressing Spyglass, hoped he was, but the purple flier was a hedonist to the core, he'd take what was offered whether he was returning it or not.

His mates and Skywarp did not allow him to wind down again, sending him flying one time after another with wicked teasing and harsh, all too real caresses that showed just how much the seeker really enjoyed this. When his mates merged Spyglass couldn't help baring his spark, as he had scooted further down with his writhing it was pressed against the top part of Skywarp's cockpit. ~Unfair!~, ~We don't care, and besides, you will overload with us…~

Something warm and ...energetic pressed against his cockpit, Skywarp couldn't think enough, couldn't focus quite to figure out what, he should know... A long, high wailing was filling the med-bay, his own voice, Skywarp realized in a moment of clarity, a moment he knew, and loved almost as much as what would follow... Screeching and bucking with no self-control, Skywarp's overload hit, and even if he had wanted, he could do nothing but enjoy.

Whom he actually overloaded with was rather debatable, but Primus and the Unmaker… this was better than… than... he had no basis for comparison at all and had to give up finding something. Curse that they had had to stay away from the other mechs onboard the Nemesis, if one seeker felt this good they had to be more starved of affection then they had thought. His mates agreed and flash related what had happened the night before, though Spectro kept something back and his memories had the taint of fear to them. ~We had no choice… we are too vulnerable! Remember?~ They did remember, all too well, and he curled up on Skywarp, clinging to the seeker with a whimper, oddly feeling safe with him.

Thoughts took a moment to return. Skywarp did nothing to hurry the process, carefully petting the happy little... happy? Whimper? "What is it, little Spyglass? Is something wrong?" Had he... no, Skywarp was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong... Maybe Spyglass was just clingy, he'd seemed pretty clingy last night, or maybe he missed his team, the Reflector gestalt seemed pretty... seemed like they really wanted to stay near each other.

"No… no, nothing is wrong anymore... Se… Skywarp!" Nuzzling the armor under him, Spyglass relaxed a little, uncurling and allowing his vents to actually cool him down. He was quite thoroughly satisfied for the moment, if a little confused now that he had time to think. "Ah… this may be a little late to ask? But we are confused, why did you want this? You can have whomever you want! We mean… why us… why not someone strong and... big? Not that we are not happy that…" His voice fell into nothingness as he messed up the questions badly, and he hid his faceplate against the purple chest plating.

Heh... little Spyglass had almost called him the wrong name... how utterly cute, so cute... endearing... "I don't want just anyone, my little Spyglass!" Skywarp answered with a short laugh. "And I don't want strong and big... graceless mechs, with no clue how to touch, how to please another..." Grinning, Skywarp traced the smaller mech's faceplates again, just feeling the metal under his fingers. "YOU wanted it, so how could I refuse, my dear little Spyglass... You were so scared, so hurt... I didn't like that, I don't want to see it again. I didn't want to leave you when you wanted something... let along something so... hehe, enjoyable!"

"Yes, we wanted…. We needed it so very much! Thank you…" He was not ready to really acknowledge the rest, it smacked too much of possessiveness, something Spyglass and the Reflector gestalt did not know what to do with. "We need to get to our gestalt…" It was a statement of fact and yet he could not make himself move… it was so nice here, on top of the hot purple chest, it felt almost as safe as their hidden quarters! Viewfinder and Spectro both understood him, but they were thinking of 'their' own seekers, Viewfinder with anticipation and stirring desire, Spectro with a bitter wild and razor sharp hunger, and an intense, involuntary, flash of how nice it had felt to be ordered around.

"Aww... Well, of course, I should probably be going to find out what 'Screamer and TC are up to..." Sitting up carefully, Skywarp only reluctantly let Spyglass go. "I'll... I mean, I'd like to... you know, see you around?" He could, of course, take Spyglass back faster... but no need to go proclaiming that... and it wasn't like he wanted rid of the little mech!

"It… you will, we… we promise…" Promises were dangerous, but Skywarp was not likely to misuse it… in fact, from all they knew of this particular seeker, he was likely to forget what had happened the breem he saw something shiny. Except Spyglass was rather sure, now, that that was a very wrong assessment of the purple seeker, that he was a lot more intelligent, perhaps dangerously so, than anyone thought. On top of that, the little mech wanted more of the seeker, he was attractive, visually yes, but now also attractive on the merits of this added dimension of tempting knowledge… and he demanded! Skywarp was demanding, oh he gave in return, but he was… he demanded that Spyglass listened, that he remained aware even in the grip of pleasure. When the gestalt merged he gave himself up to it, they all did to some extent, had no choice really, but Spyglass lost himself, became pleasure. It was glorious, no doubts there, but what Skywarp had forced him to had been better… Walking out of the med bay, he slunk through shadows, meeting his mates on their way to their shift.

Spectro was happy for his mates and more than willing to share their new lovers, but what he spent the four joor shift focused on was Starscream. The Air Commander ate at his thoughts, thoughts he uncharacteristically tried to keep from his mates. He did not want them to worry, they were still safe, as far as he knew, as long as Starscream only demanded sexual favors they were safe!

It had been so good… not just because of Thundercracker and Viewfinder, beneath his fear he had been so very aroused at being ordered to pleasure the Air commander, he had been ready to thank him for the caresses he had received… ready to beg for more… It scared him so much and he wanted more, irrationally, stupid but he wanted more!

Viewfinder was worried about two things, one, Spectro and two, that Thundercracker had not meant what he said. There was not much he could do about his mate until the gestalt leader decided to open up and share what had him so obsessed, it was something with Starscream and the fact that the Air Commander knew his name… Viewfinder was not sure why it was a problem, oh, he knew what a catastrophe it would be if everyone on base knew that they were not one all the time, he was not stupid and he remembered as well as any of them, he had after all been the one that was raped while the others were forced to watch it and feel it. The seekers were not likely to tell others, Thundercracker… well, he was just magnificent on every level! Skywarp apparently equaling him, and maybe topping him with his possessive attachment to Spyglass, rather a fun development that… he could not wait to try if Skywarp was as good as Thundercracker, nor with sharing both of them with his mates, this was going to be good! No, Starscream was unlikely to do anything to upset his trine mates…

The shift dragged on, the gestalt for once distracted and slowly driving Soundwave up a wall as he had to repeat his orders many times before they were acknowledged. Spectro became more depressed and tense with confused desire, Viewfinder practically floated on a pink cloud, bouncing with barely suppressed anticipation, and Spyglass… well, Spyglass was horny, he could not stop thinking about how possessive Skywarp had been in his way of speaking and was beginning to realize that he didn't mind that, that he in fact wanted that…

Unusual as it was, they broke up and went to be 'alone' after the shift ended. Spyglass nervously approached the monitor room where he knew Skywarp had had his shift, hoping to… yeah. Spectro just wandered the halls again, or rather slunk in the halls, moving as a shadow amongst shadows, not ready to hole up but in no way understanding why he wasn't trying to find black mail material on the Air Commander. Viewfinder got some high grade from stores, sent a short message to Thundercracker, and then waited for the answer on the little used full size berth in the gestalts assigned quarters.

Feeling quite happy indeed, Skywarp all but bounced back to his room before remembering that he really ought to be checking on his wing-brothers. Starscream was in an even worse mood than he had expected, Thundercracker managed to explain that the wing-leader had not been recharging when they had left. That rather well explained the mood, Starscream's usual demanding nature morphing into something even worse, perfectionistic, a strange arrogant clingyness that demanded he be held while refusing to let them acknowledge what they were doing. It was confusing as all pit, but fairly normal for the trine. What wasn't normal was the strange edge of depression, of... Skywarp wasn't sure what to call it, or what to do about it. And as hard as Thundercracker tried... The entire trine was waiting for the shift to end, waiting to see...

Skywarp heard the small mech's approach, clearly he wasn't trying to be silent... Well, he'd wait a little while, find out... let the mech make the first move this time. And who knew, maybe it wasn't even Spyglass, there were other small mechs on the Nemesis. Not many, but still others...

Thundercracker was surprised when Viewfinder actually messaged him. He was quite willing to go and meet the component, still adjusting to the fact that he... could.

Even to himself, Starscream didn't admit why he was stalking the halls. Didn't admit why his mood was so... unstable, even he could tell he was unstable. His trine usually supported him at these times... they left him now, or did he drive them away, he wasn't sure. He wanted to be left alone, he never wanted to be alone, he wasn't making any SENSE....

Well… he wasn't coming out, and standing out here would only gain the lone Spyglass component unwanted attention, that much was sure! "Skywarp?" Almost inching into the monitor room, his voice a low uncertain squeak… he really wished he was more like 'View at times like this, approaching possible lovers had never been his strong side.

Patience… watching the door avidly, Viewfinder pouted, he did not want to be patient right now, he wanted to be all over Thundercracker and… okay, so he was horny.

This was depressing and very, very much a waste of time. He should be finding out how to stop Starscream, preferably in a way not involving the other two seekers… Dang it! Yes, he wanted to stop Starscream! Of course he did… of course… Whimpering, he stopped and leaned on the cool wall.

Turning, the purple seeker smiled, knelt just to be a little closer to Spyglass. "I wasn't sure it was you... Thought I'd wait, let you..." Skywarp wasn't sure, really, so he settled for smiling. "So, how you doing, little Spyglass?"

This was the door... Viewfinder was waiting for him, waiting... after already knowing him. Opening the door, Thundercracker nervously stepped in, grinning a little when he realized that Viewfinder had been fairly impatient in his waiting.

A whimper caught Starscream's attention, he looked down in shock... "It's the stupid little mech... What are you doing here, stupid little mech?" That... wasn't what he wanted to say.

Well finally! "Hello, Thundercracker… TC?" He could not help purring, his optics dimming a little as he swept a glance over the seeker's frame. It was totally unfair that that model looked so good! Like, um… like perfect crystal spores, all perfect angles and planes, how could a mech not be aroused by that sight!? Plus he had a truly fine finish and a glorious paintjob… slag. "You look positively interfaceable!" Viewfinder grinned wickedly before turning serious, "no, TC, actually we have some questions we want to ask, before anything more happens… and just to be clear, we do want more to happen!"

He flinched at the wording and felt almost sick as his systems began heating. It was the tone, not the words, that tone, commanding, arrogant, as if Starscream knew he owned everything… knew that Spectro would do any… stop it! "No-nothing, sir… we are doing nothing, we will get out of your way now!" Stepping back to get away he managed to forget that he had two feet and fell, landing hard on his knee joints.

Cycling his vents nervously he looked away from Skywarp's smile, "we… we're doing well, t-thanks for asking." Squirming a little at his own formality, Spyglass crossed an arm over his chest, holding his other arm to his side. 'Primus I sound like a complete idiot!'

"Hello, View'. Ask away," Thundercracker answer, sitting next to the mech. "And I agree, you look completely beautiful..." He didn't touch Viewfinder, knew they were both too sensitive to touch, any attempts at conversation would remain impossible if he gave in to his desire now.

Starscream watched in confusion as Spectro... knelt? Knelt... "You're not IN my way... Spectro," the Air Commander purred, crouching a little, trailing a hand against the smaller mech's head. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he didn't... "But if you're doing nothing..."

"I'm off... heh, now, actually. Was there... anything you wanted, my little Spyglass?" Skywarp reached out, careful to take the bare shoulder in his hold, he would very much like more, but there was time, and he'd like to spend some time with Spyglass when the other was actually coherent...

Oh Primus… what did he want now, trembling hard under the gentle touch Spectro cursed his responsiveness, cursed the heat that flared up eagerly at Starscream's words. "We… n-nothing… ah… ah, please!" He wanted Starscream, the Decepticon Air Commander… wanted to be taken, commanded, ravished…

"Yeah… we… we were wondering if you had... umm, if you wanted to spend a little time with us?" Great… just fragging fantastic! He sounded like a sparkling, pit he even acted like a sparkling, hugging himself and almost trying to hide in plain sight. "Ah… we, um.. we are not used to… being aggressive? Um…" Internally debating if he should chance a glance at Skywarp he leaned against the hand on his shoulder.

That effectively stopped his thoughts in their tracks and Viewfinder stared blankly at the seeker for a few clicks. "Err… we… thanks… we, umm, we wanted to know what you intend to do with our names. As you must have guessed, we are keeping them a secret for a reason…" Viewfinder did not in particular want to tell the reason, but if necessary he would tell… all of it, including how Reflector's attackers off-lined. He shuddered a little at the old memories.

Curse Spectro, why did he have to be so responsive, why did he have to sound so good? And why did his responses bring out the worst in Starscream, bring out the need that he hid with violence, with cruelty? "Please...? Please what, Spectro?" Maybe they should move from the hallway... he didn't even know what was going to happen, though... he knew what he wanted.

"Your names? Do with...? Well... 'Warp and I... I'm not sure what 'Warp's planning on doing, but if he'd planned on telling people... well, they wouldn't be secret any more. He even made sure to only tell me your name where Screamer wouldn't hear... Why... do you worry so... no, you don't have to tell me," Thundercracker remembered suddenly what Viewfinder had said last night, growing up in the slums of Kaon... no, he wasn't going to press for information.

"Oh, that would be good! Ah... would you like to go someplace more private? If there's anyplace you'd like to go, just... give me the co-ords, and we're good... Spyglass?" Skywarp put a hand under the gestalt-mech's chin and lifted his head. "You don't... have to be aggressive, I told you, I don't want to see you hurt again, if this is... Well, did you want to go elsewhere?"

"Then we won't… it's alright TC… we are older then we look." He teased the bigger mech, wanting to have the unpleasant topics over and done with. "We are grateful then, and the second thing… what do you want with us, TC? All of us, not only this component, we very well know what you want to do now! But future plans… we are asking… we are worried about Spectro…"

Did Skywarp even know how appealing his possessiveness was… no he didn't. A shiver ran over Spyglass and he data burst a set of co-ordinates, the seeker would like it he hoped, the gestalt liked the visual, they had even interfaced there once. "We like this place… we… um…" Frag, why did he have to be so shy?

"We… please sir, we want you…" Spectro could not bear to look at Starscream, his voice barely above a whisper, ashamed for begging, ashamed and aroused, utterly reduced to helplessness at having the Air Commander's digits on him. "A-anything you want sir… we will do it… just please, let us feel… please?"

That did it... where... ah. "Come, then," Starscream ordered, striding away, the little mech would follow. Or he wouldn't, and that wouldn't be very wise, now would it? There was a vague gratitude in Starscream's emotions, he didn't have to feel guilty... he DIDN'T feel guilty!

"Want with... I... hadn't considered. I... guess I don't know? I haven't really, I don't make future plans often... Spectro...? I guess Starscream was pretty rough on him, huh? I don't know what to say about that... Screamer's always been moody, but this time.. we can't help him," Thundercracker didn't really want to admit that, but his lover deserved to know, since it did affect him.

"Of course!" Skywarp agreed instantly, delighted to be able to please his mech like this. "Here, come closer, it works easier if I don't have to extend the field very far," and, of course, he liked holding Spyglass in his arms. Liked knowing the smaller mech was with him, and so safe... though of course, with the gestalt bond, to truly keep his Spyglass safe, he'd have to keep the rest of the gestalt safe as well... TC would agree to that, and once Starscream got over his mood, he'd likely allow it.

Spyglass had never been in mech form the few times he had been warped anywhere by the seeker, oddly he did not feel frightened, he sent a short message to his mates assuring them that he was fine and then just allowed it to happen. The air was warm and the earth sun high in the sky over the white, almost crystalline surface, the desert air dry and tasting of dust. He relaxed in Skywarp's grip, going limp like a rag doll and purring, "Ohh…" He had forgotten how nice this place was, all warm and nice!

It took two tries to get up and he stumbled after Starscream shaking like a leaf in high winds, did he even know what he had been begging for? Starscream seemed to know, Spectro just wasn't sure he should find that comforting, but he did…

"Spectro will call if the component needs us! We were just uncertain since the component both feared and wanted your trine leader… about the other thing…" Flopping over onto his back he trailed both hands along his lens rim, purring at the contact, deliberately provoking the blue seeker. "Mm… well, can we do anything to help you find out?"

Skywarp flopped back, dragging Spyglass with him. "Ooh, like this place, I can see why, my little Spyglass..." Vents kicked up a little, trying to cool the seeker while the warmth seemed to caress him like a living thing. He let his fingers linger along the mech's sides, such a pretty little thing... "It's almost as pretty as you are..."

Some random, empty room, rank had privileges, and one of those privileges was override codes to almost any room he wished. Starscream waited for Spectro to enter and then both closed and locked the door, making a show of it before going to lay on the berth. "Come, Spectro," the command this time was husky, desirous.

"Viewfinder..." Thundercracker moaned at the mere show. "I will... try to plan," he added, while his voice and processor both still worked. He would have to come to a decision soon, it was not fair to his lover or his lover's mates to leave them unsure, but for now... Curiously, he trailed a hand behind Viewfinder's, he had wondered about the lens last night.

He had never been this afraid… no, he had, but not in the same way or for the same reasons, he feared failing, feared that Starscream would dismiss him and ignore his need. The way he locked the door, moved, he knew fragging well what he was doing and all Spectro could do was hope that he intended to follow through with it. "Yes sir." Scrambling to obey, he reached for the berth and accidentally brushed one wing, not hurtfully, or at least he hoped it had not been painful.

Viewfinder had very much meant to display his 'goods' but he had not expected Thundercracker to mirror his actions and bowed up from the berth with a gasping cry. Next thing he knew he had latched onto the wrist of the retreating hand growling darkly and nibbling at the armor… well, what went through the seeker's fragged up processor? Stopping the touch went it felt so fragging good! "Sto' an will kill ya!!"

Mewling softly, Spyglass nuzzled against the purple armor. He did not want to writhe even if the light touches were slightly tickling him. "Meh… we're not pretty, we are just small and w… not so strong. Not like you at all! You and your trine, so much care was taken in your construction, all so very beautiful…"

Starscream gasped, Spectro had not touched his wings last time... "Again. Do that again. Touch... me, Spectro. And I will let you feel..." A crack in his arrogant armor, a hint of the gentleness the Air Commander kept hidden from everyone, even his trine much of the time. He had to be strong, their leader, not soft, not needy. "Overload me again."

With a chuckle, Thundercracker lay over Viewfinder, careful not to trap him or rest too much weight on him, and very careful not stop touching. He didn't really think the threat would be followed... but why test it, when he liked the reactions so much? He bent and licked at Viewfinder, curved metal and glass most intriguing under his glossa. Maybe he would be able to overload the component without going off himself?

"Now you stop that, little Spyglass! I said you're pretty, so you're pretty, you got that? I like you this way, and didn't I already tell you I don't want big, graceless mechs? You're perfect! And... and even your other two team-mates, I like you, all of you..." Skywarp held tighter to Spyglass, pulled him up for a kiss, he wanted to kiss that mouth, silence the silly, stupid doubts.

"Oh…oh …OH!" He wanted to let go of the wrist to grasp onto the black helmet and keep the glossa on his lens, but he couldn't, all he could do was cling and make pleasured noises as the tide of pleasure gathered strength and swelled, merciless beaconing… "TC! oh… OH!"

Being kissed senseless for stating what was simply the truth was not so bad… maybe he should contradict Skywarp some more? No, it was likely not needed, and he liked them all, that was good, very… very… mm… kissing. He trailed his hands over faceplates, jaw and neck joint. Spyglass was a very happy little mech at the moment, that much was sure.

Nearly deflating in relief, Spectro carefully crawled onto the berth and put his trembling hands onto the wing surface, stroking lightly, doing what he had been told, ordered to do. "Yes sir… we can… we will sir, please!" ending on a moan he leaned down to lick at the wing more for his own sake than anything else, wanting to taste the Air Commander.

Hah, he'd thought Viewfinder might like that. The cries and gasps were good, very good to hear, so needy... so responsive, maybe he would let Viewfinder inside again, that had been good, as good as the component seemed to find this. Thundercracker didn't lift his head, enjoying the taste of the polish, and the heat, he stroked with his hand as well as his glossa.

Starscream wailed lightly as Spectro rubbed him, licked... the relief and the hope in the small mech's voice was so enticing. He would touch in a moment, he did want to touch Spectro, he liked the feel of spy writhing against him, helplessly needy... he could indulge his softer side, and it would not be remembered.

"Ooooh... good, you kiss so good, Spy'..." Skywarp moaned, relishing in the hands which moved against him. "I told you, you're perfect... Oh, my little Spyglass... you know I thought of you all day? About how cute you are... about how good you feel, about how this felt under my hand," the purple seeker reached for the button again. "You know you're the first to be able... to WANT to put their fingers in my vents like that...?" Thinking about it was arousing him again, but that was just fine... after all, Spyglass was right here, willing...

"Ah!" He was sure that he was melting from heat now that Skywarp was touching his button but he did not care really, he could not care when the seeker told him all those nice things… he had to mean them! Primus, please let him mean it… "You… you liked it that much?" Spyglass had liked it, it had felt so very intimate, almost as good as stroking someone's spark casing, but he could not ask for that, "We can do it again?" Stroking downwards he hesitated a little… suddenly his vents stuttered to a halt as Viewfinder, for a brief second, shared his pleasure despite the distance separating them and Spyglass grasped onto Skywarp with a choked squeak.

That was approval, was it not? He was doing the right things… otherwise Starscream would stop him, he was sure of that… dang it, he was sure of that! Daring to increase the pressure just a little, Spectro moved inwards on the wing, tried to touch every inch, running his glosses along the edge, nibbling daringly but oh, so carefully on the thin metal. Next thing he knew he was lying on the wing surface moaning and licking, rubbing himself against the surface, burning with need… he was not really sure if he wanted to thank or offline his mate for this…

Viewfinder hadn't stood a chance the moment Thundercracker touched his lens, not that he really minded, he was not completely processor stalled after all. Screeching as if someone were dismantling him he overloaded full force, feeling his mates' startled reaction and the flare his spark lashed out with. The flare took him by surprise but all he did was whine appreciatively and finally let go of the wrist to stroke the black helmet…

Oh, and for once he was NOT the first to overload, and oh... For that alone, Thundercracker realized, he would stay with Viewfinder, if the mech wanted him, even with Reflector... and they were one in pleasure, weren't they? He would have to ask, but not now, no, for now he would continue this, enjoy this... Belatedly, Thundercracker realized that Viewfinder had not only overloaded, but his spark had flared as well. All sorts of new ideas came from that thought...

There... one or both of the other gestalt mechs must be with a lover as well, it was the only explanation that made sense. That was what Starscream wanted, Spectro lost in need against him, and here he could freely voice the name that gave him such power... "Yes, Spectro, like that, oh, perfect..." Starscream was screeching, hand seeking out the purple chassis, his turn to bring pleasure...

Skywarp laughed gently, his Spyglass was so cute, so intent... With a strangled sound, the mech's hand tightened on the very vents they had been discussing, and Skywarp moaned. "Having fun, are they? I hope so, I hope both our teams are having as much fun as we are, my little Spyglass..." With one hand, he encouraged the smaller mech to do just what he was doing, the other hand was still far too busy with that button.

Touch… he was touching and… and telling him, he was doing good! "Oh, sir please, ah!" Spectro was getting what he needed now and tried to double his efforts, anything, everything to ensure that Starscream stayed happy with him, kept touching him.

This time it was Spyglass' turn to stand on the edge of overload, vents gasping, the fans erratically halting and speeding up… he loved to hear Skywarp talk even if he was nearly unable to understand him. "Sky…. Skywarp… um… we-we're so close…ugh!"

Senseless… good word, very nicely describing how he felt, senseless with pleasure, and Thundercracker obviously did not intend to stop. "Kiss us!" Hissing a little and tugging on the helmet in his grasp Viewfinder issued the wish as a fierce demand.

Red optics glinting, Thundercracker pulled himself up, dragging himself carefully against Viewfinder's lens and shuddering at how good it felt, he would like to go over with Viewfinder next time, that should be easy enough to do. He obeyed the demand eagerly, kissing the component and oh, he could have moaned.

"I can see that," Skywarp muttered tenderly. "I guess I'll have to help you fly then." Hand on the button, lovely little thing, other hand on seams, and a fuzzy thought that if Spyglass opened this night, Skywarp would just have to take advantage of it, but right now just help his little lover fly, who better to send him flying than a seeker?

"Spec... tro...!" Starscream wailed. "Deeper, oh! Let me hear you, Spectro, let me..." He was stroking the mech almost roughly, would stop the moment he heard a pained cry, but until then...

It was more than enough, the words alone could have triggered his overload. As it was he was hurled into it, the seeker was telling the truth, Spyglass felt weightless and free, felt like flying. Just like Viewfinder's, his spark reacted to the hunger they all felt this recharge cycle and flared, seeking to entice and connect, he wouldn't mind sating that lust with Skywarp… but would the seeker be willing?

Deeper? Hazily remembering that he had stroked the joint of Starscream's wing the last time, Spectro moved a bit to reach it and stroked it delicately. He was not sure how he kept his touches careful, he was unable to mute his vocalizer even if it was only wordless sounds that poured forth now. Spyglass' overload was as unexpected as Viewfinder's and took him with it, screaming and convulsing until the last ripples of pleasure left him, his spark throbbing and the flare only kept at bay by his fear. "Sorry sir… please, w-we are sorry, we will do bet-better, we swear!" he was almost sobbing with terror.

He arched up, into his lovely seeker's chassis and into the kiss when Spyglass' and Spectro's overloads hit him almost simultaneously, setting his spark off into another hot flare, this was the best ever! If apart was this good, how would together be? Umm, what a thought! "More, TC! We want everything… tell us what you like?!"

Thundercracker couldn't stop the overload, didn't even try, his lover's overload and that lovely flare pulling him into the pleasure. More, gladly, the heat had strangled his vocalizer again, but there were other ways to let Viewfinder know his desires. This would be easier if he were on his back... Picking Viewfinder up, Thundercracker managed to twist, guiding his lover to a wing, there first, more later. Yes, much more... his spark was stirring.

Starscream's spark was already stirring, Spectro's overload was wonderful, so loud... he could hear the mech's voice even above his own screaming! "Don't... Done nothing wrong... Do better if you can!" Taunting, comforting... Starscream really didn't feel like expending much energy on comforting the mech... The seeker just pet the mech, causing pleasure... that was a kind of comfort, no?

"Ooh!" Skywarp cried out, throwing his head back as a flare surprised him. "My Spyglass... that? Of course, I wouldn't mind, it would be very nice I think, let's see about it, okay?" The seeker knew he was babbling, a little mindless, he liked to hear his voice, he liked to make sure there were no misunderstandings, and this way he could speak to his lovers, tell them things, while rendering them unable to stop him.

He was taunt as a spring, unable to relax, to trust that Starscream would not suddenly turn on him somehow. It was illogical and painful, but this was Starscream… the mech that turned on Megatron, for Primus sake! As far as Spectro knew he was just a toy to the Air Commander, something fun to play with, but what would happen when the fun was over, the novelty gone? He did his best to obey, buried his hands inside of Starscream, rubbing against him… almost trying to merge with the larger mech's armor. His spark finally flared, wringing a despairing, pain filled cry from him. In his tense state it caused more pain than actual pleasure.

Vents stuttering, fans worked furiously in the hot air as Spyglass tried to comprehend what his lover said… meant? Merging? Oh, he wanted that! Finally he managed to get his digits into the seeker's chest vents, Skywarp… aside from his mates, a rather unfair comparison, Skywarp was easily the best lover he had had and they had not even merged yet. Shuddering hard the little mech moaned, the thought was so enticing, so very enticing… "Please 'Warp? Soon… we want you like that…"

There was no mistaking the actions, not that Viewfinder hadn't known that seeker wings were sensitive, all the winged transformers were more or less paranoid about their wings, but he… it felt like Thundercracker trusted him and he liked that. He had trusted the seeker with not hurting his lens and was now rewarded for that, well, that was what it felt like at least. Roaming over the expanse of blue metal he realized that he would have to actually rub his chassis against it… he did happily, whimpering hoarsely at the contact this awarded his lens. "Like this? Ah… AH! Show us you like this!?"

He didn't like that cry, Starscream didn't really want his lover in pain, lover, yes, he wanted Spectro, and Spectro had wanted him, begged him... But the seeker didn't think Spectro liked pain, and so he didn't want Spectro in pain, no matter how nice the flare was. Looked as though he would have to comfort the mech after all... "Relax, Spectro... ooh. Enjoy yourself... Ah! There..." Starscream wasn't capable of much in the way of comfort, even tense and hesitant as he was, Spectro was good, so good...

Thundercracker's spark answered Viewfinder's plea, pulsing sharply as Thundercracker writhed, one hand on the smaller mech, keeping him doing exactly what he was... A strained whine came from the seeker, Viewfinder was good...

Skywarp moaned as slender digits forced their way passed the protective covering, it reduced his cooling slightly, but it was so worth it... He gave a horse cry as his spark pulsed, and then chuckled again, petting Spyglass. "Oh, yes... Soon, I want it very much, I want you... I want to make you happy, Spy', I... ooh, do that again? That was good!"

Make him happy… well the component was not opposed to that, he just hoped that Skywarp would like his mates or this would die before it was really born. "Do what again?" he asked innocently, "This?" and twisted his digits, scratching at the inside of the vent plating. He had to stop thinking about merging… but his spark was just so, so hungry! They had not had time for a true merge in joors…

No mistaking those signs, no mistaking the desire, his own or Thundercracker's… how had this happened again? All of this… the seekers willing lovers of a groundpounder team, and not only that but the physically weakest of all the Decepticons on earth except Soundwave's sparklings. A whine cut his thought processes and Viewfinder focused back on his lover, saving the confusion for later. "Anything TC… we'll do whatever you want and wish for… make you overload until you are forced into recharge!"

He couldn't do it… no matter that Starscream ordered it… requested it. Relaxing was out of the question, he almost wished that he was with one of his mates, pleasuring one of the uncomplicated seekers and not here, where he felt his and his mates' fate hung in the balance, depending on whether or not he could satisfy his commander. His… commander, oh how he wished it was true! But Starscream was just using him…. "We can't!" Wrenching himself away, Spectro was at the door before he knew it… only to find it locked. Curling up into a shivering ball, he waited for the explosion.

Starscream growled as the pleasurable stimulation suddenly vanished, as his lover tried to leave him... leave him... He had locked the door to keep others out, never thinking it might be used to keep Spectro in. They couldn't...? Couldn't... relax, enjoy... With a confused whimper, Starscream sat up, looked at the little shivering ball his lover had become, why was he so...? "If you can't relax, why are you even here? I told you you owe me nothing!"

"Oooh... Spyglass, yes... Ooh, you're a hungry, demanding, clever little terror, I love you for it," Skywarp moaned wantonly, he wanted more, more and more... Oh, he was not content to simply lay back and enjoy, he wanted to please Spyglass, watching the small mech in overload was almost as good as overloading himself, Skywarp decided.

The words were a deliciously threatening promise, one he knew Viewfinder would follow through on, if he could. Perhaps even one that all of Reflector would pursue, though Thundercracker didn't think about that for long, couldn't think about it long, Viewfinder wasn't letting him think. He pulled Viewfinder over a little, he wanted the mech against his cockpit now, he'd like the mech IN his cockpit, but with all the pulsing and flaring going on it was better to keep him out, more lovely possibilities that way.

He was surprised at being moved again… this would take getting used to, all this manhandling, but it was nice being reminded that his lover was big enough, strong enough, to do that to him. It probably should have scared him, but it did not even bring flashes forth from his memories... Still, scratching harder at the armor plating in retaliation, Viewfinder pouted at the blue seeker. "Ask nicely, TC! We liked your wing… mm… then again, we really… really liked your cockpit too. All those… controls… buttons… delicate leavers…" Lowering his voice for every word he said, he ended up whispering as he walked his digits up the seeker's chest, exploring the seams around the chest vents but never quite touching them.

Curling up tighter at the words, the impatient cold tone… Starscream had every right to be angry, to beat the slag out of him, he was a lousy lover, couldn't even relax! He wanted this… he wanted Starscream, wanted whatever scraps the beautiful seeker chose to give him, but the threat to his mates, to Reflector, was breaking him. Forcing himself to uncurl, Spectro returned to the berth, kneeling before it… "We are sorry… we… we will take what punishment you choose, sir." Trembling, this was so hard, why did the Air Commander have to know their names? If only he did not have that hold on him, then this could be so different!

Love..? No, it had to be just something he said, he might enjoy this but no, love did not happen that fast… "Oh, so it was what you wanted… we wonder if this is good too…?" Pulling one set of digits out of a vent grill, Spyglass leaned over and licked it, then slipped his glossa in between the metal strips to taste the bare, unpainted metal of the walls.

Skywarp froze, shrieked into the heat and emptiness of the desert, shivering at the feel of the slick glossa between... "Oh, yes, my little Spyglass, that is... ooh, good... Oh, careful, I'm going... oh, you're good, I'm going to overload soon... Can we merge after that, would be so nice... Oh, Spyglass!" But he wanted to please Spyglass, too... Caresses, where was that button again, though he'd touch anywhere he could find...

"Come here, Spectro, tell me what is wrong," Starscream motioned to the berth. He didn't really mind the sight of the mech kneeling, it was... enticing. A mech willing to follow his orders without the continual headaches his trine-mates caused... Perhaps he could even indulge his weaker side without... without Spectro actually thinking he WAS weak. "Tell me why you cannot relax, and then I will decide what to do with you."

Shaking helplessly, Thundercracker experienced a new thing. An overload was hovering, so near... and yet he COULD NOT reach it! He, who always overloaded with embarrassing ease, was now denied release. He couldn't even beg for it, only stroke Viewfinder while his spark pulsed.

Flinching at the raw reminder that his fears were well grounded, Spectro followed the directions both eager and fearful. "Yes sir… we… you know at least one of our names… our real, individual names. The last mech… the last time that happened we ended up… raped. The lens bearing component bearing the actual physical brunt of the attack, the other two living through it via the bond and our Reflector mind." Spectro's voice was devoid of feelings, he was still so angry at himself… he should have been able to protect his mates! And he was still so afraid, he remembered how it felt to have his chest plates ripped up, the latches on his spark casing crushed and the vile feel of another's spark almost drowning his own… none of it had actually happened to him. They were over it… they really were, it was eons ago, but this brought it back full force…

Freezing himself, Viewfinder spoke in a seductive purring whisper, teasing and riling with his words, dangling prospects before an already hazy processor. "You know what we like the best of all? You are like us! The right word, the right combination of touches, and you are hurtling into the abyss of pleasure… but… we know how to tease… how to drag everything out… we know because we have been together for eons, played with each other for eons… imagine this, TC, imagine us all, six hands touching you, pleasuring you… three voices talking to you… mm, come on, overload for us?" finally moving ever so slow, he licked up the burning seam that would split to revel the pulsing spark of his lover.

So much noise, so very arousing… he tried to dodge the hand, wanting to make sure that Skywarp overloaded with him this time, and he himself was so close already, so fragging… "AH! Now 'Warp! Please now… NOW!" He convulsed, unable to check if the seeker had gone over with him, all it had taken was a brush to his button.

Was that it... no wonder Spectro couldn't relax, and no wonder he gave in so easily... "But you do not fear my wing-brothers, and they know more than I!" Starscream said, confused and still aroused, his systems still craving more of Spectro's careful, skilled touch. "Aaahh... is that why 'Warp was so odd... and you don't fear them because you know they won't hurt you... You think so little of me? I have already told you, you owe me nothing! Do you think my promises are so worthless, my honor so gone?" Anger... He was angry because he had thought... "I thought you wanted me. I thought you chose not to leave..."

He did imagine it, Viewfinder painted the possibilities with skilled words while Thundercracker's vents heaved, his systems strained, and the component kept overload from him until the time that Viewfinder chose. Thundercracker strained upwards, into the teasing glossa as overload crashed through his systems. It was good, the better for being delayed, so skillfully and wonderfully held off, and he opened, desperately wanting more.

"Yes, Spy', now...!" Skywarp agreed, joining his lover in overload as was desired, heh, he'd found the button again... The heat, and the pleasure, and the cries, and the feel of Spyglass against him, and Skywarp just screamed and enjoyed.

Almost slipping in surprise Viewfinder sat up abruptly, mindful of the cockpit, they had not mentioned merging… more like hedged around i,t hinting, never saying anything but… frag that, the blue seeker wanted, Viewfinder was more than happy to give! "Look at us, TC?" Softly, almost whispering, he gained his lover's attention and then began stroking his own chest, avoiding the lens, overload not his goal at the moment, stroking the edges of his chest plates and then opening them slowly, dipping his digits inside, curling them around the edges to give the illusion of pulling them apart for the seeker. "We like this… like being on display, all wanton, all ready to be taken…" Trailing digits over his own spark casing, Viewfinder had to stop vocalizing and instead threw his head back, shrieking and trembling, mm, better remove his hands or he would… "Ah! TC… what you do to this component… what you make us feel… we so want to share you with our mates, want this to become… at least somewhat permanent!" Leaning forward, not waiting for nor expecting an answer, he mirrored his actions on his lover's spark casing just as Spyglass' overload hit him…

Overload…~ Mm, Skywarp~ Oh slag! His mates were busy elsewhere and Skywarp could not hear him like that sadly. "Skywarp… so good! We like this, mm…" Practically purring the words out Spyglass nuzzled his lover with his head and one hand, not even contemplating pulling the other hand out of the grill. He was limp and wrung out and so very sated... he wanted more! "Mm… need fuel, need more!" lifting his head enough to smirk teasingly at Skywarp he felt a faint need to bash his head on something… stupid lack of eloquence…

"No! We did, we did choose! It… we fear for our mates, not for this component, this is what we want." Whirling to face Starscream, optics wide with another kind of fear, Spectro reached out beseechingly, his tone high and thin. "Please sir, please don't leave us… this component… we are ready to be punished for our doubt, our fear, w… this component knows it is irrational, unfair to you sir… we, the Reflector unit… so much abuse, we fear for us all! Please…" Blabbering, trying to explain, and begging, not even realizing that he told much more then he had intended. He was irrational, he did not trust Starscream… or did he? He feared Starscream… that was true, but what did he fear really? To be cast aside, dismissed or used? Yes, all of it! To be betrayed, their secret uncovered? Very much so, but that… that had nothing to do with Starscream, in fact he did not care, did not fear being exposed if… he needed to have Hook look at his cranial circuitry for he had NOT just thought… nearly thought THAT! Spyglass' overload made him shake violently and he whimpered, a strangled sound of pure need, wanting so very much to touch Starscream and share his mate's pleasure, but forcing himself not to do so, to wait till his… till the Air Commander told him he could.

He did look, watching avidly as Viewfinder made a show of himself, so beautiful... arousing. The words Viewfinder spoke, shared... permanent, even somewhat... And then the component put his hand against Thundercracker's spark-casing, and the seeker arched up.

Mmm... Skywarp rather agreed with Spyglass, more sounded excellent, but yeah... fuel... "Do you want me to return here, or do you want us both to move elsewhere, dear Spy'?" The purple seeker moved his stroking to the back, he liked petting his little lover, liked touching him. And he looked so very good like that, draped across his cockpit, Skywarp didn't mind the looks of that at all, wouldn't mind having it happen more, lots more...

Was Spectro trying to use the singular? How... endearing, or something, Starscream wasn't quite sure of the word he should use... He seemed adamant that a punishment was deserved, almost begging for one, and Starscream really... wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure what Spectro liked or didn't like, wasn't sure... no, Spectro seemed to need some form of punishment, and so Starscream would answer that need. Red optics watched in seemingly blank arrogance as the mech reacted to one of the gestalt's pleasure, well, now Starscream knew where Thundercracker and Skywarp were... "Come... No, no stay there. I wanted you to relax and enjoy... so I think you are going to do just that. Maybe, after you've relaxed, you can touch me again, like I like it." Starscream hopped he was actually doing things rights, the way Spectro reached for him had given him the idea in the first place...

"Hmm?" Limp like a ragdoll, basking in the dry heat of the desert and the fragrant heat from the seeker, hot oil and metal, Spyglass felt too good to move for more lovemaking or even for energon… in fact, if he had a choice in the matter he would just go to recharge here. "We don't want to move… but we guess that back to base is a good idea since," he huffed in annoyance, "we will have to recharge soon, fuel or not. Hook was very adamant that we take care and allowed our self repair to work."

He… he was not allowed to touch? But… that was… just about the worst Starscream could do to him, which was fitting somehow, since he had so obviously hurt him with his lack of trust. Lack of trust… when had the gestalt ever trusted anyone? Well, trusted anyone with their sparks, it was so long ago he could barely recall it. Yet he sensed in Viewfinder a need for the blue seeker that rivaled their gestalt bond, Spyglass was deeply enamored with Skywarp on a level far deeper than his mate allowed himself to think of… what of himself and Starscream. Uneasily shunning the thoughts, he focused wide optics on the Air Commander. "If… n-no… sir, w-this component will do its best!" He had never before tried to actually talk as if he were only himself, he feared that he was failing miserably at it… obeying his orders he hesitantly lowered his arms

Thundercracker was so deliciously sensitive… his spark casing burning hot against Viewfinder's hands. Tracing the delicate clasps he could feel his own vents hitch and stutter, never having tried to be the one a merge was offered to, so very used to be the first riled to this point… Leaning down a little he avidly watched how the lager mech's spark reacted with avid fascination.

"I'll... hum, I'll take you to my room then, no one's likely to come there, I can't think why they would, and I've got a little fuel there, just a little stash, it's fairly low grade, but I think that'll be just fine for you, hum?" This would be a slightly harder warp, but the purple Seeker didn't mind, he liked showing off, and he liked practicing. Tightening his arms a little around Spyglass, Skywarp teleported away, appearing in his room laying on his berth in the same way he'd just been on the ground.

Spectro was trying to use the singular! Starscream decided he liked it, liked knowing he was dealing with... just a mech, not a whole gestalt. "I know you will," Starscream agreed in a dark purr. Gently, carefully, and utterly insistently, the Seeker began exploring the mech. He already knew where to touch to bring the most pleasure... but right now he wanted to learn how to tease, how drive thought, and fear, from Spectro...

He wanted... he wanted to pull Viewfinder closer, he wanted to take this further now... he wanted to enjoy the sensations, he wanted to let Viewfinder... Viewfinder was so obviously curious, even straining and trembling, almost unable to think clearly, Thundercracker could see how interested Viewfinder was...

This… this could easily drive him insane, especially since it was glaringly obvious that Starscream had no intention of granting him an overload any time soon. The large digits easily avoided his most sensitive armor and the Air Commander kept entirely away from his back. Spectro tried to keep still, he really did! Mewling, he aborted twisting, so close, the digits had been so close to his side seam, only a little insignificant micron away from utter bliss… "Sta-sir… please? Please?" His vocalization hitched with need, a need that would not be met, he didn't deserved it but he so wanted it… all, all he had to do was relax… "Sir!"

"Beautiful… TC please… can we have it? Can we merge?" he asked, voice full of need, while he began to tease the clamps open with gentle touches, trusting that Thundercracker would stop him if what he did was wrong.

He was just about to answer the seeker when arms tightened around him and the strange purple haze of a warp field obscured his vision for a few drawn out clicks. He did not recognize the room, but Skywarp had told him it was his, so… berth? Smirking slightly, Spyglass could not help purring, "Well, we certainly know what you want from us, sky dancer…" Turning serious once more, he tilted his head slightly. "You are more controlled then you let on, I bet not even Soundwave knows you are this good at warping!"

He wouldn't mind Spectro calling his name, not really, especially not in that needy manner. But Starscream liked the respect that 'sir' entailed, even now, when others would have dropped the title long ago. The Seeker did wonder slightly why the mech was holding still so, he liked it, he could explore easier, read Spectro's reactions, but the only condition he had given was not to touch. "Yes, Spectro? Please what?"

Thundercracker nodded, pulling Viewfinder closer, just a little. Carefully, he reached into Viewfinder, he would have to let the smaller mech open his own casing, he digits were too clumsy with desire.

"Aw, not that much, my Spyglass," Skywarp answered in unaccustomed modesty. "I mean, it's always good to have a few... secrets, you know? But, yeah, I'm really only this good with places I know... Sky dancer, I... I like that..." For a moment, he just lay there, let the cooler air wash through his systems. "Ooh! Right, fuel..." With a sigh, he shifted Spyglass off and went to get the energon he'd promised. "Um, if you need to, or want to, you can recharge here, I won't mind, and I'll wake you up when.... well, you can if you want to."

He became bolder, a little firmer in his teasing, but squeaked in surprise when Thundercracker reached into his chest. The seeker didn't intend to open his spark casing however, he only stroked over it with a touch so careful that it was almost nonexistent. "TC… w-we, mm, we have to do it soon… We are really, ah! Really close again…" He was close again already, so was the seeker, judging by his spark's agitated movements and flares. Teasing the last clasp open, Viewfinder whimpered at the energy snapping against his digits…

Curling up on the berth, Spyglass watched his… yeah, his seeker, go about fetching energon, mulling over the answer. "We are not going to tell, you know, not ever! We have seen you, and your trine, do that… we call you sky dancers, not seekers, 'seeker' only refers to your war function, not to the way you play in the sky… that is why we thought you where mated. Dirge's trine, they fly badly compared to yours, they don't dance, too jerky and they still almost fight each other in the sky... you, TC and the Commander… you almost seem to make love to each other up there…" He was actually almost in recharge, speaking softly and far more frankly then any of the gestalt would normally do… perhaps some of that had to do with the pure happy glee from Viewfinder and the strangely desperate yet needy desire from Spectro. "We're not going anywhere unless you throw us out, sky dancer…"

"We-w… this c-component… ah! P-please… needs to lie w-it can't, AH!" He could not keep upright long enough to finish the request, flopping to the berth surface with a cry as Starscream stroked a single digit along his left chest seam, almost hitting his latch mechanism. All too vivid sharing! Spectro knew that Viewfinder was initiating a merge, knew that, were it not for Hook, Spyglass would be, would have probably have already done, the same… Starscream… Primus! Did he even dare to think that such intimacy would be possible?

"I know, my little Spyglass," Skywarp said fondly, sitting on the berth and lifting the mech just a little, half gone to recharge or not, energon would do him good, and he wasn't going to let any harm come to his lover, not if he could help it, and certainly not from him! "Dirge's trine, heh... they're young, they don't know the first thing about being wing-brothers. Think programming's enough, all they need... one of these days they're gonna offline from their own stupidity if they don't learn."

If... he... focused... really focused... on what he was doing... Thundercracker thought he should... should be able to... open his lover, like his lover had opened him, he could... do this... The seeker shuddered in want, felt the clasp under his fingers, felt it give, he needed this.

"By all means, lay down, Spectro," Starscream gave permission in an ironically amused voice to the already prone mech. "See, you're doing better now, relaxing... aren't you? If you keep doing so well, I think I'll have to let you touch me again... Run you hands down my wings... against my cockpit... Maybe I'll even let you inside again, someday..." Starscream shivered at the images his words brought, oh, he would definitely let Spectro do all that... and more...

All he wanted now was to merge, he was high on Thundercracker's touch, but Viewfinder needed more, needed the spark under his digits, would do just about anything to get it. "Please TC? We'll do anything that you ask after this, just please, let us merge with you?" he begged sweetly, meaning every word, feeling his overload approaching fast, needing to merge before it took him offline… he wanted to show his lover what a gestalt felt like, how much pleasure they could achieve!

Spectro arched up from the berth, brought to the edge of overload by the words alone, his processor full of images, sensations and feelings that were too much and yet not, quite, enough. Keening in need, he could no longer get words out, couldn't beg for mercy… nor for more. He wanted everything… he wanted to be inside Starscream again, to touch him, really touch him this time, enjoy running his hands all over the sensitive controls…

Making a satisfied sound, Spyglass snuggled into the purple seeker's embrace, one hand idly tracing over a chest vent, not so much to tease as to simply… well, simply assure himself that yes, he could do it again. "Not nearly as well made as your trine either… design lacking. We like this design, mm… do we ever!"

More than every before, Thundercracker wanted to offline whomever had given him this faulty vocalizer. There was no need for Viewfinder to beg so sweetly, so beautifully, Thundercracker wanted to merge as much as the component seemed to. Finally, he had managed to open his lover, their sparks were utterly bared now, and beautiful... Viewfinder looked so beautiful like this... He pulled the mech too him, and gave a voiceless scream as their sparks touched.

Starscream gathered Spectro to him, he needed the mech against him almost more than Spectro needed to touch him. "Go ahead. Show me your enjoyment. I know you're close to overload, let me see you... let me hear you," the Air Commander whispered, a hoarse order, as he moved his hands to the places he knew would give the reaction he wanted.

"Mmm... come on, Spyglass. Take a little fuel, you need it, and I'd really rather not have Hook angry with me..." Skywarp said. He knew he was talking a lot, but Spyglass... listened. "A little fuel, and then we can recharge together again... Did you know, well, you probably did, but everyone, they seem to think that our two trines should be, you know, together... They don't appreciate beauty, not like you do..."

The sudden contact sent him reeling, and he latched onto the seeker's armor with another wordless keen, giving up on holding back. Spectro wasn't able to stroke, only hold, pressing himself as close to the white armor as he could possibly get. Again, overload wasn't long in coming, tearing into him as if it planned to shatter his spark, his keen barely died out before he was forced to scream. Clutching weakly at his… lover, he mewled brokenly after the overload passed. He was actually surprised to still be online.

He had been ready to play 'hard to get' over the energon, if only to get a chance at squirming against his lover's armor, but then the seeker uttered the magic words 'recharge together' and Spyglass gave in with a satisfied huff. "Well, when you put it that way, we guess we can drink a little." It was, as said, only a mild low grade, but to be truthful Spyglass wasn't sure he would have taken well to anything more powerful at the moment, his nanobots almost certainly wouldn't have. "Meh! Dirge and Starscream would have killed each other within a joor… besides, you look much better with me…" Smirking tiredly he held the cube out, it was still more than half full. His mates both overloaded quite suddenly, he had been too focused on his own tired teasing to pay any attention to the closed off bond, shrinking in surprise he clutched wide opticed at Skywarp.

There was not much to do but let it happen, Viewfinder screaming loud enough for both of them as their sparks brushed once, twice, and then quite suddenly began merging. It was astonishingly easy, as if the sparks had only been waiting for their dense carriers to bring them to this moment, pleasure magnifying, growing at a rate his systems could not follow, and he collapsed fully on top of his lover. It could not have lasted for more than a few clicks and yet he gained so much before overload hit with the force of a gale, tearing his awareness to shreds and tossing him into the strangely lonely darkness of recharge.

Starscream smirked contentedly, holding Spectro to him, stroking in a manner intended to give comfort, not to arouse. Spectro's overload had been wonderful to watch, to feel against his armor, to hear in the cries.. Yes, wonderful, but not enough to send the Seeker into his own. But Spectro... poor little Spectro, he was weakened, confused, almost certainly in no condition to do anything more tonight. "Reflector has nothing to fear from my trine, or from me. Yours is the only name I know, and I will not ask for the others," the Seeker promised, remembering that he had never actually addressed the cause of Spectro's fear. "Rest, I will be here in the morning," and perhaps by then... no, they had duty in the morning, slag, he was going to have to wait for a while.

Good thing he had just taken the cube, it would have been a shame to loose any of his stores from something as silly as being spilt. "Sometimes I'm surprised they haven't killed each other... Whoa, careful... still having fun, are they?" It was a pointless question, very obviously Spyglass' mates were still 'having fun'. Putting the cube aside for the morning, Skywarp shifted down, finding a comfortable position for them both to recharge in. "You know... I kinda like seeing you overload from the bond like that... It's interesting..."

For a brief click, Thundercracker thought he saw something indescribably beautiful. He got no time to look at it, pleasure cresting, and then he was, as Viewfinder had put it, hurtling through the abyss. Recharge took him before he found the bottom.

Fun… well, it was a fitting way of putting it, as fitting as any other at least. Snuggling with the larger seeker could become one of Spyglass' favorite activities, was becoming one of them, it almost rivaled snuggling with his mates, the only thing he missed was the easy banter that did not require the use of their vocalizes. "Mm… happy you like… gonna see a lot… of that we think…"

He was too spent to give voice to a protest, even though he wanted to. The Air Commander had gained nothing from this encounter, yet had given and still gave Spectro so much. For some reason he believed Starscream… and quietly gave up on staving off recharge, curling up against the white armor with a faint mewl.

"Oh, shush, you. Recharge," Skywarp muttered fondly before taking his own advice. He was warm and comfortable and happy, very happy.

Starscream knew he wasn't going to be able to rest. He could force a recharge cycle, and he'd wake up VERY cranky, and Spectro didn't deserve that. No, his energy levels were okay, he'd be fine if he just sat on the berth, back against the wall, and watched Spectro. The white seeker hadn't actually taken much time to look at the mech before, really look at him, like a lover... like whatever they were...

* * *

Please leave a review! We like reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Welcome to another chapter of Names' Secret. Still don't own, still played by the same people, you know the drill. So, onward to the fic!  


* * *

Turning over, still half in recharge, Viewfinder slipped and hit the berth surface aft first with a surprised yelp. It took a few clicks to orient himself and realize that he had slipped down from Thundercracker's chest. Well… that was a novel way of waking, not all pleasant but, yeah, novel. It was, however, undeniably pleasant to wake up with Thundercracker!

On-lining he felt different… he was not lying as he normally would, and he was higher? then their berth was, and… someone radiated heat along most of his chassis, it was really, really nice! "Mm?" Spectro instinctively pressed closer, twisting a little to be flush against… against Starscream? "Sir...? mm…nice…" Too contented to really realize that yes, it was Starscream, the same Air Commander he had been so very afraid of the day before… now there was only a slowly waking desire.

Spyglass did not want to on-line! He was feeling too good, all warm, safe and sated, the larger form curled around him well known and yet still new…

A yelp dragged him from recharge, and Thundercracker had to think a moment before remembering where he was. Viewfinder... last night, merge, oh, very nice... he'd offlined? "Hmm... you okay?" He didn't feel like sitting up yet, he should, they did have duty semi-soon, but a couple more moments of being lazy wouldn't hurt. Shouldn't hurt, at least...

Skywarp was vaguely aware of his berth-partner moving. Well now, that wouldn't do at all. If they were moving, it was time to get up, and he didn't want to get up, so he clearly had to stop them from moving. In pursuit of this laudable goal, the purple seeker muttered something disapprovingly and tightened his hold before deciding his logic was so unassailable that he ought to share it. "No move... no getting up, dun wanna."

"Yes, it's me, Spectro," Starscream answered, purring slightly as the mech pressed closer. His arousal had dropped off slowly through the night, though Spectro's recharging motions had renewed it at times.

On-lining his optics and turning his head, Spectro smiled sweetly at the Air Commander, still less than half way out of recharge. "We like this…" Lazy slow voice, he lifted a hand and idly traced the seams of Starscream's white face, even tracing the outline of his dermaplates, utterly fascinated with feeling what he had never thought to touch.

Skywarp's voice pulled him out of his semi-recharge, he reprocessed the words and could not help sniggering and then outright laughing at the disgruntled seeker. "We're afraid that it does not work like that lover, and we are sad to say that we need to get to our shift on time or Soundwave will find a way to punish us!"

Shaking his head at the blue seeker's question he got up and re-straddled his lover, "We are okay, were just startled is all…" this was nice… too bad he had to go soon. The gestalt liked working with Soundwave, who had a great respect for them, but that did not mean he was not a hard taskmaster nor that he held back on his punishments.

Starscream allowed the touch, very greatly enjoyed it, in fact. How much better would Spectro be without the irrational fear of the seeker? Irrational, a little of the rational fear... or was that respect? Hum, yep, he was getting a little spacey from skipping recharge. Optic meeting Spectro's, the Air Commander returned the smile. "Same here." As nice as it was, though, they did have duty... "Shift starts soon, though."

Laughter! His beautiful, unassailable logic was greeted with laughter! Hum... the plebeian called him lover, for that he could be forgiven his laughter... "Shift...?" Ooh... right. Ugh, he hated mornings. Skywarp sat up and sighed, they didn't even have time for a morning interface, that was the only thing that made mornings tolerable, and stupid work was taking it away. Stupid Soundwave, didn't he realize there were some things more important than work? "Don't want you punished..."

"What's even worse is falling out of your berth onto a wing. Even Starscream was laughing at me for that..." Thundercracker observed. Well, with Viewfinder there, he had absolutely NO desire to sit up... Oh, now that he could talk... "Right... ah, last night you asked... I... I want to stay with you. Um, even if I don't... really know." Right, talking was apparently relative. He could vocalize, but didn't seem capable of forming sentences.

Sniggering, he grasped Skywarp's face and pulled carefully until he could reach and plant a kiss on his dermaplates. "You are sweet when you on-line, did you know that? Mm… we will make it up to you… after all there is still the matter of an almost promise, is there not?" teasingly he let go and ran his hands down chest plates and cockpit. Spyglass did not see Skywarp's grumpiness as a problem, he would like to wake like this every shift…

"Ouch! Your poor wing…" he murmured distractedly and then did a mental double take, "You will? Really… you do know that means all of us? Even… there is nothing that can break a gestalt bond." Happy, yet worried, did Thundercracker really know what he were saying yes to? Not that Viewfinder really wanted to discourage him, not at all in fact… Primus… was he falling in love with the blue seeker?

"Shift...? Oh frag, shift!" lazy question morphed into a horrified exclamation as the words woke Spectro fully and he sat up abruptly, almost overbalancing in the seeker's hold, grasping on to whatever he could find so as not to fall and finding himself nose component to nose component with Starscream. "Oh… um, hello there, sir?"

Starscream's comment of "You still have time," got rather lost in Spectro's mad scramble for purchase. "Hum... hello..." and then Starscream decided he really didn't care, he could blame this on missed recharge, but he couldn't just ignore this situation. He leaned just a little bit closer and kissed the mech.

"Not sweet..." Skywarp started to protest, only to moan at Spyglass' words and touch, evil, demanding, cruel, perfect little mech... "I'm going to be thinking about you all shift again... You had better make it up to me, my little Spyglass... At least no-one trusts me with important or delicate work, since I'm such an air-head I'd forget how to do it..." Which was just how he liked it, plenty of time to himself.

"I know. I... hadn't thought about it at all because, well... I assumed you, they... I wouldn't be wanted..." Thundercracker knew perfectly well how silly that was NOW, of course, and so the earlier mistake turned out not to matter. "I'll... think about it, more, during shift... just to make sure, but... well, I'm sure enough to... say it, at least."

"Yes, sweet! And we very much expect you to…" Hopping of the berth with ease, Spyglass grinned wickedly and struck a pose he had seen human females take in pictures on various internet web pages, one hand behinds his head, slightly turned away from Skywarp, the other resting, caressing, his own upper thigh and hip joint. "After all, we are hard to forget! HA! You just pretend to be an airhead, sky dancer, we know better, but we'll keep that little secret."

"Silly flier, we are a gestalt… the tricky part is not finding prospective mates but in finding mates that can live with a mate bond not being exclusive!" Kissing the seeker soundly, Viewfinder then carefully got off and hopped to the floor, mentally smacking himself for speaking too fast and assuming too much… Well, said was said, hopefully Thundercracker wouldn't freak or… anything else bad.

What a stupid, insane thing to sa… Spectro's processor froze and his grip slackened, turning into a caress as he melted into the kiss. Oh this was good, so very good! Completely losing himself in the unexpected kiss, he mewled in disappointment when it was ended, having forgotten again that his shift and Soundwave loomed in the near future.

He needed to stop, even if the kiss had reminded his body of his hunger. They simply didn't have time, and while Starscream could probably get away with being late, Spectro couldn't really. And... right, he needed to unlock the door. Reluctantly moving the mech aside, the white seeker stood, focusing on moving, unlocking the door, doing what he needed, and not what he wanted. "I'll find you after shift."

"Oh, is that it. Well, that's not a problem... Mate?" Thundercracker belatedly processed the entirety of the statement. He didn't object to the comment, far from it, just... hadn't expected to hear the word... let alone so early. This was something... he needed to talk to his wing-brothers, really talk, find out what they were doing, let them know, at least know what was up with him... Even if Starscream was still in his mood, this needed to discussion.

Skywarp pouted, taking in Spyglass' deliberate posing. Stupid, stupid work... "I like being an airhead. Less demands on my time that way. But we'd better get going before we're both late..." He really didn't want to, Skywarp hated being responsible, but he didn't want to do anything that would get his Spyglass into trouble. The mech was worth showing a little responsibility for...

He wasn't freaking, good…"Ah… we are not always good at thinking before we speak, TC. We… we did mean it! We have never… we have better get to our shifts." It was not the way he would have preferred to leave his lover, but all in all he had stepped quite thoroughly in the tar pit already!

"The faster we leave the faster we can get back… where do you want us to meet you?" He liked that Skywarp could take his teasing, in fact played along with it. This shift would be long, he really hoped Soundwave had something beyond the usual or he would be sorely tempted to run off and find his lover for a little R and R.

Trying to get his bearings again he realized that Starscream had… "Oh? Yes sir, after shift!" That little sentence saved his mood from depression, oh, he would be nervous and jumpy for the whole shift… but it would be worth it…

"Yeah... we'd better," Thundercracker agreed. He finally stood, feeling awkward as he left, but there was nothing for it. Too his surprise, as he walked where he was going, Starscream contacted him.

'We're going flying,' Starscream messaged his trine-mates. They needed to talk, and since they didn't seem to be sharing a room lately...

For a long time, they just flew, silently learning current mood through maneuvers. Starscream's sudden... happiness took the other two jets by surprise, his black moods usually lasted much longer. While they were pleased his mood had passed, he could tell that wasn't the only, or even the biggest, reason for their glee. Oddly enough, it didn't bother him.

"Um, meet... I don't know, I guess we could just meet here and figure out where to go after that." Skywarp grinned, decided he should give Spyglass the access code for his room, did so before he left.

The gestalt didn't really talk while they worked, for once side by side. Instead they initiated the lightest form of the Reflector over mind, sharing only so much as the individual units wanted to. They were all surprisingly happy, satisfied and hopeful, not something they were all that used to or indeed really knew what to do with. Satisfaction… well, they knew how to sexually satisfy each other, they were as close as bond mates, but needed more than they were because they had a unique gestalt form that allowed them to be three as one, Reflector.

They separated at shift end, feeling another kind of satisfaction, a balance that they could only gain from each other. Spectro hesitated at the door, unsure if he should stay or go to the rec room, something he did not want to do alone.

Walking alone into the section of quarters belonging to the flies of the Nemesis felt extremely weird, and Spyglass kind of slunk along the corridor walls, having no wish to get in the way of Blitzwing or Ramjet when he was alone like this. He was extremely happy that Skywarp had given him the lock code or he would not have dared this.

Viewfinder was nervous, he feared that he had scared Thundercracker with his hinting… well, hinting was too weak a word really. But under his nervousness was that buoyant happiness that had been with him since the seeker told him that he would like a long term relationship.

Flight had soothed them, allowed them to reconnect as trine-mates, wing-mates, wing-brothers. The subsequent discussion turned out to be far more painless and easy then Thundercracker had feared. He still couldn't be certain about, well, he didn't mind the gestalt-bond, didn't mind it at all. Pit, the only reason the trine wasn't bonded was because Starscream flat refused, and he had never considered that any of them might be expected to be exclusive. Of course, that was a different matter, and Thundercracker knew it... In reality, the blue seeker knew that he had already made his decision, he would stay for as long as they would let him. Now, he was just looking for Viewfinder.

Skywarp was practically bouncing down the halls, positively giddy. Starscream was back to normal, aside from clearly skipping a recharge cycle and still being aroused, a state neither Thundercracker nor Skywarp had helped him with. Thundercracker, for his part, well, Skywarp had never seen the elder seeker look quite so... satisfied. And the blue seeker had brought up questions, such interesting information... Skywarp was thinking a bit about it, was Reflector, well, Viewfinder really, actually thinking about possibly bonding? What would Spyglass think about that, he'd have to ask... Opening the door to his room, Skywarp was momentarily surprised to find someone already there. A click later he remembered he'd given Spyglass the access codes, he'd been so busy thinking he'd almost forgotten. "Hiya, Spy'. Been waiting long?"

Starscream waited by the door, fairly vibrating with need and desire. His trine had given him a lot to think about, he hadn't realized they were getting so close to Reflector. He had been too hurt over perceived abandonment to really think about why they were leaving, to remember that they did have lives outside of him, outside of each other. But Spectro couldn't possibly be willing for, let alone wanting, anything deeper than... than what, what did they have?

He had been nice, not indulging his burning curiosity, and just settled on a corner on the recharge berth. It was a little unsettling to realize that Skywarp meant that much to him, that he had fallen that quickly for the ship's airhead, even if it was mostly pretend as he had found out. Spyglass almost jumped out of his armor when the door opened, and so he missed Skywarp's surprised expression. "Ah… no, we have not been here long. We have been good too! Do we deserve a reward for that?" He could not help being cheeky, giddy now that his seeker… was back with him.

Chancing a trip to the rec room without his mates had been a less then good idea, they had a stash of energon… Viewfinder had just been reluctant to take any for normal needs. Now he was engaged in a staring match with the havoc twins and three stunticons, when had he lost his sense again? Right, never mind… keep you optics on the enemy and don't show fear!

He finally made up his processor and moved out of the room only to find that Starscream was waiting for him. It felt good, Spectro almost deflated with relief, the seeker had really meant it! "H-hello sir… We… um… ha-had a good flight?"

Starscream very much doubted that Spectro had flown at all, no matter what that sentence seemed to suggest. "Hum... I did, yes. I hadn't realized my trine was quite so... taken with your other two members." He offered a short, soft smile before turning and walking away, slowly. He was sure Spectro would follow, it should be obvious he was expected to, after all, Starscream had no reason to be here apart from Spectro.

Checking the public areas first, Thundercracker was surprised when he found Viewfinder in a stare down with five other mechs in the middle of the rec room. His lover was putting up a brave front, but he was clearly frightened, and likely in need of help. "There you are, I've been looking for you. Having trouble?" The seeker moved to stand behind Viewfinder, he wasn't sure if the component wanted the base to know they were lovers, and so he attempted to keep it fairly professional.

Honestly, Skywarp hadn't even considered that Spyglass might look around, or rather, hadn't considered that Spyglass SHOULDN'T look around. He had given the mech permission to use his room whenever Spyglass wanted, after all, not in as many words, but that was still what he had done, and so of course his little mech could look at whatever he wanted. But then, Skywarp was hardly going to turn down any chance to 'reward' his lover. "Well, of course it does, my Spyglass. Was there anything you, mm, had in mind?"

No matter that it was not the most intelligent thing to do, Viewfinder could not help relaxing when Thundercracker came to help him. He… had not been sure how far the seeker would go for him, since they were not officially anything yet. Uncharitable! But so much had happened in such a short time, he felt almost like his gyro stabilizers were out of sync. "Not anymore, Thundercracker, but we would like to find a private place after getting energon." He glared at the five mech who all seemed… startled, as he moved closer to his lover and put a hand on his leg. He was not really sure what he was doing, staking a claim? Or showing that the blue seeker had a claim…

"I have a lot of things in mind sky dancer… did you know we had monitor duty this shift? Not all four joors, but well… we had a very nice time of watching you and your trine dance. We could almost accuse you of doing it on purpose, knowing what it would do to us!" It had been glorious, he had been a little surprised that it for once seemed to affect him more than his mates, they had both had things on their minds… belonging… and bonding… "We could start with kissing? We like kissing you…"

Following Starscream, Spectro thought over what he had learned from his mates. Viewfinder was completely lost, personally he approved of Thundercracker and saw no problem in that becoming permanent. Spyglass… well, he wanted what Viewfinder seemed to be getting but was still not really ready to admit that, it was typical of the gestalt's most aggressive member, at the bottom of it he simply did not want to abandon his mates in any way. They had reassured him, of course… Spectro's own relationship with the Air Commander was more difficult, he could not read the seeker, didn't know what to expect at all… like that seemingly innocent remark about his mates and Starscream's wing mates, was it a warning or just… something else. "If it… the other components are equally taken with your trine mates' sir, they… seem to fit…"

Ah, he didn't mind if anyone knew. Thundercracker brushed his digits against Viewfinder's helmet, the only part of his lover that he could really reach like this. "Of course. So let's get the energon, and then we can move." Thundercracker stayed in contact with Viewfinder while the energon was drawn, it was almost surprising how natural they made the actions, the touches.

"Kissing, hum? That sounds good," Skywarp grinned. He liked that his mech had watched him fly, it was like they'd shared the experience. Kneeling in front on Spyglass, the seeker thought suddenly how... lucky he was? Yes, lucky... He had meant it... not as a joke, but not quite serious, when he'd said he loved Spyglass. But it seemed he had been a lot more serious than he realized. ...He couldn't say it again, not yet... not when he knew he meant it, it would frighten his little Spyglass, so Skywarp settled for caressing faceplates before leaning in to give the requested kiss.

"Oh, I've no objections. They're happy," Starscream didn't clarify just who was happy. He wasn't quite sure he wanted this conversation in the hallways anyway, and he'd rather talk after overload cleared his thoughts. Taking Spectro to his personal quarters this time, Starscream didn't bother to lock the door. The only one aside from his busy wing-brothers who would bother him in here was Megatron, and he'd come if the door was locked or not.

Spyglass leaned into the fleeting caress and the subsequent kiss, his seeker was so absolutely the best at kissing! He wasn't comparing him to anything, just deciding that it had to be so because… well, because he wanted it to be so, besides he didn't need reason, no, reason could take a stroll into a smelting pit… Making a throaty whine, he put his hands on purple shoulder plates, digging into the seams by the large vents.

He relaxed again, until he realized where he was… "Sir? Ah… this is…" Stopping himself before stating the obvious, Spectro tried not to look around curiously but it was a fight he lost before it had really begun. It was somehow boosting his confidence that Starscream had taken him here, at the same time as it made him nervous and aroused.

He felt safe, as safe as if he was with his gestalt, and if that did not drive the point home then nothing would! He was hopelessly in love… how in the Unmaker's na… no, this was all Thundercracker, beautiful, graceful, desirable Thundercracker. The seeker made a point of touching him, and Viewfinder tried his very best to keep a hand on his lover in return, glaring darkly at any mech who seemed to be glancing in their direction.

Skywarp melted at the whine, the smaller hand digging into him... He trailed his hand up Spyglass' leg, just tracing his chassis, touching... "Lay down, let me do the work, do you mind? I would love to see you under me... my dear, precious, lovely Spyglass... I," Skywarp silenced himself, it was too soon, he had already decided that.

"Yes... I figured my quarters were more comfortable than a hallway or an empty room... Even if those were my idea," the last was said with dry humor, a round about attempt at calming Spectro down. Starscream sat on his berth and waited a moment to see what Spectro would do now. Currently, the mech was looking around, the Air Commander didn't mind that, let him get comfortable... at least, a little.

Energon was poured with an economy of actions, sending the clear message that Viewfinder and he had better places to be, more important things to do. Fuel gained, they left the rec room, and the fragged mechs, behind them. "So, where do you want to go?" Thundercracker asked. As soon as they were out of the halls, they could talk, and he knew the component would very much like to hear what he had to say.

"They… were convenient at the time, we liked… this component did enjoy both encounters, sir…" He admitted it somewhat shyly, slowly turning to face the Air Commander again and feeling his faint arousal jump higher. "This component… regrets only that you, sir, did not get what you should have had from this one!" Hesitantly approaching his… Starscream, Spectro stretched out an arm and placed a hand against the larger mech's leg. "We found you all to be… fascinating today, seeing how you dance with your trine makes this component very… aroused."

"We can go to our quarters again? We know they are not in use… and we know yours are." Relived to be out of the rec room, Viewfinder felt his good mood and rather a lot of his earlier arousal trickle back, well augmented by that of his otherwise engaged mates. He refused to stop touching his lover at this point, walking/running a little to be able to keep his hand on the leg armor, it was not a problem for him but probably looked rather ridiculous.

His processor stopped working around 'love seeing you under', all Spyglass could do was follow the directions, arousal spiking and a stupid little happy grin on his dermaplates. Having Skywarp's undivided attention was better than kissing… but only just barely. "Anything lover! We will do anything you want us to!"

He shifted Spyglass a little higher on the berth to give himself room. His spark gave a pulse at the heedless promise, Spyglass MEANT it, he knew, but... Skywarp distracted himself, licking and teasing the small mech. "I want to merge tonight, please... All day, I thought of it, I thought of you... my Spyglass, my love..."

"Sure, that works fine," Thundercracker agreed. He wondered if Viewfinder would object to being carried... likely so, unfortunately, and not for the first time he envied Skywarp his teleporting. He wanted to go slowly so that Viewfinder didn't have to half-run, but on the other hand he just wanted to get to a room, alone, well, mostly alone, with his lover.

Starscream moaned at the touch, "Spectro... Give me now what you could not then. S-show... me your arousal... and let me reward it." He sounded like a character from a bad holo-film, and decided he didn't care, settling against the wall, he liked sitting up and watching Spectro against him.

He really wanted to take his lover to their real quarters, but, unless Skywarp obliged them, the entrance was too small. While the gestalt weren't overly happy at being stranded on a foreign world, they had found that the crash had given them some opportunities, one was that their 'real' quarters were a former stateroom, with a recharge pad big enough to fit Tidelwave… he wanted to show his love mate that! Pressing the code to the door, Viewfinder huffed in annoyance and decided he had better tell Thundercracker about their… living situation, maybe suggest that Spyglass and Skywarp could be persuaded to take them all there, and making a mental note of speaking to his mates about a more viable solution. "We want to be held… will you do that? We'll take it from there, let things happen as they will…. But we… we really need to feel you close…" Needing closeness, to feel the heat of his love mate's spark…. Wishing he had had the courage to ask the seeker to carry him.

Crooking his head, Spectro thought the order, request?, over for a click, then nodded and stepped closer, close enough that his armor was pressed to Starscream's leg. Running his hands over the smooth armor, reaching up and over the berth edge to rub gently at thigh armor, he wondered if this was truly what Starscream had meant. "This component will give you all it can sir!"

Skywarp was good, relentless and thorough, once again belying his label of 'trine airhead'. Cooing softly at the first caresses, Spyglass' vocalizer soon produced cries and gasping moans. He did understand what Skywarp said, it took time, however, to get enough control over his vocalizer to answer while keeping control of his hands so that the seeker could continue his explorations. "Yes, love… ah! Merge… um ah! AH! Yes!"

Leaning forward, Starscream rubbed a little at Spectro, more willing to indulge both of their need to touch. "I know you will, you always do. And I like what you do..." He was trembling already, had spent nearly the full day in some level of arousal, and being so near Spectro... who was still trying so hard to use singular. Starscream wondered why, he'd ask in a bit, perhaps.

Thundercracker picked up Viewfinder the moment he processed the request. Slipping into the room, he noticed again how... bare it was, empty... It did not seem as though three mechs lived here. "I think Skywarp's in love with... ah, he's never told us that component's name. And I think I..." Thundercracker trailed off, nuzzling the component in his arms. He needed to say it, and he needed to say it NOW, before heat choked his vocalizer again. "I'll stay with you, and I know being with you means all of you, doesn't it, and I guess... maybe that scares me, but I ... need..."

"Just tell me when, my Spyglass... I will give you anything you want, just ask..." Had he said love?

He didn't ask, he couldn't ask, for once completely at a loss for words, and so responded in the only possible way, splitting his chest plates. He was eager for this, Skywarp had not been the only one longing through four all too long joors!

Viewfinder relaxed completely the moment he rested against his lover's chassis, only moving to snuggle into the perfect position. "Mm… the Spyglass component is in love with him, but it will take a little while for it to admit to it, it has always been stubborn! We love you… we have been waiting all shift to say it… being scared is fine! Just fine, and we will not demand anything from you until you are ready to give it!"

It was limited what he could do while standing on the floor and so Spectro pulled back, bemoaning the loss of contact even if it were only for a little while, and climbed onto the berth, there were things the gestalt had shared freely and he very much intended to used some of that information now! Stroking and teasing, he carefully crawled into Starscream's lap, licking at the cockpit glass until he was front to chest with the seeker and could use both his hands to play with the chest vents. Mirroring memories that were not really his, he slipped his digits between the thin metal strips of the cover…

"Oh, SPYglass," Skywarp barely vocalized the words. "You are so beautiful..." He carefully nuzzled the open chest, felt the wash of energy... he had felt this before, against his cockpit the very first time they had interfaced. Now he would meet it with his own, splitting his own chest open.

Thundercracker pet Viewfinder a little, just stroking, just touching. He would be absolutely okay if that was all that happened this time, just cuddling and talking. "But I need you," repeating and finishing his previous statement. "Because... you understand me, as well as my trine does..." It was easier to talk like this somehow, not actually looking at the mech in his arms. The mech who... loved him... "I would... like to meet Spectro and... Spyglass?"

Starscream gave a little keen of loss, even though he knew logically that it was needed. He screamed and shook freely as Spectro teased his way up, then froze sharply as... what was Spectro doing? Fingers... in... He hadn't known anything could fit in there, hadn't even considered that anyone might try slipping anything IN to his vents... The Air Commander wasn't quite sure if he liked it, but he didn't really dislike it... Spectro's digits brushed against him and Starscream shrieked, arching against the wall, hand coming up to hold Spectro still, DON'T let him move away...

Keening in need, Spyglass writhed under Skywarp, he loved that the larger mech called him beautiful, even if he still felt that it was wrong. They, the Reflector gestalt, were not bad looking, but they lacked most of the attractive qualities held so high by their own fraction. It was difficult to adjust to the idea that someone wanted them, him, out of needs other than finding someone easily dominated… they were not, anymore. They had chosen to gain strength in the one way their smaller size made them perfect for, one rape had been enough. Luckily, Skywarp knew just how to banished thoughts from his processor…

The Air Commander had not seemed to find this action nearly as stimulating as Skywarp had, but then Spectro's digits touched the sides of the vents and he was very happy that Starscream decided to hold him against his chassis or he would have caused harm to the delicate vent covers. Of course, he was quite happy about the whole 'Starscream is touching me' too. Changing his grip, Spectro lay his fingers against the vent sides, stroking delicately, then tilted his head slightly to lick at Starscream's exposed throat.

He listened to his love mate, feeling a lazy sort of giddiness at hearing the seeker confirm his feelings… even being asked for a meeting with his gestalt mates. Viewfinder was content, didn't in particular want anything but be close to Thundercracker…"We understand you, we feel the same… it is more than we ever dared to hope for, ever imagined to find. We can arrange a meeting fairly easy, love mate, but more importantly, we need to show you our real quarters! We are just not sure how to do so… you see, we dug them out of a crushed part of the ship, the entrance is so narrow that we have to worm our way through in some places. It is for safety… we cannot defend this place very easily…" Gesturing at the bareish quarters, he worried his lower dermaplate, it really bothered him that he couldn't just take Thundercracker there.

"Somehow, I didn't think you quite lived here..." Thundercracker commented, laughing softly. "And, well... 'Warp would rather happily help me there, but..." he didn't want to HAVE to rely on younger seeker like that, and he was sure Viewfinder felt the same. And while he would be willing to defend Reflector, and he knew Skywarp would as well, Thundercracker also knew that there WOULD be times they weren't there. "Well, I'm sure we'll work something out."

Starscream was screaming, shaking. He had to assume he liked Spectro's actions, his body's reactions suggested that he did, even if the seeker wasn't quite sure himself. He wasn't going to have to worry too much longer, the overload he had denied himself last night was drawing ever closer.

The first touch of his spark against Spyglass' was nothing more than pure pleasure. It was good, undeniably so, Skywarp might have been satisfied with that under other circumstances. Not this time, not with Spyglass. He wanted a deeper merge, wanted his love to know how he felt...

Removing his hands, Spectro took a hold of both shoulders, between neck and shoulder vents, rubbing himself against Starscream's cockpit and, incidentally, his back against the hands holding him. He moaned into the taunt neck joint, nibbling carefully, not wanting to overstep himself yet wanting to show that he could be trusted with anything the Air Commander chose to give him. "Sir, overload for this one? This one remembers how it sounded, wants to hear it again… please?"

"We will… hum, this is nice, we think we will end up being quite addicted to cuddling soon." Leaning his head against a shoulder vent with a soft smile, Viewfinder allowed himself to just feel for a bit, the soft gust of air as it flowed from his love mate's vents to, almost, caress his own chassis. "We saw you fly today… what is it like? Not flying, so much as… flying with your trine, we mean?"

Pleasure gave Spyglass back the use of his vocalizer, he also lost control, his hands going from berth to black and purple armor in a nanoclick, almost clawing in his urgency. "More, sky dancer more! We want it all… Ah! Please!?" Whether it was him, the seeker, or their sparks that decided it, the merge obligingly deepened, causing emotions to bleed into it. Spyglass was already close, gasping cries mixed with pleading for more leaving his taxed vocalizer turning higher and higher in pitch.

He had little choice but to grant Spectro's request, he felt SAFE with the little mech. Spectro had the ability now, and had once had the desire, perhaps, to offline Starscream for good, but the Air Commander knew he wouldn't, and he loved that feeling. Respect without fear, that was what he wanted, was that what he had? "Spectro...!"

"Oh, Spy'!" Skywarp gasped. "Spyglass..." Love wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be possible to fall in love so soon, he was a flier, they were ground, strong, weak... It was never supposed to be this way, "Spyglass, I love you... I... please..."

"I never get to cuddle enough... Screamer's only clingy when he's in his moods... which, by the way, he recovered from this one... very fast." Thundercracker knew it was Spectro's doing, in some way, but he wasn't wanting to pry. "'Warp, well... He's only cuddly before or after interfacing, never just happy with it for it's own sake..." The blue seeker continued to pet the small mech in his arms, happy to indulge his desire to touch. "Flying...? Hum... I suppose it's similar to interfacing, only without the... hum... arous... no, that's not it... But, well... It's more than just the flying, of course... that's good too, wonderful! But... when I'm with my wing brothers... I... I can't, View', I'm sorry. I can't... there's not words for it."

"Don't be! We suppose it is like our gestalt bond, it has to be felt since there are no words for it…" nuzzling Thundercracker's neck joint, Viewfinder contemplated what to actually tell if this continued, and he believed his love mate so it would, then fair warning was perhaps a good idea. "We asked because we think it might, in a 'not linked' way, be similar to what we feel when we are with our mates… We can be very clingy… all of us, we are very needy of contact mostly, we even sleep in a pile."

Spectro did what he would have done with a gestalt mate in distress, poured the link, tentative as it was, full of his own feelings towards the black and purple seeker. Love, need, safety, reassurance, admiration… every shred of positive emotion he could dredge up. It was a lot, a lot more then he had thought, but that did not matter, all he knew was he had to make the seeker sure, prevent regret from ever touching the brilliant spark of his lover… ~We love you, sky dancer!~

The Air Commander obliged him, and more, shrieking Spectro's name before the passionate cry turned wordless. It was so much better than the first time, he knew and could dimly feel that his mates were feeling pleasure like he was, if different types, but none of them were overwhelming him, his processor clear to take in every sound of the overloading Starscream.

Hum... feeling that closeness without 'needing' to fly... "It... does sound similar..." Thundercracker felt lonely suddenly, immensely lonely for no reason at all. With a faint whimper, he nuzzled Viewfinder back, hugging his lover closer... Not alone, he wasn't alone... but he still felt so senselessly lonely.

The momentary panic, momentary fear, was met with such an overwhelming rush of love, acceptance, other things, things he had never felt from a lover before, that Skywarp was instantly lost, unable to do more than feel, enjoy, return the emotions as best he could. Maybe they would even have a conversation after this, but it wasn't needed, he didn't need it to know he would give his little Spyglass anything, anything his love needed, or simply wanted, to be happy.

The overload lingered in a delicious way, but even the best of things ended eventually, the pleasure couldn't last forever. Spectro was still against him, his own hands keeping the smaller mech there. Starscream was ready to talk now, but Spectro... "Are your needs met?" He shouldn't have to ask, he should be able to see, to know... but he needed to ask, didn't know his lover well enough yet, wasn't used to someone who... Spectro might well ignore his own needs, no, WOULD ignore them, if Starscream didn't inquire, didn't insure...

Releasing his emotions like that made Spyglass unable to hold back his overload. He felt the energy rise for the last time, not ebbing again but towering over him and then crashing down on him with crushing force… still, it was a force he welcomed. ~Yes! More Skywarp…~ Not even realizing that he was using the bond to speak while pouring everything he felt into the merge link. Coming down, or climbing back up, after his overload was hard, he was not used to something of this intensity…

His only answer was to curl, shaking into Starscream's chassis as Spyglass' overloaded flooded both his mates with a tangle of strong emotions, half tied to the gestalt and half to Skywarp. For once he was silent as he overloaded, the unrestrained sharing of everything tearing his individuality away, for a brief moment awakening the Reflector over mind… Afterwards he was limp, completely shocked at his mate's unrestrained response to a 'simple' merge.

"TC? What is wronAH!!" As unprepared as Spectro, Viewfinder clung to his love mate, keening as the overload ravaged him… almost forcing him to become one with Reflector. He gave himself up easily enough if surprised, but he did not want Skywarp's touch shared, as it was he longed for Thundercracker. He did, however, give his 'blessing' of sorts, joining with Reflector to give a mental caress to their mate before separating again… all happening in the space of a few clicks.

Spyglass' overload triggered his own in a welcomed chain reaction. Skywarp could feel others on the edge of the merge, realized hazily that it was the gestalt, his lover's mates. He could only just barely feel them by Spyglass' responses, but he was enjoying too much to give much thought to what had happened.

Starscream watched the overload curiously, half wondering if he should be jealous of his trine-mates for effecting HIS lover like this. He knew well enough that it was beyond the gestalt's control, and didn't begrudge them their sharing, not after what Spectro had told him, of what a weakness it could bring... "I need to know something, Spectro," the Air Commander warned, and then waited a moment to see if he would answer.

Thundercracker listened avidly, pressing Viewfinder to his chest and not completely surprised when he felt a stab of jealousy. Viewfinder was never really alone, even now Thundercracker had just been served a powerful reminder of how the gestalt shared... everything. He didn't have that sharing... even with his own wing-brothers, it had bothered him for a while, though he tried to ignore it. Most recently, they hadn't even been able to help Starscream, hadn't even really tried. Thundercracker shook his head silently, and didn't answer Viewfinder.

"Si-sir?" Returning his focus to the mech who still held him, Spectro realized that he had zoned out completely for a click, forgetting where he was and why. It was both painful and gratifying to know that Spyglass had apparently found a compatible mate, judging by Thundercracker and Viewfinder they were also compatible… he was envious. Spectro wanted Starscream to be compatible but… the odds were long that the gestalt was that lucky! And even longer that the fliers would all want more than just a relatively long affair…

It took a little time to come back to himself, clinging to his love mate still, a bit disorientated by his mate's strong emotions and the almost touch of the youngest seeker. Viewfinder realized that something was indeed wrong, Thundercracker held him close, hard… almost possessively. He didn't really mind that, but it was neither Thundercracker's normal behavior nor the impression of 'normal' he had gotten and still held from their merge. "TC… tell us what is wrong?"

He was not shocked by how deep the merge ended up being, instead embracing the slowly receding presence of the seeker with a strange reluctance to the thought of letting him go. Spyglass wanted to keep Skywarp where he was, as a part of him… a part of Reflector. Not a gestalt part, that would be impossible even if the seeker wanted it and he did not, but as a fourth mate, another voice keeping loneliness at bay. A small whine left him as the last of their merge slipped away and left him drained and achingly empty.

He answered... he was coherent then, good. "I need to know... How you view me, what you want... need, from... from me, from this..." Ineloquent words, Starscream wasn't completely sure what he was asking, definitely wasn't sure how to phrase it. It couldn't be, wasn't just fear for the gestalt, Spectro wanted him, had said that. But which 'him' did Spectro want, the arrogant, demanding, and above all strong, perfect image that Starscream projected...? But if that was all he wanted, why was he still here, that persona had slipped away last night, was cracked and frayed again this night.

He could feel Spyglass' reluctance to let him go, it made Skywarp... very happy, though he worried that he was hurting his little love... worried over just how deeply he could hurt Spyglass now. "Spy'? My love...?" No need to ask what was wrong, he knew what was wrong... Spyglass didn't want him to leave. "Spyglass, my little Spyglass, please..."

"I'm... LONELY, View'... Lonely... without any reason, I shouldn't be.... I should be... I AM happy, happy with you, with... But I'm lonely, it's clawed at me so long..." Sitting on the floor, back to the berth, the blue seeker curled around Viewfinder, falling into silence broken only by the sound of his vents. Poor Viewfinder, he shouldn't be forced to deal with Thundercracker's issues like this... but the seeker knew well enough that if this love was going to work out, the component needed to know this stuff, needed to know HIM.

"This one… understands, we don't understand loneliness but… we do fear it." Hesitating with stating the next part, Viewfinder petted his love mate, reveling in the closeness just as he felt anguish over not being able to help with the pain. "You… love mate, you don't have to be alone? We… the Reflector gestalt would welcome you… this one would be happy to join with you. This one did not want to ask… not like this, but needs you to know that there would be no hesitation if you chose that path…"

"Is okay… We'll be okay love!" He would, but oh, it had been painful to let go again, Spyglass did not want to feel that again and yet he already longed to merge… to start it all over just for those few sweet moments were Skywarp and he were one. Reaching up, he petted the seeker's armor soothingly while trying to calm himself down, sooth his aching spark. "What is it, sky dancer?" He was not used to anyone saying please to him… no, not used to it at all!

"What this one needs...?" That was a question he was not sure how to answer. Spectro wanted, needed, what his mates had, but would Starscream want that? No, he had asked and it was better to be honest this time… maybe, just maybe… "This one wants you sir, wants… needs your gentleness and your dominance. This one finds… found you attractive, first dangerously so, then…" He was uncomfortable as all pit talking about this, vocalizing his stupid little wishes, irrelevant things that the Air Commander would laugh at… he was so weak! Desperately, Spectro snuggled closer, afraid of the rejection that would certainly come at any moment now. "Then because you were both gentle and domineering… i-it was even better then when you ordered me to satisfy you, sir… this one… sorry!" Burrowing his head against the shoulder amour and vent, he tightened his hold on the seeker.

"I... I know," Thundercracker said. And that was, he realized, part of why the loneliness was so strong now, now he had a way out... "But, joining... even if it's 'just' you... They'd be included. And I know logically... that you're not as much... three, in, say, the manner my trine is, but..." The blue seeker wished suddenly that Skywarp was there, the younger seeker was much better with words, he just kept talking until things made sense, even if no-one seemed to be listening.

Skywarp smiled a little at the reassurance, his Spyglass was so generous... "I hurt you. I could feel it, you didn't want me to go... and I hurt you..." The seeker was genuinely distressed, he hadn't liked leaving, and not just because his lover wanted him to stay.

Automatically stroking the cowering mech, long and lazy strokes of the sort he would rarely give Thundercracker to calm him, Starscream tried to figure out how to respond. It sounded entirely too good to be true, that this mech wanted, said that he needed, exactly what Starscream longed to give, gentleness that did nothing to weaken his authority... But there was no way that even the best spy team could have found out, his own wing-mates didn't know, didn't understand his desire. Even with the gestalt interfacing with his trine, they couldn't have found out. And somehow, Spectro didn't seem like that good of an actor. "Why are you sorry, Spectro?" He was going to have to work on that, if his... whatever Spectro was, if he apologized, Starscream wanted to know why.

"It was unavoidable, and is a part of merging, none of us could have predicted that it would be that deep… and love?" Spyglass was surprised again at the feelings moving across the seeker's faceplate, so unguarded… "We do not regret a thing!"

"This o… this one is being too forward, and this one should not criticize you sir!" He could not help relaxing as hands stroked over his chassis, the only thing staying tense his hands, still grasping armor as if in a death grip.

"We understand! Please believe this one love mate, this is why we did not want to ask… you need to meet and know my gestalt mates before taking such a decision. We just… we wanted you to know how very serious we are taking this. We are not toying with you, we will make room for you however and whenever you need it." Of course it was painful to be even semi-rejected like this, but Viewfinder made sure not to allow that to translate into tone or body language, keeping his touches light and soft. He did want the seeker, but it would have to be on his terms, not because it would make him happy or end his loneliness… it would not be fair to either of them, or the gestalt.

"I know... I do, I do believe you, View'... it helps, it... I wonder if 'Warp would be willing to help me to your real quarters... tomorrow, or whenever. Or even... even just working together, if we can talk..." Thundercracker wanted this to work out, as quickly as possible, it wasn't fair to leave things in confusion like this... Fear, he was still afraid they wouldn't like him, how foolish was that?

"Criticize...?" Starscream repeated the word, surprised and confused. Well... he could sort of see how that might possibly be construed as criticizing, he would definitely consider it such in a different... ooh. "Spectro, you must understand something. I like this, I like being tender and indulgent... I am not very much like the mech I seem to be, and I know that. But I can't be gentle if you don't respect me... even if the answers to my questions are unflattering towards me, I need you to respect me enough to be truthful, but I don't like this fear. If you do something wrong by mistake, I will correct you... it's only if you persist, willfully displease me, that I'll get angry..." He wasn't completely sure how well he was expressing his desires, expectations, but he had never had occasion to verbalize them before, never had reason to delineate them even to himself.

Skywarp stroked Spyglass a little, it was good to know they didn't regret it... "But I still hurt you... I want to protect you, keep you safe... yes, I know that means all of you! I... Please, Spyglass, how can I... please tell me how I can make it up to you?"

Oh… That was more than he had hoped for, and more then he knew what to do with, to be honest. He had hoped for... What had he hoped for? Continuation, acceptance and maybe, over time, something similar to what his mates had. Spectro started to tremble, relief mixed with wonder and hope causing a strong reaction he could not block. "This one does respect you sir! This one just… does not know how to ask for its needs without sounding disrespectful. This one… the Reflector gestalt is a unique unit, and this one fears that that will… make you reject this one in time." He had to turn his head away, did not dare see what reaction his words caused in the Air Commander. His frank speech might just cause the rejection to be that much quicker in coming.

"We know, we like that you want to do so… it is a new feeling to be safe, to feel safe like that! We don't know, sky dancer… the only thing that will make it go away is bonding, love, and that we will not demand of you!" He made it a… well, not a joke, but said it lightly, teasingly, so as not to pressure the seeker. He wanted it as much as any mech with a functioning processor, but he wanted love too and that was harder to get, since his lover had to more than like his gestalt mates.

"Both would be good, love mate! We will not let you be lonely when we can prevent it, will you stay tonight? We like sleeping with you…" If a mech was capable of human blushing, Viewfinder would have done so now, silly that, but actually asking his lover to stay and sleep with him... yeah…

Thundercracker nuzzled Viewfinder, relaxing more. The request almost sounded silly, but he liked it, liked hearing it. "Yes... yes, gladly..." Standing, even long enough to get on the little-used berth, proved to be surprisingly hard, but it was worth it. Worth it to lay down, wrap around his... love mate, he liked the phrase. Cuddle with Viewfinder and think about the other two... and about his trine, Skywarp... Thundercracker found he would rather greatly enjoy watching what his wing-brother might do with his lover, what all of them... This might actually work out, he realized. As long as Starscream wasn't difficult about it...

"No, look at me, Spectro," Starscream said firmly, not angry, no, he wasn't angry, but when a mech refused to meet his optics, he always felt he was being lied to. "If you're not telling me your needs, then how am I supposed to meet them? And I told you, I like doing that. You make me happy when you show you trust me by telling me what you need and letting me take care of it. That's far from disrespectful." His trine... was more than a little taken with the gestalt, and Starscream knew the he himself was included in that. If they were going to have a long-term... relationship like this, with people outside the trine, a three-mech gestalt was... seemed to be a good fit.

"I would," Skywarp responded immediately. "Not, I mean, because you 'demand' it, but..." He could keep them safe better, know if they were in danger sooner, make his little Spyglass happy... none of those were reasons to bond, well, making his lover happy might be... "I love you." And then another thought occurred, "But, ah... maybe I should, um, meet the others...?"

Actually laughing weakly, Spyglass nuzzled against his lover, his seeker was so eager it was funny, and gratifying! "We think that is a good idea lover, not that we think they would reject you… actually we know then would not, they both approve of your protective possessiveness. This one likes it too, you know? It makes us feel…. happy, loved!"

He didn't respond verbally, only snuggled up to his love mate's warm chassis, Viewfinder would normally have protested violently to being manhandled but… no, not when Thundercracker did it, the seeker had no motive other then getting them both comfortable enough to recharge together. Well, at other times the motive might be a little more… dirty, but Viewfinder would have to be an idiot to protest the outcome of that! He was gratified that Thundercracker had asked for their relationship, Primus it was weird to think like that, to be escalated… much faster then he would have dared to ask for or even hope for. "Mm…" He nuzzled his face against the larger mech's neck joint, optics already flickering off line from the simple bliss of lying together.

"Yes s-sir…" He looked up, meeting Starscream's optics, he could see the logic in the Air Commander's statements but that did not make it easier for him to actually do any of it. With a slight whimper, Spectro rubbed his head against the larger mech's digits, he really wanted an overload from Starscream… wanted to have it without influence from his mates. "This one… craves your touch, needs to… to overload from your touch, please?" Turning his head slightly he nibbled on the tip of one blue digit.

Hum, yes... cuddling was nice, recharging like this would be... mmm... nice... Thundercracker hummed a little in response to Viewfinder's nuzzling before slipping into recharge.

How gratifying, Spectro did what he wanted as soon as he was told. And he'd guessed right before, Spectro was desperate for touch, to touch and be touched... The request didn't need a verbal answer, just actions, and Starscream put himself towards fulfilling it happily, running his hands over the body he had learned last night.

"But you are loved!" Skywarp reminded laughingly. "And... possessiveness? I dunno... I guess, maybe... I just... No-one's allowed to hurt you, not even me. So I guess maybe... Or maybe I should stop talking, I never make sense..."

His newly acquired chew toy was quickly put to better use, the nimble blue digits exploring his chassis with a skill that reduced him to a shivering, moaning mess in a few clicks, all Spectro really could do was to cling to Starscream. It was partly because he had been so high strung, almost vibrating with fear and need, such a potent combination, the rest were his gestalt's normal weakness… Truthfully, he wanted to beg the Air Commander to pry open his back compartment, yet no matter what the mech had said it was just too private a thing to ask for yet… wasn't it? The thought made him bury his face against the white armor, moaning heatedly while his calculation processor spat out extrapolations on how the digits tracing fire on his chassis would feel inside him.

"Ahh, but lover, this one disagrees, you make perfect sense! But you are too hard on yourself, the pain is fleeting and the overload and your presence more than makes up for it!" Kissing the amour conveniently under his dermaplates, Spyglass made sure to wiggle as close to his lover as physically possible.

"As you say, then, Spyglass," Skywarp conceded the point. After all, making a deal of it was obviously distressing to Spyglass as well. "And, well... yeah, usually everyone tells me to shut up, or in TC's case just stops listening... he thinks I don't notice. It's just... easier to think when my vocalizer's running, even when I don't make sense and just talk around in circles."

Starscream shivered slightly, he was actually frightened to show his gentleness like this, even if it seemed that all Spectro would remember was how nice he felt. But then, the sounds, and the instant and so needy reaction... that wasn't frightening at all, it was so very good... "Yes, moan for me... enjoy what I give you, I'll make sure it's what you need..." He bent down, whispered in Spectro's audio, "Tell me your needs, so I can fulfill them... your wants so I can reward you best when you earn it..."

"That… we think Viewfinder would be like that if not for the gestalt bond. It stabilizes us, give us the opportunity of getting instant support and help in figuring out tough situations… It is not easily explained this one fears…" Shrugging a little and then stretching out, Spyglass made a tired murmuring sound. On the edge of his awareness, he felt that Spectro was well in the throes of passion and he smiled, happy for his mate. "We think we need recharge, lover… can we s…" He was out before voicing the last few words.

His head lolled back, rolling loosely as he complied with the order to be vocal, he could be that easily, it was so very much what he wanted to do anyway…. A sharp cry left him at the order that followed, the intimate way Starscream chose to give it in, he was lost, utterly, completely lost in the labyrinth of pleasure the Air Commander so effortlessly build for him. "Touch… t-touch!" The words were gasped out, the tone begging and almost whiny from a desperation that he could not put into words… did not know how to word anymore.

"Of course you can, my little Spyglass... They're yours now... same as I am..." Skywarp answered the unconscious mech. "Hum... Should probably tell you that when you can hear me. Even if it's kinda obvious, I guess sometimes it still needs to be said..." The black and purple seeker wasn't quite ready to go to recharge yet, feeling the desire to think about things, contentedly babbling away to the unresponsive Spyglass.

Touch... he was touching, but Spectro obviously wanted more... and clearly was unable to speak coherently. Starscream sighed a little to himself, continuing his touches and searching for whatever Spectro was wanting... oh... it looked like his back could be... opened. "This, Spectro? You want this? Answer..."

Keening desperately, he tried to press against the hand on his back, slipping a little and causing their armor to scrape together, be vocal, ask, answer…HOW? Incoherent, weak noises left him as Spectro tried to answer while he shifted between pressing to the Air Commander's chassis and the hand toying with his back clasp, any earlier reservation about granting his… lover access to the delicate back compartment had drowned in pure need. "StarAH! PP-p-ple…. Ye… ssss! UGH… M… More?!" He fervently wished that his mates were awake to take some of the overwhelming feelings from him, help him to find his voice…

Oh, it was very, VERY obvious that Spectro badly wanted him to open intriguing little back clasp... But Starscream didn't, not until he had the answer he demanded. "Good, Spectro... well done," the seeker murmured, half to himself. He wasn't even sure the mech could hear him, or at least process the words, as he opened the clasp and found... hum, an empty compartment. Starscream treated it delicately, automatically assuming it was as sensitive as his cockpit... he shook suddenly, remembering how very, very good Spectro had felt in there, even with him trapped and in pain the little mech had very nearly gotten Starscream to beg, how much better would it be when they were both happy, comfortable, secure...?

He went lax against Starscream, whimpering keens leaving him with every stroke to his inner plating, it was so good! The best hidden of the gestalt's weak points, the film compartment was nothing but thin, sensitive plating… Starscream was actually the first mech outside of the gestalt who was allowed to touch inside it. It testified just how much Spectro wanted him and his gentle dominance, his keens became high pitched, almost frantic as his overload drew nearer and he weakly clawed at red chest plating begging for it to take him… for his commander to give him the order.

Bending just a little, Starscream kissed Spectro, catching the sweet sounds, just for a moment. He knew Spectro was close... holding off for his permission? Starscream couldn't resist pushing the mech with the kiss, but he couldn't be so cruel, so careless, as to push him past his tolerance, no, that would only shatter the nascent trust, the trust Starscream needed from Spectro... Breaking the kiss, the Air Commander whispered, "Take what I have given... Overload for me, Spectro." The command was emphasized with a firmer stroke to the thin internal metal.

The kiss was worth it, and Spectro would have gladly waited longer for his overload just to have it last a little longer… yet he was thankful and happy that he was allowed to grasp for the ultimate bliss. It hit a lot harder then he would have thought, leaving him shaking and whimpering, clinging to the seeker, his optics flickering from fatigue but his processor reeling with too many thoughts for it to just shut down into recharge. "T…thank you s-sir…" The words fell easily if halting from his vocalizer, the fact that he was thanking Starscream, of all mechs, for an overload barely registering in him… he was content, no! He was as close to happy as he could get until he got what his mates seemed to have found…

Starscream didn't respond to the thanks, mostly because he really wasn't sure how to. He very much liked watching and hearing Spectro in the grip of an overload, even better when he was the sole cause of it. Removing his fingers, Starscream closed the back-chamber and moved to lay down, keeping Spectro near him. He wasn't really one for cuddling, much, too much chance that his partner would use the opportunity in a way Starscream wouldn't like. That chance was largely absent with Spectro, and the seeker wanted to know where he was... And Spectro had done nothing wrong, nothing the deserved denying him the contact he craved.

A faint whine was all he could muster in response to the digits leaving and closing his film compartment, it was oversensitive, humming with released power. He was afraid that he would be left to recharge alone, or rather that Starscream would demand that he left, it did not happen. He was a bit unsure of what he was allowed to do, but he was too exhausted to really care and snuggled into Starscream's side, in recharge before he could think better of it.

Smiling a little, Spectro really did look good like that, all worn out and recharging from exhaustion, Starscream watched for a little while. As good as it was, the Air Commander wasn't willing to sacrifice another recharge cycle to watch. There was no need to, he'd be able to see it a lot more... surely he'd get to see this more. Reassured, Starscream joined Spectro in recharge.

* * *

So, there you are. As always, please leave a review! *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, yup. Another day, another chapter. Warnings all the same, same people doing the same stuff, same not-owningness... Yup.  


* * *

Viewfinder on lined feeling distinctly disorientated and faintly aroused, one of his mates had obviously had fun after he fell into recharge… Turning a little, or rather trying to, he realized that som... oh! "TC? Are you on-line, love mate?" He could not help petting the warm armor he had rested against all night… mm, all night, what a nice thought!

Waking up in a bubbly mood was not unusual, waking up with his line of sight blocked by a black wing plate… would hopefully soon be as normal if not, even more hopefully, more normal. Now, how to wake up the owner of said wing plate, heh! Laying both hands on the surface, Spyglass dragged them in a lazy circle, putting just enough pressure in his caress to know that it would be felt.

Spectro was warm… he made a faint noise of protest and turned into the heat source, almost slipping back into recharge.

"Getting there... love mate..." Thundercracker responded, purring softly at the gentle stimulation. It was a good way to wake up! "Rest well? I did..."

Again, someone was moving, Skywarp didn't WANT to... ohhh.... that felt good... Very good. If they thought he was still recharging, would they keep it up? The purple air-head couldn't really keep up the act though, squirming and giving a low whimper.

Starscream had been recharging quite well. He onlined instantly when someone moved, tensing and flinching slightly before he remembered... Spectro, just Spectro. Usually, the white seeker woke before any berth partner he might have, the missed recharge cycle had disallowed that... not a problem, though, he'd adjust soon enough to onlining with Spectro...

"You are awake now, sky dancer! Be nice or we'll stop…" Spyglass teased the seeker cheekily, levering himself up enough to lick at the black armor. There was so much he wanted to do, and yet they had only a little time before his shift started, Soundwave… yeah, slag it all! "We want this, but we have to be quick about it…" Huffing air through his vents in annoyance, he curled his hands, clawing lightly at the wing surface.

The infinitesimal jerk was enough to wake him fully. Spectro froze, unsure if he had done something wrong. When nothing happened, he whimpered and carefully moved enough to nuzzle his commander shakily, praying that he was not breaking any unstated rules with his actions. "Sir? We w-will have to go soon, Soundwave will not tolerate one of the gestalt being late…"

"We did. This is the best way of sleeping… mm, you are so warm!" Non-sequitur, hello. Flickering his optics in annoyance over his own jumbled thoughts, Viewfinder stretched again, being half sparkedly provoking just to show that, yes, he could be that way!

"Hum... yes, I guess he wouldn't..." Starscream answered, once again petting Spectro. The mech was still afraid... well, considering his reputation, Starscream couldn't really BLAME Spectro... but neither could he allow the fear to continue, he would have to remove it. "And there's nothing I can really do about that, so I'll just have to make sure that you aren't late." A thought occurred to him, and the Air Commander sat up, "Do you need energon?" Like most Decepticons, Starscream had a stash.

Stop... Stop? No, no, no stop! "Spy'... no stop..." Skywarp whined, trying to reach and touch, so hard... "Only thing that makes mornings okay, so no stop, please?"

"Of course... recharging with you, why wouldn't I be...?" Hum, if Viewfinder kept that up... well, Thundercracker realized that there might actually be a benefit to being so quick to overload.

Relaxing under the caressing hand Spectro sighed, letting air leave his vents in a rush, he could touch, that was good, yes, nice, he liked to nuzzle and lie close. He squeaked in surprise as Starscream sat up, rolling over to lie on his back and look up with wide optics, the words, the promise in them made him feel warm inside, hopeful. Hope was such a foreign feeling, they had had to work for everything in their long life, oh, he knew that they would have to work for this too, and that this happened because of an injury? His attention reverted to Starscream, "This one could use a little fuel, sir." A bit disappointing, he didn't want to leave, but fuel before shift was a good idea his mostly empty tanks told him.

"Was that a compliment, love mate?" smiling knowingly, Viewfinder stretched again before standing up in a fluent move and putting both hands on the tantalizingly close cockpit, this was going to be ultra quick, but yeah… he knew how to do quick. Leaning over the glass structure he licked languidly along the edge of one of the metal bands holding the canopy together.

The wing dipped against him as Skywarp made a largely futile attempt to touch, the wing, on the other hand, managed to touch him quite nicely and Spyglass bucked up against it, clicking in approval. "Won't stop… have to be fast!" Repeating it for his own sake as much as for Skywarp he clawed a little harder, almost scratching the paint, he really was of the same opinion as his lover, mornings sucked unless they came with an overload or two…

Oh, heh, he really was out of it in mornings, Skywarp realized faintly. He had thought of wings as something to be touched, not as things to do the touching. He wasn't actually sure he could do this, he knew how much time they had, he wasn't Thundercracker, the blue seeker would have no problems overloading before shift started, but Skywarp... this was going to be closer than maybe he should cut it. But, frag that, like he was going to ignore the chance for an overload! "Yes... yes, fast, ooh, Spy'!" Then again, maybe this wouldn't be so hard...

"Of course," Thundercracker managed to say before Viewfinder quite thoroughly distracted him. Oh yeah, being so quick definitely had it's upside... He reached down and started stroking his smaller lover, love mate, giving a strangled moan as a glossa tracked his canopy.

With a nod, Starscream went and took a couple cubes from his stash. He wasn't entirely sure that would be enough, he didn't need much so one for himself would be plenty... but Spectro might... well, if his subordinate needed more he should fragging well know enough to ask, Starscream was still learning here after all! The seeker handed a cube to Spectro, he wouldn't mind fueling the mech himself, but some other time, when they were more comfortable with each other, didn't have work looming over them.

Moaning against the glass, Viewfinder shivered with indecision, should he keep it lightly teasing or take it into heavy? Both would overload them, but... Thundercracker pressed a little on his back and his lens touched the seeker, removing his choice. Crying out as his knee joints almost buckled, he clutched at the prone seeker before climbing onto him, pressing his bared spark to the lower part of the cockpit structure, treating the upper part and the nicely sensitive chest vents to more stroking, licking and nibbling.

He had to inch to the side a little, but Spyglass managed to get his hand into the wing joint, feeling quite pleased with himself, a little too 'just awakened' to realize how strong a reaction he would get.

Spectro didn't really know what to do, he could not drink a whole cube! Normally they shared two and, well… they felt very full afterwards. He was hungry now, but if he tried drinking an entire cube he would end up purging his tanks, they were not that empty yet. "Sir, this one… this one can't drink that much…" He felt like he was rejecting the gift but he didn't really he just had to be honest…

Thundercracker arched, clicking as heat muted him. He recognized that it was a spark against him, far too low for him to do much more than shake, stroking Viewfinder... almost. Oh, almost.

"Spyglass! S... Spy'!" Skywarp was young, relatively, and hedonistic, and never got enough of people putting their hands into him. Especially not such cleaver, tender, and INSISTENT hands, wiggling in to play with all the sensors and data-cables that made up a wing joint.

Ah-ha, so one cube was more than enough, too much, in face. Starscream made a note of the data for future reference and answered Spectro, "Then don't. Just take what you can." He sat beside Spectro and sipped at his own energon while watching the smaller mech.

The wing suddenly shifted upwards and Spyglass made a sort of hiccuping noise in surprise when some of his fans stuttered to a halt and others whirred into high gear to compensate. He adjusted fairly quickly, plastering his chassis to his lover's side reaching as far into the wing joint as he could, caressing gently but firm, needing the overload badly yet knowing that Viewfinder would take him with him, so Skywarp's overload was more important.

Relived, if still somewhat uneasy, Spectro finally managed to take a sip of the energon, his vents releasing air in a sigh when it hit his systems, it was good, normal mid grade, refined but not enhanced in any way. "Thank you, sir." Why did he have to sound so timid? He was not really afraid anymore… well, mostly not afraid, he was just not sure where he had Starscream. While his processor was busy, his spark made his chassis do what he really wanted it to do, namely curl up against the Air Commander with a satisfied chirping while sipping his morning energy.

Viewfinder wasn't the happiest mech on earth at this point, he wanted to merge, he did not have enough energy for that, nor did they have time, and that made him rather unhappy even if he felt amazingly good right now. Thundercracker was so good with his hands! Almost making the small mech want to roll over on his back and feel the large digits on his lens again… he could easily be selfish, had been at other times, but no, not with Thundercracker, the mech was too important!

Starscream looked down in surprise as Spectro... chirped and happily curled against him. Well, it certainly wasn't fear prompting that action, and the seeker had to admit that Spectro looked incredibly cute. And he was taking in the energon, so everything was fine. Starscream gave a low hum and pet the mech, rather like Soundwave was known to pet Ravage at times...

Spyglass didn't seem to care that Skywarp wasn't entirely capable of returning his oh so NICE touches... Well, if Spyglass didn't care, Skywarp... couldn't, far too busy moaning and squirming... just a little more, a little deeper, the smaller mech had almost found where his main wing sensors connected to his primary sensor grid... "Oh, Spyglass, deeper, deeper please, can you...?"

There! Oh, yes, being quick to overload could be VERY nice at times. Times like right now, stealing the short time before shift started, Viewfinder's skilled hands stimulating him so fast, so nicely... Thundercracker arched, rubbed himself against his love mate, KNOWING what that would do to him, and then let the overload take him.

He leaned into the touch, already full after only half a cube. Setting the container down and turning, Spectro lifted his head to thank Starscream again when the gestalt link began expanding. He had ignored the faint murmurs of pleasure thinking them no more than a product of echoes and the satisfaction of waking up after a 'busy' night. Viewfinder's pleasure exploded in him, closely followed by Spyglass' and then his own, all he had time for was to grab a hold of Starscream's armor and bury his head against his side.

It did not take any more than that, Thundercracker knew how to caress and Viewfinder was just as easy as the blue seeker, they overloaded so close to each other that it could just as well have been a merge…

Deeper… a little hazy but still able to understand the request Spyglass twisted, squirmed a bit and managed to get his arm deeper. His digits encountered a hub of sorts that he immediately played with teasing the lines that went into it and then dragging his digit tips over as much of it as he could possibly reach. The overload came as a surprise, he had been too preoccupied with reaching the hub to notice that Viewfinder had reached his overload, he followed instantly, their shared pleasure carrying Spectro with them.

Spectro looked up, seemed about ready to say something, and then suddenly attached himself to Starscream and shook in what was very obviously pleasure. The Air Commander thought this was going to take quite some getting used too, but... He didn't mind it. Why didn't he mind it...? Was it just because he knew how it could be abused? Starscream held Spectro to him, silently expressing his approval, or at least acceptance.

That simple to make Viewfinder scream, it sounded good... And now just a couple more clicks to recover... Hum, Skywarp was right. Starting the day with an overload WAS nice.

Skywarp was screaming, his mental countdown of time left that they could safely spend was nearing zero, but he was so close... Spyglass had just hit... And then Spyglass overloaded, had to be from the gestalt, and the energy traced through him, and Skywarp screamed again as it pushed him over the edge.

He would have loved to stay like this all shift, sprawled out on top of Thundercracker, it was warm and cozy. Soundwave would not be happy and if anyone, he knew that punishing one component got to the others as well, no, better get up and get going. Nuzzling and stroking regretfully he spoke up, "Love mate? As much as we hate to do this we have to go now…" Sliding off his lover's chassis made his own entire chassis sing with pleasure echoes, and Viewfinder had to bite his dermaplates to keep a hungry moan in. "We… We actually have the next half orn free. We, hum, would you like to spend it with us? As much as you can, we mean…"

This was fun! Having his hands deep in Skywarp's internals, reaching places that no one else could unless they hurt him… the thought almost made him bristle. Hilarious that he could not really protect the seeker, wait, that was slag! He could, or rather they could, protect both Skywarp and the trine, just not in the normal way, their weapon was information and they could share that with the trine. Spyglass felt happier at that thought, it was… they liked feeling useful, demanding taskmaster as he was, Soundwave made them feel like that, Megatron did too to a degree, when he used their talents. Skywarp made him like to be small, delicate, made him feel graceful and desirable, loved for what he was, he hoped the seeker would also like the gestalt using their abilities. The seeker's words could have been a lie, but the merge had… FRAG! "We have to hurry, Sky dancer!" Even half panicky as he was, he was careful with removing his arm, he had no wish to cripple his seeker.

Peeking up at the Air Commander, he tried to gauge if the larger mech really was okay with what had happened, the fact that hands were holding him to the other's armor did indicate that. Spectro found himself once again under observation from the crimson optics, faceplate immobile, a faint aura of… confusion? questioning? permeating the air. "Sir?" He would answer any question Starscream had. He did not really have the time, but this was important, Soundwave would just have to punish him!

"I know," Thundercracker's voice was faint, fans still working to cool him. "Like to? Yes!" He sat up, looked around... that was right, he was in the gestalt's faux quarters. "Find you after... hum, with 'Warp, maybe..." He could vocalize again, mostly, but neither of them had time for anything else.

"Where do you need me to take you, Spy'? I can take you there in a moment, it'll be easier on you than running about in a rush. Ooh, and... you, and your mates, too! You're welcome to... well, my room is yours, I'm serious about that... Ah, yeah, so, um, where do you need me to take you?" Skywarp shivered as the small arm was carefully removed, rather proud of himself for actually remembering to tell Spyglass what he had babbled at his recharging form last night.

The questioning honorific drew Starscream's thoughts back to the present, and he smiled softly, idly realizing that he'd been smiling a LOT around Spectro. "It's nothing. And you have to go, or you'll be late." Pit, if they worked for anyone else, he'd be able to at least excuse lateness. "I'll find you... you've got a free period coming up, don't you? Hum, I might just assign myself... Well, anyway, you have to go now."

"We need to go to the communication's center. We think we are supposed to work on the malfunctioning energon converter again… Soundwave is trying to harvest the energy of the seismically active area ten klicks from here but the fragging piece of junk just won't work properly!" He was edgy since they were cutting it a bit fine, and so blabbered.

"Yes, we do… We would like that Sir! And… thank you…" Standing up quickly, Spectro pressed a kiss to Starscream's neck and jumped down, he was in a good mood, almost happy actually. Hesitating a fraction of a click, he turned to look at the Air Commander. "We… we like you sir, this has made this component happy…" He swiftly exited the room, feeling faintly like a coward but not really sure he could handle it if his words made Starscream angry… not that uncertainty would not drive him half mad over the next four joors.

"Good! That would be nice we think… even if we are selfish enough not to want to share you this soon… this one loves you TC!" He teased first, but then turned utterly serious. With a regretful glance at the seeker, Viewfinder got to the ground and walked to the door. "See you soon, love mate…"

Communications center, he knew the co-ordinates for that. As simple as thinking about it, Skywarp teleported his love, his little Spyglass, to where he needed to be. "There you go."

Starscream realized he was going to be late to his shift. Very late indeed, since he couldn't seem to do anything more than sit where Spectro had left him, replaying his actions... The gestalt was confusing, very confusing. Even when he was just dealing with mech, one component... He would let his wing-brothers develop their relationships with the components, with the gestalt, before he tried finding his own place in it. After all, his trine's well-being had to come before his, and certainly before that of any other mech.

"See you soon..." Thundercracker whispered, sure that Viewfinder hadn't, couldn't, hear him. He had his own shift to go to, questions to ask Skywarp, a favor to ask... Well, the younger Seeker would be likely to enjoy the nature of the favor, especially if he found out where to go when he decided to sneak off and find his lover. And Thundercracker knew quite well that Skywarp would sneak off, the gestalt having time off would only make it more likely.

"Thanks sky dancer, see you soon." He did not have time for a kiss… no, no time, but… dang it! Kissing Skywarp was addictive, and Spyglass had absolutely no wish to stop the kiss at all! Unfortunately reality instated itself, in the form of Viewfinder, who apparently had observed the for a few clicks before deciding on a mental poke to gain his attention. ~He looks like he is a good kisser…~, ~ shut up!~ Wrenching away, he could not help whimpering in disappointment. "Sorry, sky d… Skywarp, we'll see eac… oh! We forgot to tell you we have a free half orn. See you soon!" Viewfinder had taken a hold of his arm and dragged him into the communications room forcibly.

~That was not nice View'!~, ~Do you want our half orn to be taken? Soundwave would do just that and you know it.~, ~What is wrong?~ Spectro walked in, focusing on his mates for the first time since their last shift ended, curious as to what had them in such a half snappy, half playful mood… he knew why he was in the same mood, and yeah... ~Nothing Spec', just don't want to risk our free time.~ Soundwave walked in and dispassionately told them to work on the energon converter before he bent over the communications computer array.

The shift went quite fast, this time they had nothing to hide and could therefore allow a deeper merge to happen. Reflector managed to get the annoying converter to function properly and Soundwave actually allowed them to leave almost half a joor early… they had to wonder if he knew anything… ~Can we, umm… do anything to make ready?~, ~We have energon, is there anything else we could offer them?~, ~I need to find Starscream… the two of you could offer them some pictures maybe, I mean, we have plenty of th… of the wall?!~

The 'wall' was a place in their quarters where they had their favorite pictures on display. A large amount of them were of the three seekers… ~Skywarp is gonna love it! Thundercracker?~, ~I don't know… but I will not hide this side of us, they both knew we are visually orientated!~, ~ If you are sure then… have fun.~ Spectro left to find Starscream, wherever his shift had taken the Air Commander, and the other two components went to make sure that their quarters were decent… well, clean, not decent.

Skywarp gave a dazed wave at Viewfinder, wondering vaguely how long the lens-bearer had been watching. Free half-orn, sounded good, sounded very good... Pity he didn't have that off... Thundercracker found him in, as usual, the monitor room. Found him, and had something quite interesting to ask him. Apparently, Viewfinder had admitted that the gestalt had their own, secret, quarters... quarters that they could barely reach, and that the elder seeker would need his help in reaching. Skywarp had to admit, he would be delighted to help. He had been... ignoring his wing-brother. And anyway, it would be interesting!

Starscream was... doing paperwork. Yeah. Sure. Even though none had gotten done. He was doing his paperwork, slag it all. Well, he actually had done SOME... He'd gotten himself as free as he'd ever be for the next half-orn, Thundercracker and Skywarp could just take care of themselves if they wanted anything.

~Well… there's really not much more to do, is there?~, ~No, unless we feel like going through it all again?~, Spyglass shook his head and looked thoughtfully at their picture wall. Not having thought about it before he had never realized that the only thing rivaling the amount of seeker pictures on it was the landscape ones. ~We are going to inflate their egos terribly you know?~, ~TC does not have an ego… okay, maybe a little one, but they are gorgeous…~ Deciding they had done their best Viewfinder sent a formal invitation to Thundercracker with the jump coordinates attached.

Paperwork… not the most exciting thing in the universe, not nearly as interesting as observing agile digits traveling over a keypad and imagine just what they could do to other things… things like his chassis, his gestalt's chassis, and the Air Commander's own trine brothers. He had not dared to interrupt, but when Starscream stopped typing and ran a digit down over the screen, Spectro could not help a soft sigh of envy.

Thundercracker acknowledged the message and passed the coordinates to Skywarp. Knowing how teleportation worked, the blue seeker embraced the purple, this could either lead to a very embarrassing entrance... or a very enjoyable one. Or, of course, both. After the purple haze faded, the first thing Thundercracker heard was Skywarp's soft gasp, the younger seeker was looking at something over Thundercracker's shoulder... something the blue seeker couldn't see, since Skywarp wasn't letting go and he couldn't turn around like this.

Looking up sharply at the soft sound, Starscream relaxed when he realized it was just Spectro. And he was, "Early? So, what's going on?"

"Yes sir, Soundwave allowed us to start our free time early since we finally managed to fix the energon converter… and this one is not sure, it's mates are with Thundercracker and Skywarp." Err… maybe he should try to be less gushing? Looking down and squirming a bit in embarrassment, Spectro wondered if what he felt was really only attraction…

They were not really sure what to expect, the embracing seekers more of a kick starter to their systems then any of the pictures on the wall. Viewfinder dramatically leaned on his mate and waved a hand in front of his faceplate, mimicking yet another human gesture. Spyglass just sort of swayed a little, his optics dimming and his temperature skyrocketing as if on command… Neither really registered the initial reaction before Thundercracker tried to get loose. "Sky dancer? Is there something wrong?"

"'Warp... 'Warp, let me go, I want to see what you're staring at!" That got Skywarp's attention, finally, and he released Thundercracker, stepping back to give him room to move. It didn't take the black and purple seeker long to find the smaller two mechs, and he went over to join them with a grin. Thundercracker turned around and... oh. Was that what Skywarp was so entranced by. Thundercracker's first reaction was to try and figure out WHERE the different photos had been taken. He wasn't... quite... sure what he thought of it... he wasn't actually quite sure he was THINKING right now.

"I see," Starscream commented. A moment later he actually remembered what that might lead to. "Well, this paperwork isn't going to get done no matter how much... work I put into it. Or would you rather stay here and... talk?" He was sure he'd worded that very wrong, he was trying to give Spectro the option of... well, safe places to be if a gestalt-overload took him, if it was even needed.

Skywarp's reaction appeared to be good, he was certainly grinning as he walked the few steps over to stand with them. Spyglass immediately leaned on his leg, his cooling systems running on full power and his vents beginning to cycle nosily.

Viewfinder hesitantly stepped forward until he stood beside the blue seeker, looking up with some trepidation since his love mate seemed frozen in shock. "TC, are you okay? We told you that we found you and your trine very visually appealing... did we not?" Offering the explanation guardedly, he put a hand on Thundercracker's thigh armor, moving it in little soothing circles.

"This one just wants to spend time with you sir. Wherever it pleases you!" He was speaking the truth but felt rather miserable, fearing that his words were too clingy and submissive or… something. He didn't want to be perceived as completely slavishly obsessed, even if he was perhaps a little obsessed. It was just a question about what he was obsessing over now, the Air Commander? Hum, no, not really, he was perhaps falling for him, maybe… maybe! His gestalt mates safety? Certainly, but that had been an obsession since, yeah…

A hand on his armor reminded him where he was, and Thundercracker automatically moved to reassure Viewfinder. "View'... I'm fine, I just... They're beautiful... the pictures, I mean! I wasn't... quite expecting..."

Skywarp grinned and knelt to pet Spyglass better. Quietly, he muttered, "Hey, my little Spyglass... I bet I know something you'd like, both of you..." Looking up and grinning, he added, "Yo, TC. Since they like looking so much... maybe we should give them a show, what do you think?"

"Would you like to go flying?" Starscream asked almost distractedly. Flying would be nice, he would like to take Spectro flying. In him, yes, but to let him enjoy it, to see the sights... and if the smaller mech DID touch things, did overload the Air Commander while they flew, well, Starscream had overloaded in the air before, keeping himself aloft would be easier than keeping his whole trine aloft. "Without the crashing into mountains this time," he added with a grin.

Viewfinder mimicked his mate for a click, leaning on Thundercracker's leg, optics close to off lining, they flared up to full power at Skywarp's suggestion, his own surprise and arousal mixing with Spyglass' and leaving them both in a somewhat dazed confusion. ~Did he just suggest what I think he did Spy'?~

~If you say no, I am never polishing your lens again!?~ Spyglass' words sounded more pleading than threatening, and his mate did the mental equivalent of hitting his helmet. Leaning his head back he grinned up at his sky dancer, purring their response. "We can't say no to such a considerate offer!"

Brightening instantly, Spectro looked back up at Starscream. "Flying? Yes, please sir. This one promises to be careful!" He had not expected to ever fly with the Air Commander again, the first time had kind of not been a success at all. The offer meant a lot to him, it indicated trust and perhaps more than that… he was allowed to hope.

"Well, put that way..." Skywarp purred, standing again and walking back over to Thundercracker. Playfully, he shooed Viewfinder over to Spyglass, daring to let his hands linger on his Spyglass' mate.

Thundercracker was already heating up from the mere idea, trust Skywarp to suggest something like this... and to take the lead in it, at least something was going right. He was shaking, little strained whines coming from his vocalizer, and the younger seeker hadn't done anything more than drag him closer to that wall of pictures and start kissing him.

"Overloads don't drop me from the sky... Just finish anything you start!" Starscream both comforted and ordered. He didn't want Spectro to feel he HAD to do anything... or rather, had to START anything. "Come on." His office was pretty near the landing pad, they reached it quickly, and moments after he was transformed and waiting for Spectro to climb in.

Spyglass shivered delicately at the visual of his lover's hands on his mate, and then moaned quietly as Viewfinder allowed him to feel it as well. The seekers might not really know it, or at least understand it yet, but it was not possible for the gestalt to be jealous of each other the same way as others could… He would have loved to see his sky dancer kiss Viewfinder till his mate could no longer think, would have reveled in the feelings and the visual in fact. It would come! He was sure of that, even if they had to spell it out to the seekers.

Viewfinder shared Spyglass' sentiments, although he was perfectly happy that Skywarp had waited with the 'kissing senseless' part, very much wanting to posses his ability to process data for the next breems. Getting an optic full of his love mate in the situation his gestalt mate had imagined him in… well he was a very happy mech, all but vibrating with need.

The two Reflector components sat down making sure that they could not yet touch each other, both wanted to enjoy before 'doing'.

Climbing into the seeker was a different experience this time. He didn't feel any resentment and there was no fear, of the seeker or on behalf of his mates. Spectro was careful of what he touched in the cockpit, remembering all too well the reactions even his accidental grip had caused. Much as he really did want Starscream, it would be nice if they actually managed to leave the Nemesis for a little while first. "This one is seated, sir."

Starscream gave a low rumble of acknowledgment and approval, he could feel Spectro was seated... He let his engines rev for a little until allowing the force to hurl him out of the ship, in mere clicks they were almost at the stratosphere. Leveling out, the seeker sounded very happy when he commented, "You should probably buckle in... I'd like to play with the sky a little. Hum, think we should find a storm system, maybe?" Flying for the thrill of it brought a different side out, one that Starscream was... eager to show to Spectro.

Thundercracker was quick to run his hands over Skywarp, while the purple seeker simply stood there, letting the elder do what he would. It was in deference to Thundercracker's quick overloads, the only way they had really found to even things out a little. Not that Skywarp was seeming in any way to only 'tolerate' the touches, moaning and babbling much as he always did, though there was a difference this time. This time, he wasn't talking for his sake or for Thundercracker's sake...

"Mmm, TC, you do know what you're doing... you're gonna show them everything, aren't you, of course, they've figured out a lot of it... has Viewfinder found anything on you you didn't know about? My little Spyglass... ooh... I didn't ever know fingers in my vents felt like that... Ah, TC, my wing, carefu~ooh!"

It was Viewfinder's turn to moan, one hand jerking slightly at the urge to stroke his lens rim. The seekers looked so hot together, Skywarp's voice dripping sex, his questions giving already overactive calculations processors added fuel. This promised to be more than just good, a whine left Spyglass at the mention of his explorations, hunger evident in the sound.

~So good! View', I don't think I will be able to watch without overloading…~ He received a wordless wave of raw need barely restrained back, always good to know that his mate was on the same wave length. He really loved to hear Skywarp speak, the vocal seeker could rile him with just a few words… he was beginning to think that the both of them could overload just from watching the seekers play with each other, no self touching involved.

Instant arousal… they had seen the seekers play enough times for Spectro to know what Starscream meant, and he was going to be inside this time! Eagerly fastening the safety straps, he was not even aware that his cooling system was now running at top capability. "This one would like to try that… we have seen you and your trine mates fly in storms." His voice betrayed his arousal even if he valiantly kept his hands off the seeker's insides.

"Hey, TC?" Skywarp asked in a softer voice, still audible though. "I think they're really enjoying this... I'm gonna up the stakes..." That was all the warning he gave before feathering touches across sky-blue wings, working his way inward, towards the joints.

With a final squeak, his vocalizer died completely as Thundercracker's knees gave out. Skywarp was expecting it, knew how to catch him so they both ended on the floor with neither of them hurt. Thundercracker retaliated by licking his wing-brother's neck, dragging his hands almost roughly across the cockpit glass, he knew from experience how Skywarp liked it.

It took only moments to find the heading of the nearest storm system. With an actually whoop, the Air Commander took off for it, already twisting through the air, eager to feel the storm. "Go ahead, Spectro. I won't let us get hurt, systems are locked, I'm in control of my flight... and will remain that way." Mostly, at least... interfacing on the wing always lessened control a little.

His initial reaction to Skywarp's understatement, a merry laughter, got swallowed by whimpers and clicks when his lover made the blue seeker almost collapse to the floor with a few easy caresses… They were not mated yet knew each other almost as well as the components of the Reflector gestalt, something that actually made them even more attractive… Spyglass stretched out on the floor, supporting his head in his hands and tried hard not to vocalize too much of his growing desire.

Oh! They were mean, both of them, making sure that their onlookers caught every little thing… they had better keep it up. It was hard not to touch his lens or Spyglass, low mewling sounds leaving Viewfinder's vocalizer, his optics glued to Skywarp's hands as they traveled over Thundercracker's chassis. He sat down, leaning back on his arms in a further effort to keep his urges at bay.

The G forces, pulling at him with every twist and turn Starscream preformed, felt strangely good. The Decepticon jet was capable of so much more then the jets his form was molded after, and his mech passenger could take every G he could pull. Spectro whooped right along with him, tentatively running his hands over the smooth sides of the cockpit and ready to stop the moment he was ordered to.

Starscream laughed, enjoying Spectro's enjoyment, to his own surprise. Perhaps it was just the joy of sharing his sky with someone who would only know it like this through him. As he found the storm and dove into it, the seeker wasn't sure if his shiver was from the wind's caress, or Spectro's gentle hands.

Skywarp arched into Thundercracker, scraping their cockpits together. "Ooh, TC, I think... you've gotten better, ooh, what are you...?" Thundercracker wasn't holding back this time, even as he writhed he unlatched Skywarp's canopy. He would like to make the purple seeker overload, but far more than that, he wanted to give his love mate a show. He knew how very easy it could be to overload Viewfinder, and Thundercracker wondered just how 'visual' the gestalt was...

Viewfinder and Spyglass were both 'panting' for cool air, their air intakes fully open, fans working overtime and vents expelling air so hot it made heat wavering occur. When they said visually orientated, they meant it, seeing the seekers play in the air had often made them sneak in an illicit overload even though they were still on shift. Having the seekers interface in front of them… for their sake no less... well, both components were more than ready to overload at one touch and they would overload soon whether or not touches were granted!

Becoming bolder when he was not ordered to stop, Spectro ran his hands along the underside of Starscream's control panel. A shiver ran through the jet and he upped the stakes a little, running one digit's tip delicately up the joystick and wondering if the different leavers, buttons and knobs were all sensitive, or if they had different sensitivity.

"Oh, TC! Oh, that feels good, that... Oohh, if you're gonna be that way..." Moaning, Skywarp moved his hands into Thundercracker's wing joint. Thundercracker stiffened and shook in the silent way that Skywarp really did love, "ooh, so beautiful, your silent overloads, so different from 'Screamers or mine... Aah, slag you, TC... since when am I this fast? You're gonna make me... oh, soon..."

The storm buffeted him, and he dropped, catching himself a couple hundred meters from the ground, twisting and dodging the lightening only to cry out as Specto provided a gentle, almost tickling touch over his joystick. Starscream's engines howled as he climbed again, altitude was good, gave him more room to play as rain caressed his wings, lightening left tingling charges all around, and the thunder rumbled through him, THIS was life, this was flying, this was GREAT!

They slipped into a deeper merge, trying to hold out just a little longer. The combination of the talkative Skywarp and the silent Thundercracker, of blue against black and purple… "TC… ah. AH!" Viewfinder broke first, arching up as if he could scrape his lens against something, collapsing in a shivering heap, dazed, confused and fairly vibrating with the need to touch.

His overload triggered Spyglass', who flopped to his side curling up with both hands on his chest and screaming almost defiantly… he was perfectly happy with overloading, but would have loved watching the seekers reach theirs!

Spectro began playing with Starscream's controls in earnest now, careful not to yank or scratch but genuinely curious, cataloging every little shiver and shudder, every sound, while giving himself up to the joy of flying. Fully engaging every scrap of processor power he had, his mates' overload came as a surprise, easily carrying him with them, his howl of pleasure rivaling that of the storm.

Thundercracker thought he might have actually overloaded again from hearing Viewfinder and Spyglass, but even he wasn't THAT sensitive... He tapped the glass over one of Skywarp's instruments, his altimeter? Didn't matter, wasn't important.

Skywarp both hated and loved when he did that, a thin, sharp line of discomfort punctuating his pleasure. It was almost embarrassing, overloading so soon after Thundercracker but then... he was providing a show, and found he very much enjoyed being watched, his Spyglass was watching him, how purely good was it to know that...

Starscream let the wind guide him, flying just enough to stay aloft and fairly level. It did take skill, knowledge of the wind, of the sky and its moods, and it was, actually, humbling, to remember how little the elements cared... But he was king of the sky, choosing to dance in the storm, defying the elements even as the knocked him about. His joyous and pleasured screeches were joined suddenly by Spectro's, and Starscream laughed.

He had no real time to gather himself up after the overload, Starscream's wild maneuvers calling on him, the laughter seemed to echo as if the storm itself found pleasure in their play. Spectro intensified his caresses, seeking out the places he remembered from the first time…

Spyglass managed to get to his feet and help his shivering mate up, supporting him until they reached the still prone seekers. "That sky dancer… was HOT!" He leaned on his lover, letting Viewfinder slide to the ground and snuggled into Thundercracker, mewling contentedly… He had to admit it was new for him, that his touch was not quite enough to make the lens component happy.

"Mm… love mate…" The blue chassis radiated heat and snuggling against it made tingling pleasure cycle in his still riled systems.

He knew it wouldn't be long now, storms always had this effect on him... on his whole trine, in fact. It was just a little more noticeable in Starscream's case. And having the ever so curious and careful Spectro in his cockpit only made the seeker shriek louder as he climbed, upward, as fast and high as he could go.

"Glad you... enjoyed, my little Spy'..." Skywarp muttered, putting a hand around the smaller mech. A moment later he was sitting up, pulling Spyglass to sprawl half in his lap and half over Thundercracker. "You know... I think you look good there..."

Thundercracker was just laying there, enjoying the chance to recover, Skywarp wasn't always that accommodating. Petting Viewfinder a little, the blue seeker clicked in surprise when his wing-brother dragged Spy... Spyglass, right. It felt nice, tangled up like this... would be even nicer if each team's third member was here, if they were all worn out by pleasure and cuddling... Thundercracker's fans jumped higher at the thought.

He could have gone to recharge right then and there, happy enough with one overload and the languid petting Thundercracker subjected him to. The reaction his mate leaked over their link made him moan perfectly synchronously with him, and Viewfinder sat up to reach more of his love mate, running eager hands over blue plating.

"Oh! Sky dancer… you are insatiable, good thing that we can match you!" Spyglass was more than game and knew that his mate only needed a little prodding to join in the fun, shamelessly doing just that.

Starscream was simply glorious, responding to the storm and his experimenting caresses beautifully. "Please sir, will you overload for this one? Will you scream?" He was whispering, not really aware that he had vocalized at all, one hand grasping the joystick gently, caressing it, the other teasing the many rows of buttons and switches on the control board.

He heard the whispered request quite well, and oh, it was a good thing he'd locked the controls... Starscream was not very coherent, really, and a moment later he was even less so, succumbing to Spectro's sweet wish, giving his subordinate what he had earned, screaming out his overload while dropping into freefall.

"But of course, my little Spyglass, and why should I be satisfied, we've not done much at all, and I've not more than barely touched Viewfinder there... I can't help but wonder what he'll feel like under my hands, you'll help me with that, right, or will you be too busy with TC, I wonder..." Skywarp's verbal barrage was accompanied by free touches, focusing mostly on Spyglass for the moment, since Viewfinder seemed pretty content with Thundercracker.

Thundercracker managed a strangled mewl as Viewfinder's snuggling turned to eager petting. Well, that was fine, really, more than fine... The blue seeker let his own touches turn more exploratory, more pleasuring, running his free hand across Skywarp and hesitating just a moment before curiously stroking Spyglass.

"We want you to do that, lover! Want to see you learn our lens component's chassis, and we want to touch your wing brother… he is like us, so quick to overload, so beautiful in his silent screams." Happy with where he was, with the pleasure Viewfinder shared, telling Skywarp that they were both very much wanting what was being offered. "The Viewfinder component wants to play with you, wants to taste and touch and see this one in Thundercracker's hands… the gestalt wants this!"

Letting Spyglass talk, Viewfinder lavished attention on Thundercracker, once in a while sneaking a feather light touch on Skywarp, only to return to his love mate. A gasping moan interrupted Spyglass and he looked up at him, seeing both of the seekers touching him, feeling it over their bond. Keening in response to the visual display and mental sharing he gave in and crawled onto Thundercracker. Placing himself so that Spyglass was pressed between him and the purple seeker, reaching out to run his hands along the larger mech's hip plating, rocking a little to scrape his armor against his love mate.

A surge of elation mixed with fear rose as Starscream suddenly overloaded, screaming his pleasure out in defiance to the storm and falling fast enough to make Spectro feel weightless. Being able to do that to another mech was fantastic, even the fear of the free fall only served to enhance the experience, keeping him fully alert.

Ooh, good... "No chance of any of that weird jealousy some other mechs get then? That's good to know, very very good... I don't understand jealousy, you know?" Viewfinder had climbed up, and Skywarp shuddered softly at the curious, gentle touches, moaned as Spyglass was pressed against him. "You want to touch me then, View'? I think..." Bending around Spyglass, Skywarp gave into the earlier desire he'd felt, kissing Viewfinder while reaching down to stroke Thundercracker.

The blue seeker was glad that they, his lovers, were mostly willing to ignore him, to focus on each other... Although the fact that they were basically using him as a berth to interface on top of was... arousing, yes, very. Especially the lovely things Skywarp and Spyglass were saying, why hadn't he realized how good Skywarp could sound with his babbling? Thundercracker retaliated as best he could by giving Viewfinder what Spyglass said he wanted, running his hands over the trapped chassis.

Starscream caught himself with a little gasp, pulling up at what was really the last second. Oh, he HAD recovered faster than that, but Spectro hadn't been screaming in terror, and so there'd been absolutely no reason to catch himself any sooner. Going up again, he broke the cloud cover. "Look, Spectro. Look around... this... is my domain. See it! Mine... ...just like you..." The last three words weren't meant to be heard, the seeker wasn't even sure if he'd meant to say them, though he certainly meant them.

Skywarp kissed differently from Thundercracker, there was a playful, almost teasing edge in it, and some hesitancy, as if he, despite his words, feared to be rejected by his lover's gestalt mate. Viewfinder had no wish to reject him, in point of fact the only thing he regretted was that the purple seeker couldn't vocalize while kissing. Finding a seam, he slid his digits inside, curling them around the edge, sliding his hands up as far as he could reach, his arms scraping over Spyglass' armor, his rocking movement picking up speed as he unconsciously tried to make both his lover, mate and love mate happy. Thundercracker finally moved, having listened to them even if it was only his mate that had spoken, he keened hungrily into the kiss, tightening his grasp on Skywarp's armor as he felt his love mate touch his gestalt mate.

This was different, normally Viewfinder was less aggressive… he liked this side of his mate! Very much liked being sandwiched between the two mechs and reveled the heat radiating off the blue seeker under them. A sudden, blissfully lingering caress from another set of hands, the muffled keen almost directly in his left audio receptor, the feel of Skywarp's dermaplates over the bond and Viewfinder's rocking motion that sent jolts of pleasure through them both, Spyglass had to give voice to all of it, crying out with happy abandon.

The Air Commander hadn't needed to tell him to look around, the camera component was already stunned to silence… Their own leg-mounted jets did not allow them to fly so high, and they had never been able to see the sky like this, the chaos of the storm left behind, a landscape of brilliantly white clouds stretching to the horizon under them and a high, seemingly limitless, blue sky above. Spectro eagerly drank in the visual, soaking it up as if it was energon and his tanks dry… "Yours sir! Always yours… this one will remember this!" He was speaking of the sky, unknowingly confirming Starscream's claim on himself, too focused on the beautiful, wondrous sky to listen all that closely to the one carrying him. Twisting he looked out the other side of the cockpit before focusing on the Air Commander again, awe written across his face plate. "We never imagined this! Never… please, tell this one what it can do in return for this? What can this one give that will make you happy, sir?"

Energy was getting low, flying DID use it up fairly quickly. Regretfully, Starscream turned back for the Nemesis as the storm spent itself out below. "You already... have given what will make me happy," the seeker answered. Oi, sappy! He couldn't leave it at that, could he, accept so... well, but Spectro agreeing that he was Starscream's... the mech might be little, but it was hardly a small thing. But still... "When we land... we will go back to my rooms. And then, I think I would like to merge." Hopefully Spectro would think the shiver was pure anticipation, and not read the line of fear in the Air Commander.

Skywarp loved the beautiful little kiss, the hands in his seams, oh, he really liked that... Thundercracker was making Spyglass wail, oh, Skywarp knew what he wanted to do, wanted to see... Grabbing his wing-brother's hand, he moaned into the kiss as he guided Thundercracker to Spyglass' lovely little button. He wished he knew where on Viewfinder to touch... well, he was learning, they didn't mind, and besides, he was having fun exploring Viewfinder, pulling him closer to further trap Spyglass, to rub against Thundercracker... oh, yes, Skywarp was having all sorts of fun!

The blue Seeker wondered what Skywarp was trying to get him to do, he couldn't think, not really, the sights and sounds almost too much for him, Viewfinder's constant rocking, scraping against vents and canopy... Thundercracker was once again close to overload, close and wanting as he indulged in the warmth and weight of the three chassis above him.

Optics widened when digits brushed his button, and when nothing more happened Spyglass whimpered in disappointment, pressing back against Viewfinder, trying to turn so he could face Thundercracker and demand more. He couldn't, since his own lover pulled them closer. "More! Touch this one more, TC!?"

His lens was dragged flush against Spyglass' back and he screamed from the intense stimulation to all of it at once, almost overloading on the spot, only the fact that they were already merged holding it back. Being that bit closer enabled Viewfinder to slip his hands entirely into the side seams, far enough to touch the sensor nodes, touch equaled play! Smirking, his weaved his digit tips into them as far as he possibly could without causing pain.

Merge… oh that sounded good so very, very good! Being ordered raised his arousal to a level that made him whimper and curl up a little, trying to prevent himself from rubbing his back on the pilot seat. "Y-yes sir… this one will fulfill any wish you have, sir! This one promises…"

Plea... touch more? What was... oooh... That was what Skywarp was trying to... Thundercracker's hand tightened around the button Skywarp had guided it too as a relatively small, quick little overload left the blue seeker twitching and writhing under the other three loves.

"Oh... oh, oh! View... Viewfinder, oh, oh that feels good, oh, don't stop, don't... Oh, I like touching you, I like touching Spyglass more, I'm sorry, but I like touching you too... Oh please, please, after this I want to do more, want to do everything, please can we?" He knew Thundercracker had gone off, he could feel the energy still washing through the older seeker, tinging between his legs...

Starscream had planned on flying back slowly, leaving Spectro time to enjoy the view. The whimper changed his mind with astonishing rapidity, and the white jet screamed across the sky, he had no desire to leave his subordinate so needy for any longer than was required, especially when Spectro had done nothing wrong... Nothing wrong, far from it, he was doing everything right, so very right...

Completely ignoring the apology since he had no use for it, beyond a certain satisfaction that his mate really was the focus for Skywarp's feeling, Viewfinder complied and kept digging into the seeker's side nodes. "Anything… we have three joors at least before your next shift…" Purring the answer to Skywarp's question, he felt his mate's elation and hope as he guessed at what 'everything' might just cover.

He was very happy that Viewfinder could speak for them, currently all he could do was moan and shriek as Thundercracker had finally caught on to want he wanted. They had both felt the release of energy from the blue seeker, eagerly soaking it up and reaching for their own overloads… He loved Skywarp! He was sure that he could come to love Thundercracker, he would eagerly welcome the seeker into the gestalt if his mate chose him as bondmate, just as he knew Viewfinder and Spectro would welcome Skywarp…

It was getting very hard not to rub himself against the seat, not to caress everything in reach he was so hungry! Panting through open intakes and vents, Spectro reached for his mates, hoping to cool down a little, only to get a wave of desire and pleasure that had him crying out and pressing back into the seat. "S-sir… we… this one need… ah! Please?!"

"Take what you need, go ahead Spectro. You've been so good... I'm flying as fast as I can, I so want to get you to my berth again." Starscream wasn't sure how to help Spectro, how to talk him into moaning desire. In this form, all he could offer was his voice, his approval, permission for Spectro to do what he needed.

Skywarp was beyond thought, three joors, so long, and not nearly long enough, he knew that. He would enjoy them, enjoy the time fully, and yet he would MISS his Spyglass at the end, and his Spyglass would miss him... no, don't think about that. Think about pleasure, the wonderful feelings Viewfinder was causing him now, about how nicely Thundercracker was making Spyglass shriek... Think about making Viewfinder overload, feeling the new chassis twitch and writhe under his hands.

No wonder Skywarp had wanted him to play with that shoulder, that button, his lover responded to the button almost as well as his love mate responded to the lens. He knew what Skywarp had asked for, what Viewfinder had agreed too, so good, and Thundercracker's spark pulsed hungrily.

So close… so, so close. Spyglass shamelessly used Spectro to keep his overload at bay just a few clicks longer, he had no idea why his mate had opened the link, but right now he was really incapable of caring since he was so obviously not in pain. Abandoning any pretense of calm, he writhed between his lover and mate, taking whatever pleasure he could, cooling fans stalling, unable to deal efficiently with the heat since vents and intakes alike were blocked by his position… he LOVED it!

More or less reduced to whimpering and shrieking because of Spyglass' movements against his lens, Viewfinder threw himself into the link as eagerly as his mates, grounding himself as they shared their pleasure equally, stalling their overload for a short time. The spark pulse washed over them and both gestalt components screamed as their overloads broke free, along with answering spark pulses…

Arching up from the pilot seat, Spectro slammed his hand on the cockpit glass, screaming as his mates' dual overload hit and took him with it. He could not feel their spark pulses, but his own reacted to Starscream's words and the fact that he desperately wanted to merge with his… commander… lover? Just as he collapsed back into the seat it pulsed, a strong pulse that made him moan and dig his digits into the seat.

His wing-brother's pulse he could have ignored, but his lover overloading against him, the two further pulses, the hunger... Skywarp abandoned himself to overload, let his spark show its own desire as he twined his voice with the gestalt's.

Thundercracker had maybe a click to realize that he was lost, and then he hit overload again, writhing and bucking as much as he could with three bodies on him.

Starscream found that he wasn't flying nearly as fast as he could, he could go much, much faster... He wanted his quarters, wanted them now, wanted Spectro writhing beneath him, screaming his name as he was claimed... He answered the pulse, trembling as he landed shakily. "Out..." the command was a choked moan.

Oh, that had been… something, and he would like to feel it again! Viewfinder stirred slowly, twisting to look at his love mate and assure himself that Thundercracker had enjoyed it as much as he had. It certainly seemed that way. He almost fell off the blue chassis in his effort to kiss the tempting dermaplates as fast as possible…

Resting, good idea! His sky dancer was good, his mate was happy, he was happy, and presumably both seekers were happy too. If they weren't, they had something wrong with their processors and oh, by the way! More please? Mewling contentedly he pressed into Skywarp and looked up. "More?!"

More or less falling out of Starscream's cockpit, Spectro stared up at the transformed jet, he sounded like he was ready to take him right there on the landing pad. Whimpering at the thought, he put a restraining hand on his chest plates as his spark pulsed again… Primus! He would give in… would allow it and love every second of it too.

He was on his feet with Spectro in his arms mere klicks after he felt the mech leave him, after he felt the pulse... Starscream didn't have the control to be gentle, though he did try not to hurt Spectro as he carried the mech, all but running through the halls, half unconsciously stroking and teasing his subordinate. They managed to reach his quarters, the seeker was almost surprised, he hadn't quite been sure they would...

Thundercracker willingly returned Viewfinder's kiss, petting his little love mate. Spyglass mewled a question to Skywarp, and Thundercracker repeated it to Viewfinder the only way he could, silently stroking a chest seam.

"Hungry little Spyglass, my dear beautiful love... Of course more, I asked, didn't I? And Viewfinder said we have a full three joors, why, that gives time for a merge, recharge, AND morning interfacing!" Skywarp smiled broadly and pushed away sudden thoughts of hurting his Spyglass again, the merge would be great, worth... Spyglass said it was worth...

"Recharging together… Morning interfacing… oh! This one knows why it loves you, sky dancer!" He was only partially jesting, the fact that Skywarp was so willing to do either of those things with him, his mate and a wing-brother? was a part of why he loved the purple seeker. The beauty of him another… the protectiveness, and he just plain loved Skywarp! The seeker held his spark…

Pressing against Thundercracker's digits, happily moaning into the kiss, he knew what his mate had asked, and that his love mate was only trying to find out if he wanted it too… sweet, his love mate was so sweet! Breaking the kiss with a final lingering lick to the warm dermaplates, Viewfinder locked optics with the still prone seeker. "We both want it! Merging… everything the two of you are willing to share?"

It was rather clear that he had at least not displeased the Air Commander, still the rough manhandling and harsh caresses were startling. Yes, startling, and just what he needed! Trying, unsuccessfully, to keep quiet as long as they were in the halls, muffled cries and yelps kept escaping him with embarrassing frequency. When they finally reached their destination he was dumped on a flat surface and all Spectro could process was that the warm chassis of his lover had been denied him, he reached out blindly with a disappointed wail, his chest plates already moving apart.

"Open for me, my little Spyglass, please?" Skywarp asked quietly, stroking that lovely button, his own chest already splitting. "Please, I want this... Viewfinder says you both do, too, please?"

Thundercracker nodded, smiling a little at his love mate. Behind Viewfinder, he could see Skywarp opening, how strange... Normally when they were like this, Skywarp would be opening for him, perhaps with Starscream watching, but more often not. Now... Skywarp was going to merge with his lover on top of the blue seeker, while the eldest seeker himself merged... The thought drew a pulse from him, he wanted it, and so he mirrored his wing-brother's actions while reaching with a trembling hand for Viewfinder's clasps.

Oh, responsive, so responsive, Spectro was wailing, reaching for him, for him! And opening, without him even asking... "Spectro..." Starscream muttered, half-distractedly running a hand over the casing as soon as he could while opening himself. This wasn't an act, wasn't a put on... Spectro wouldn't do this if he didn't want it, surely... "Call my name," the Air Commander whispered as he climbed over the smaller mech.

Normally he would have let Thundercracker play with him, enjoying every click of the loving, inquisitive touches, but not now, no, now he wanted the seeker's spark too much! Capturing the hand, Viewfinder sucked one large digit tip into his mouth and opened his chest plates.

"Oooh! Play… um, playing dirty s-sky dancer…" Bucking a little under the touch, Spyglass turned his head to bite playfully at the hand while eagerly opening his own chest. There was no question about what he or his mate wanted, merging without a bond always had a certain amount of pain in it… sometimes a large one, as he had discovered, but he would not denied himself nor Skywarp the pleasure and feeling of unity a merge gave. "More… n-now! Please?"

"AHGRRR!" Fire, pleasure, need! He had to merge, Primus please, please, PLEASE! Having felt desire before, for his mates and Starscream, he ought to have known how to deal… yet he couldn't, this was too powerful, too basic and almost primitive. Did he hear the order? Not on a conscious level… "STARSCREAM? SIR… AN- ANY…AH!"

Arching up to meet Viewfinder, Thundercracker clicked. It was so beautiful, the sight of Viewfinder, of the others behind him, so lovely... It was almost tragic that Viewfinder couldn't see what he was seeing, the component would love the sight, the seeker knew. But there was really no time for musing or regrets, Viewfinder was against him now.

"Of course I am, my love," Skywarp agreed tenderly, hiding away his fear, his TERROR of hurting this mech, he pulled Spyglass to him. He wanted this merge, wanted to feel his little Spyglass, to know that Spyglass knew he was loved...

Yes... yes, this was what he wanted... "Scream for me..." Starscream shrieked as he began to claim his lover. "Let me hear your voice mingled with mine... as our sparks merge..." It had been... so long, the seeker realized suddenly, so long since he had merged with anyone other than his trine, and even then it was rare. He kept it rare, so that they would not see his tenderness and deny him the respect he deserved, he needed. But Spectro... saw and did not deny... "Scream my name," a whisper.

Give and take, love and be loved back… merging was so very close and yet so far from the greatest gift one cybertronian could give another. It could be perverted and used, a weapon, leaving the victim broken and pained, at times forever, Reflector knew that all too well! He was as surprised as his components over his abrupt and pleasant… frag that, gloriously sensual waking. They were we and I at once, each merging individually and collecting, focusing it all into the part of them that was 'I'. Their love individual and Reflector's love all encompassing… that was the gift of a gestalt, all or nothing, and they gave it all.

~Sky dancer…~ From individual to individual, a loving mental caress, absolution for the pain, not only one but all would feel, a gift of love.

Screaming wordlessly, giving sound to his pleasure and adding the sound of the many.

"STARSCREAM!" He put no labels on what he felt, just gave it, put it into the Air Commander's hands to take or reject as he saw fit.

Skywarp was not really surprised at Reflector woke, at feeling his wing-brothers on the edge of their merges. He was a little surprised to find Starscream was 'here', a shockingly domineering presence on the edge of Spectro's... something, there were no words for it, really. Stop thinking, relax and enjoy, pleasure freely given, love... Let Reflector know that his love for Spyglass could extend to them all.

Thundercracker wasn't in position to think at all, though he could tell Skywarp was, quite a lot, thinking faster than his vocalizer ran. ~Love mate...~ he moaned back, it didn't matter if it wasn't 'only' Viewfinder who heard that, not really... And suddenly Thundercracker realized, or remembered, that he could TALK in merge, be heard... and his giddy elation flowed through the merge.

Starscream was utterly shocked to find that he could feel his trine through the gestalt-merge, and did the mental equivalent of burying his head in Spectro's neck-joint, an action he followed physically a moment later, licking and nibbling at the thin plating. Spectro sounded so good, screeching his name... No, not Spectro, it was Spectro's body, but this was Reflector... Reflector who was screaming his name, giving him... love. Love and... and submission, joyful and ungrudging submission...

So different, all of them whole in themselves and yet needing something more, like all cybertronians did until bonding occurred… Reflector was like that too. He and his components needed something more, and the seekers filled his empty parts, providing extra dimensions to him and them.

The merge had started with three mechs in love, it was nearing its ending now and the love had only deepened, expanded, allowing the individuals to love all of the, perhaps, future bond mates. The gestalt mind held nothing back that the seekers wanted to know, past and present even future as far as planning went… information and knowledge…

~Love mate!~, ~Sky dancer…~, ~Commander… lover?~. Different names whispered by one into three sparks as the world turned into white static and pleasure enveloped the gestalt, dragging darkness in its wake… loneliness. They were mercifully not aware to feel the following pain of separation…

Thundercracker and Skywarp slipped into unconsciousness, tangled with their lovers in a deep recharge where thought could not reach. They would have plenty to think about once they woke.

Overload took him, dragged his lover, lovers? gestalt and trine down to recharge. Starscream fought the pull, he WANTED to follow them, wanted to throw himself into recharge where confusing thoughts would leave him alone... but he couldn't. He needed to think more than he wanted to recharge, and this was the best time to think, in his room at night, undisturbed... and, well, having Spectro in his arms didn't hurt, not at all.

Merging with Spectro... with Reflector, hadn't been... anything that Starscream had expected it would be. Well no, that wasn't true, it had been good... fantastic! But he had been... unprepared for the... love. The need. The... genuineness that he had felt. Spectro... feared he was a toy, a toy...! He had started as one, perhaps, Starscream knew he had been horrendously unfair the first time, but now... Now he needed to know that Starscream viewed him as a lover, yes... He would tell Spectro in the morning, the mech... component, may have seen it through the merge, but he deserved to hear it said. Even if Starscream wasn't completely sure what he was going to say.

* * *

:D Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. Happy almost-Thanksgiving. Same disclaimers as always, gets really BORING to say that, you know?  


* * *

Still feeling surprisingly sated, Viewfinder stretched, or tried to. Onlining his optics he fought to remember why someone was lying on his legs… Spyglass, Thundercracker… Skywarp? Oh, that had been good. Letting his head flop back down to rest on blue armor, he moved his hands in small circles, caressing what happened to be under them.

~No… no waking up, free time.~, ~We have, not TC and 'Warp, remember, we promised 'Warp some morning love?!~ Whining stopped as he tried to understand what his mate had just told him… Spyglass realized that yes, he really actually wanted to get up now! "Sky dancer?"

Snuggle, warm… He liked onlining warm, Starscream was so big compared to his mates, radiated so much heat, all the fliers did, his mates had the same recollections. His commander had said that he was free too, right? Yes, there was no need to get up, they could be lazy. Turning over a little, Spectro snuggled closer, murmuring nonsense in response to his own thoughts.

A soft laugh left Starscream as Spectro began to fight waking. Well, there was no real reason to speed his onlining, they had no place to be, and he really was so very cute all drowsy like this. The Air Commander was wanting to let the components know where his thoughts had lead him last night... but they had time, he could wait. Still chuckling, he began gifting the component with careful touches. He knew Skywarp, after all, and knew how the gestalt shared overloads... and anyway, could anyone blame him for wanting to watch Spectro's overloads when they were so good?

"Mmm... 'lo mor'in'... ooh, gon' goo' mor'in'?" Why did his vocalizer never actually reproduce his thoughts when he woke up? Stupid thing, it made him sound like an ignoramus when he woke up, but oh well, he liked people seeing him as an air head. And right now it was seeming that this morning would be worth getting up for, Spyglass addressing him with that beautiful title...

He felt... good, very good, and warm... he loved it when his wing-mates agreed to recharge with him... but those hands didn't belong to a seeker. They were too small... "Lu'mate?" Optics flickered online, and Thundercracker smiled.

Completely nonplussed as to what his lover was mumbling he laughed, happy that he was there, that he was hearing it and could touch. Spyglass didn't demand much, but if anyone asked him he would readily say that this, waking up in a pile of warm chassis, the scent of hot metal in the air and with a sated spark, was his biggest demand of life. "This one wants to interface with you, sky dancer! Is that not worth waking early?" Teasingly rubbing at armor edges he struck a provoking petulant tone, one he was in no way feeling.

"We are here, love mate…" Fingering a chest vent, Viewfinder focused on the weld lines around it, not bothering to move, knowing very well that Thundercracker wouldn't go anywhere with his wing-brother on his legs. "We think that this is the best morning we have had in a while, though we do miss the Spectro component a little… it is happy, so no matter!" Just because he wanted and could, he traced the weld lines near him with his glossa.

Someone was laughing? An annoyed groan turned into appreciative mewling under a barrage of feather light touches and Spectro was slowly dragged out of recharge. Looking up with dim optics he gasped, all his fans halting before shifting into high gear as a single digit was dragged along his back. "We are awake, Sir! We are… Oh! M-more?" What he wouldn't give to wake up like this every joor… what he wouldn't sacrifice for it to be more, for it to be all of them, it had been glorious…

"Yes, of course more. I want to see you overload, after all." He did, very much, though Starscream didn't fully know if he wanted to join his subordinate. "Desirable little component... I might love you. I don't fully know..." Spectro was back to using the plural, it sounded far more natural... if he returned to the singular, Starscream would have to ask why, though the seeker himself didn't really care which was used. He pulled Spectro a little closer, adding kisses and glossa to the touches.

And once again his comments were greeted by Spyglass' laughter. If he hadn't so prettily been promising interfacing, Skywarp would have been quite put out. "Is... is worth it!" Thoughts coalesced, and the purple seeker pulled his lover up to kiss him quite thoroughly.

Best morning... yes, very good morning indeed, and the glossa felt so good against his welds... One hand stroked Viewfinder, his beautiful love mate, while his other hand explored Spyglass again, so similar but different from Viewfinder...

Rubbing himself against his seeker, Viewfinder marveled at the fact that they had found two mechs who were willing to share them, who saw through their weak exterior and… loved them. Loved all of Reflector, and them as individuals, but maybe he was a little wrong, maybe it was three not two. Spectro had certainly been both happy and well… taken care of. Thundercracker had the best touches in the entire universe! Saving his musings to another time, Viewfinder intensified his caresses, thoroughly enjoying just being in this one moment.

Kissing… Spyglass momentarily lost the ability to processes anything, thus missing his mate's deep happy musings, coming back to himself, a little, when Thundercracker stroked his legs. Oh, this just kept getting better and better! "Mm!" wrapping his arms around Skywarp's neck joint he caressed the edge of both wing panels, a wicked smile hidden by the hot kiss.

Think! Answer… something, yes but not now, no, this was too good to drown in worry or awkward questions. "O-over… for you, Sir! L…ah! Lov… " Pleasure built fast, his mates being as busy as he, if a bit more… active, not that he was complaining!

He wondered... and wondering, Starscream did, carefully prying open the lid his fingers were already against. Prying it up and turning Spectro, he ran his glossa over the thin plating, moaning softly at the taste.

That woke him up, if he hadn't been before, Spyglass' hands against his wings, good way to wake up, yes! Skywarp broke the kiss to throw his head back, press into Spyglass with a keen. "Oh, Spy', you devious, wicked... I love you, oohh, that feels good, oh, if you're gonna play dirty... Where's that button, I am so gonna... get you back!"

Thundercracker might laugh at Skywarp's almost insulted sounding babble. Might laugh, but he was way too busy rubbing bodies, trying not to overload quite so soon, not quite so early, even with Viewfinder's lens brushing against his canopy.

Oh yeah. "Prove it, sky dancer! This one likes you dirty… likes you vocal, mm, yeah!" Firmly pressing to Skywarp's chest plates gave him more room to play with the wings, Spyglass could reach more of the edge and a little down his back to tease at the wings' base. He whimpered hungrily when digits brushed his button and then cried out as they returned and focused there, digging into wings and back haphazardly, almost convulsing from the shearing hot pleasure he felt.

Let the others play with words, he had more important things to focus on, like how Thundercracker would respond to having his vents licked with slow long strokes, if he liked digits digging into his neck cables, sliding sensually up and down in lingering caresses. There was so much to learn still, so many things to try and for once he wanted to do them... all of them!

Heat exploded, the Spectro component was reduced to a writhing, screaming mass of hot metal and whining fans. The thin metal of his compartment almost rippled with the vibrations of Starscream's moan, the glossa felt like smooth oil, hot and so good! He had to… umm, yeah OH! Giving up and letting go his processor went empty and his spark flared. It had been sated, had been…

"Oh, but I bet I could do something with my mouth you'd like even better, my Spyglass, ooooh... would you rather have me vocal, rubbing your b~utton... Ah, ah, Spy'! Or would you rather..." Skywarp didn't speak the next option, mouth busy licking the button he was so interested in.

There he went... Viewfinder was good, and no wonder Skywarp loved to interface in the morning, everything was so much more intense when he had just woken up... Thundercracker arched into an overload that Viewfinder did nothing to hold back. Arched up, and unfairly held the lensed component to him, deliberately scraping against that lens to hear Viewfinder's cry of pleasure.

Starscream jerked in surprise at the flare hit him, he had not been expecting that. Spectro liked his actions far more than the Air Commander would have guessed. Hum... no, he didn't want to merge right now, that would send him into recharge for sure, and... he just didn't want it at the moment. So he'd ignore it for the moment, as much as he might enjoy answering.

He loved that, the wash of energy released when his love mate overloaded, the fact that only his gestalt bond kept him from going over right along with him. He was put to the test on that one however, Thundercracker using his body as a very pleasurable weapon, causing the most pleasurable stimulation to his lens. He was so close to holding back, to actually… but no, they were all ready for it and that was all it took really. Biting on the edge of one vent, he screamed into the blue metal, fighting the hold on him until he collapsed, exhausted and happy.

Not fair, not fair… not slagging FAIR! He could not even vocalize it dang Skywarp to the… bucking and twisting, Spyglass wasn't sure if he was trying to get away or press his button into his lover's mouth. With a cry of surprise and, almost, wonder, he ached up one last time and overloaded along with Viewfinder and Spectro. Slumping in the aftermath, he was only able to continue his caresses because he wanted to hear his sky dancer shriek. "You won love, now give us something in return?" Nabbing at the, oh so talented dermaplates, he twisted his digits in the upper part of the wing joints.

The licking continued, the lust ridden form of Spectro clawing at the berth, at Starscream, at the air… not caring what he got a hold of as long as it grounded him just a little. His energy skyrocketed into overload faster than any of Reflector's components had ever experienced it before. He also went into instant reboot, the force of it almost too much, having taking a large part of his energy reserves. His optics flickered unsteadily online, and he mewled, partly from pleasure and partly from unexpected hunger.

Starscream watched hungrily, almost a little viciously, as his actions threw Spectro into a screaming overload and reboot. Closing the lid, he held the component to him while going to find the half-drunk cube of energon from... from yesterday, was it only yesterday? Starscream needed energon, and so he assumed Spectro would, the component might not need as much as a larger mech, but after such overloads...

He got more than a simple cry of pleasure... so much more. Viewfinder gave him a scream, a wonderful scream of overload, biting his vent, so beautiful... Skywarp. His wing-brother hadn't overloaded, he should help his love mate's mate finish Skywarp. Thundercracker couldn't do much more than pet a black and purple leg, though.

The soft little plea would have been enough, the energy washing over him in series would have been enough. Both combined, and the digits in his joints, ensured that Skywarp howled, screaming and trembling as he granted his love's wish.

He enjoyed lying on his love mate, hearing Skywarp overload, the seekers were so very different and yet so similar. Viewfinder wanted to know what Starscream had done to Spectro to get so strong and unguarded a reaction from their gestalt leader, Spectro always gave everything but he had such control normally… the best control of the gestalt. He kept petting Thundercracker lightly, gently, not to arouse again but just to let him know he was happy and satisfied.

"So good sky dancer, our beautiful lover! We love hearing you like this…" The seeker's powerful chassis shook under him, it was kind of a rush to know that he could cause that simply by loving him. He braced himself so that he could kiss Skywarp, lick at the trembling dermaplates.

Carried? The few times it had been necessary for one of the components to be carried around the others had been close by, and the one carried tense and fearful, not having any good memories of being in larger mech's arms. This time he just repeated his mewling and nuzzled Starscream's armor, completely relaxed, even if his spark was a little volatile.

This had been one of the first things that had attracted him to Viewfinder, this perfect level of cuddling. Heh, the fact that Viewfinder cuddled at all, really, it was just a bonus that he was so good at it. And... slag, they were going to have to go fairly soon. Fairly soon, but not yet, no, right now they still had time to cuddle, to lightly pet.

It was surprisingly enjoyable, Skywarp decided, still half on Thundercracker, Spyglass licking gently at him, Viewfinder making a quiet little... purring? Whatever, it was nice. Relaxing. "My dear, beloved little Spyglass..." he muttered against the glossa, stretching a little.

"Take this, Spectro," the order was soft, but Starscream was insistent, putting the cube to the component's dermaplates. Spectro was relaxed, and Starscream liked that, he would like to keep him that way, if at all possible.

The words were so sweet to hear. He was still, even after merging, surprised that the seeker really truly loved him and was willing to say it in the presence of his wing brother. Spyglass snuggled in, happy that they had a little time this day and that they could meet as soon as the seeker was free again! "We don't mind being little any more, not when you are here, sky dancer…"

So perfect, this was really all he had ever dared ask for, both his mates happy, his love mate happy… He was unaware that his systems whirred, causing a low hum or purr to leave him, it was a sign of just how content Viewfinder was right now, the normally dormant camera systems working and shifting deep in his chassis.

Drinking was almost automatic, the energy tasting sweet, energizing him slowly enough for Spectro's processor to actually follow his chassis fully out of recharge. As his optics brightened he reached up and helped steady the cube, or rather to caress Starscream's hands carefully. Normally he was only fed like this if he had an injury but he had no wish to protest the action since it allowed him to be lazy and relax into his commander's hold.

Well that totally deserved a kiss, such a sweet thing to say. And so Skywarp delivered, a sweet kiss for sweet words. "I like you small, you fit in my arms so nicely that way." And then the seeker gave a smirk, "And in my cockpit..." Vents cycled as reality intruded again, he was going to have to go soon, get a little energon most likely, but that meant LEAVING...

In another moment, Thundercracker would have to move, stand up, remind everyone that the seekers did have duty. In a moment. Not now.

"I actually wanted to feed you last time," Starscream commented musingly. "But we didn't have time then." Okay, yeah, he REALLY had to stop missing recharge cycles, it made him random... like this... "I didn't... realize I would feel... your mates? Didn't expect to feel my trine like that, either." He didn't regret it, not hardly, didn't even, really, mind it... "That's right. I needed to tell you. You are more than a... a toy, to me."

Viewfinder did not want to be sensible, but he didn't want Thundercracker to get in trouble either… "Love mate… what do you want to do after shift? We can meet you somewhere or something… anything you like!" It was only fair, he had the time to arrange just about anything his love mate wanted, time and means…

"Oh, so you like us in your cockpit? Well… that can be arranged." He felt his mate resign himself to the fact that their time was almost up and huffed annoyed even if he had to agree with him about brig time for any of the seekers. "Sadly it will have to wait, and we need to ask too! What do you want to do and where do you want to go after shift?" He was just as willing as Viewfinder to collect on some of their 'knowledge' to get whatever his sky dancer craved.

Optics dimming a little, Spectro clicked contentedly, not at all minding that Starscream had wanted to cuddle him like this before, he liked this, it meant the world to him that his commander was willing to treat him this well. It had been a surprise to him too that the merge had turned out that way, of course he always felt it when his mates merged, but the connection to the seekers had been strong… Spectro was happy they had off lined from it because separating would have been torture, worth it, but torture! The last bit of information almost made him back up some of the energon, his optics flared brightly and he looked up at Starscream with uncertainty written on his faceplate, pushing at the cube lightly. Still hungry, but this was important! He had felt it in the merge, felt that his commander embraced his and Reflector's feelings, but he had not expected to have it confirmed verbally this soon, if ever…

After shift... Thundercracker made a face at the reminder, well, at least it hadn't been him who'd had to do that... So, what did he want to do after shift... "Um... not... sure? I... already told you, I don't make plans all that... often..." He gave Viewfinder an embarrassed little nuzzle and began trying to worm his way out of the pile.

"Oh, you bet I like it... most definitely will have to arrange it, right now though... yeah... I hate work, hate being responsible, but you're totally worth it, my little Spyglass..." Reluctantly, Skywarp let his component slip down, ignoring his sudden desire to wail, collect the components, hide somewhere in the room, and refuse to leave for the full next half-orn. "How about... we just meet here, and can go somewhere after that, maybe... hey, I could always take you all to that desert you showed me. Or, well, whatever you want, you know that."

Spectro seemed to want the cube moved, wanted to say something maybe, so Starscream allowed it. They weren't in any hurry, after all. "You... I admit, you might have been, at first... No." No, he hadn't been... or Starscream would never have been so sour about him leaving. "But you're most definitely not now."

"We would like to go to the desert again!" He had to duck his head and hide it, nuzzle Skywarp's neck joint, he was not used to compliments. It was enjoyable to get them, Spyglass just wasn't sure how to react to them. "Are you sure there is nothing we could do for you? Something you would like to have?"

"We know, love mate, we just want you to think about it… we want to make you happy and we want to do something for you…" Kissing Thundercracker softly, Viewfinder got down, he didn't much like it and did not look forward to waiting through an entire shift, but yeah… rather that then wait for an orn or more, the standard brig time. ~the desert sounds nice. We haven't gone there in a long time.~, ~I know… and it really would be perfect maybe Spectro… well maybe…~

The words never got out as Spectro just stared up at Starscream for a drawn out click and then buried himself against the red chest with a happy barrage of chirps and squeaks. He was never this unguarded with his gestalt, always keeping some control…. He could let go, leave it all in Starscream's hands, trust the Air Commander… even with his spark.

'You. I want you, and I never want to leave.' Words unsaid, echoing in Skywarp's processor. "Just time with you, that's enough, my love..." The purple jet found he was trembling, he so very badly didn't want to leave... He put Spyglass on the floor and stood, offering his hand to Thundercracker.

With a final caress to Viewfinder, Thundercracker let Skywarp help him up. "I know. I'll tell you if I think of anything, I promise." Nothing more to say, shift to get to... Sighing a little, he embraced the teleporter and allowed Skywarp to pull them away from the mechs who had their sparks.

That had made Spectro happy... very happy, he was almost sounding like a sparkling! Starscream couldn't help but laugh gently, so easy to make his subordinate happy... His lover. His love? The air commander wasn't sure about that yet. ...no, wasn't ready to say it. He couldn't afford to get any more entangled with Spectro, not until he knew where their teams stood with each other...

The components sat gazing a little lost at their picture wall, hugging each other and feeling rather down… then Spyglass giggled. ~What?!~ Viewfinder was rather irritated, he had been reviewing the night, the thought his mate flooded him with was so full of mirth that he didn't get it at first but then it clicked.

~Well… now we don't know if we all fit on it…~ Spyglass whimsically murmured, and both components broke out in laughter. The fact that they hadn't even gotten out of the 'antechamber' of their quarters was really hilarious. The two components got up and got energon, they were in a better mood now, if still impatient for time to fly...

He would have happily just stayed there, cuddling against Starscream, but his tank informed him that fuel was indeed needed, a lot of fuel preferably. Turning a little, Spectro reached for the energon cube with one hand, looking back up at his commander. Starscream sounded happy, satisfied with him… "Thank you, sir. Can this one drink the rest?" This time he spoke of himself, not to keep his mates protected, but to show that it was 'he' who accepted Starscream's gifts, physical and otherwise.

"Why do you do that, anyway, try using the singular? You're not very good at it..." Asking the question fairly softly, Starscream let Spectro guide the cube, fascinated by watching the effects of the energy hitting the component's system. Not that the effects were highly visible, no, he had to watch closely...

Unusually impulsive, Thundercracker kissed Skywarp before separating from his wing-brother. "I think... I know what you're considering. I am too. It's, well, your choice..." He wasn't good at talking, but Skywarp knew that.

Skywarp just smiled a little at Thundercracker's attempt at comfort before they went to their duties. He was stuck doing very boring inventory on very non-critical supplies, one of the few jobs that the 'airhead' was trusted with. As with most of his preferred duties, it gave him time to think. Again... he had hurt his little Spyglass again. And... was GOING to hurt him... No! How could he claim to protect Spyglass while knowing he was going to hurt him, while wanting... craving the actions that brought the hurt? He couldn't, quite simply he couldn't, that was no protection at all. He could stop merging... no, that would hurt even worse, he wanted it too much and more, Spyglass wanted it. The only other option... Well, he had met the others, even if not in quite the normal manner... no, in a manner even better, they knew each other so much better and faster this way...

Throwing the datapad down, Skywarp gave a little snarl. Well, no-one really expected him to finish something this boring! Duty could slagging WAIT! Hoping that Spyglass was still in his, in the gestalt's, quarters, Skywarp teleported there. He was. ...doing... something, the seeker wasn't sure, it didn't matter too much... "Spy'?"

That was not a question all that easily answered. Drinking a little more, Spectro tried to put thoughts into words and concepts a non gestalted mech could understand and still convey the essence right. "It is… not something we often do, it is a way to distance ourselves from the Reflector mind, to protect, or to emphasizes that the action is one the individual likes as well as Reflector does… this time it was the last, this one greatly enjoys you taking care of it! And we don't do it often, so we guess we are bad at it…" Smiling a little, he drank the rest of the energon, happily snuggled against Starscream's chest… actually falling into a light recharge as soon as his tanks were full, systems needing more rest to cope with all the stress that had been going on and was now released.

Viewfinder kept himself occupied, sorting through their private databases for information that could help their lovers. It was a way to pass time, reordering the structure of the entire thing took time, but then, it was needed since their priorities had shifted. They needed fast access to information that could potentially save their mates from harm…

"Sky dancer?" Spyglass was fairly surprised, turning around with a half finished picture in one hand. He had been entirely focused on his task, not expecting the seeker so soon… Wait? "Is something wrong?"

Recharge... what a good idea. He could focus on the interesting explanation for Spectro's grammar later... right now, Starscream decided to send his schedule to the pit and recharge next to his beautiful subordinate.

Thundercracker wondered a little what his love mate was up to... for that matter, what his trine-mates were up to! All in all, though, it didn't matter too much...

Still trembling, Skywarp almost threw himself at Spyglass. He was scaring poor Spyglass, he shouldn't... he needed to control himself, explain his thoughts... "I'm SORRY! I hurt you... I hurt you, my love, I can't do this! I can't keep hurting you, I'm supposed to protect you... I can't keep merging when it hurts you! But I don't want to stop, Spyglass, I don't, and that would hurt you worse, and I love you, and I don't want to hurt you... don't want to leave you! Spyglass, please..." He couldn't... couldn't quite... And poor Spyglass probably hadn't understood more than half of that, he always talked, babbled...

Completely nonplussed, Spyglass tried to find some meaning in the torrent of words the trembling seeker threw at him, it was nice to be held but the frantic quality in his tone and the desperate clutching was slightly disconcerting. "Shh… Sky dancer it's okay, this one is okay!" It had to be the merging again, be he had told him that the pain was bearable… there would come a time when it was not, when both their sparks would protest the separation too painfully, but they were not at that stage yet.

Viewfinder paused when he heard sounds, but quickly determined that they were not a threat when he recognized Skywarp's voice and decided to just stay out of it, retreating once again into his self appointed task.

"I know you're okay for now! My little Spyglass, my love... I know that! But it... won't always be like that..." He was apparently going to have to be more direct. He had to calm down... Letting Spyglass' presence soothe him, Skywarp wasn't really surprised that it also made him tense. Nothing for it but to blunder on... Slowing down a little from his initial glut of words, the seeker tried again, "I want... I love you! And I'm not... not going to stop merging with you unless you ask me to stop! But I can't take hurting you... And there's no reason for me to! I've MET the others, and I love them too, and there's no reason not to do this... If you want! Only if you want, my little Spyglass... But you mentioned... bonding... and... well..."

He had to just think that over a little while… just think a little… Bonding? His sky dancer had come to ask him to bond, that was just processor numbing, in a good way. Spyglass didn't have to think the response over, he was simply overwhelmed by emotions, stroking Skywarp's head with shaking hands. "Of course this one wants! There is nothing in the universe that would make this one happier, sky dancer… but are you sure? Completely sure, it is not something we can undo…?"

Oh good, he understood! And he wanted it, even better! Nuzzling the hand, Skywarp met Spyglass' optics, and yes, he was scared, he wasn't the ditz he pretended, never really thinking about the future. But he was also sure, so very sure... "Completely, my love. I might be an airhead, but even I wouldn't offer if wasn't sure... Hey, I already told you, you're worth showing responsibility for..." Skywarp smiled a little as he attempted to inject some humor.

"This one loves you… Reflector loves you!" Bending to kiss his seeker lightly he briefly checked on his mates, Spectro was sleeping and Viewfinder, though busy, gave him a mental 'thumps up' before focusing back on his work. "Could you take us somewhere deserted?" Viewfinder would not mind if they did it here and both his mates would feel it… Spectro would likely be woken by it, but he wanted to go somewhere else… some place they could make theirs.

Somewhere deserted... They were going to do this, they were really going to do this. "Yes... I know just the place." He was already holding Spyglass, so it took no more than choosing the place and then moving there. It wasn't, maybe, the best place, a forest, Skywarp wasn't really sure why he'd thought of it. It didn't matter though, not really.

A forest? It was beautiful, all chaotic, and the light from this planet's star filtered through the fronds in a green haze… it would do very nicely! Turning his head back to look at his sky dancer, his fans hitched, anticipation almost stealing his voice. "Beautiful…" Again his hands trembled as he reached for Skywarp's face, stroking the thin seams lightly, wanting to kiss, touch and so much more yet not really ready for breaking this moment of frozen time.

Spyglass was trembling. That was fine, since Skywarp was shaking as well, turning his head slightly and then letting his glossa out to trace the small digits. For once, his vocalizer was silent, he would likely speak later, but for now... The seeker lifted his own hand, running it over Spyglass' side, just feeling, truly feeling.

With a small whimper, Spyglass watched Skywarp lick at his hand before levering himself up to kiss and taste … by the Unmaker, he loved how the seeker tasted! Moaning, he licked and nibbled on Skywarp's dermaplates, they weren't in a hurry, as far as he knew at least, but his need didn't really agree with him on that…

"I love... the sounds you make," Skywarp muttered against Spyglass' inquisitive, insistent mouth. "How you... feel against me..." He let his hand trail up Spyglass' back, he was missing work for this so he might as WELL take his time... He wanted this to be special, it was GOING to be special, but he wanted it special for more than just that. But on the other hand, he wanted it done, wanted to know he would never leave his love again.

He wanted Skywarp to continue speaking, he loved the things he said, sweet and beautiful or dirty and arousing, it really didn't matter to the gestalt component as long as he kept talking, kept vocalizing so that he could drown in that beautiful beloved voice. Abandoning the seeker's dermaplates, Spyglass kissed and licked along his jaw line, down to the neck joint, playing there while moaning hungrily.

"Oh, Spyglass... I'm so glad we're doing this... I'm glad I met the others, though, it WAS worth waiting for that, even if it did... I'm not going to talk about that anymore, because it's not going to hurt anymore, never again." He bared his neck to his lover, fell back and moaned as the motion dragged Spyglass across him.

Good… so very amazingly good. He would never tire of Skywarp, with or without a bond… but that didn't matter now no, not at all! Kissing the neck joint, happily delving his glossa in between and under support cables, licking at energon lines and circuitry, with the clear intent to drive his lover crazy with lust. Moving his hands over purple and black plating he ended up sneaking his digits into the chest vents, knowing just what sort of reaction it would get him.

"SpyGLASS!" The seeker bucked against the smaller mech, keening. "Oh, you play so dirty, I love you so much... Now I'm gonna play dirty, do you know how much I love your button... Think TC and View' will have problems when they decide to bond, they will you know, TC's thinking about it, he knew I was thinking about this, he's gonna be so happy, I'm already so happy..."

Of course he played dirty, it made Skywarp talk didn't it, and… button mmm… Thoughts rarely survived when someone caressed his button like that and, well, they stood no chance right now. Spyglass was just barely managing to keep up his own caressing, albeit uncoordinatedly and with a lot of husky mewling and high pitched moaning involved.

"Oh, I do love those sounds. Oh, Spyglass..." Bending a little, Skywarp licked the button just for the reaction he would get. "Open? Open, beloved?" Stroking the chest seam, the seeker demonstrated what he wanted, shifting his chestplates and moaning.

Open? Of course open! Mewling, Spyglass managed to lever himself up just enough to actually do so, fixing his optics on the revealed spark of his sky dancer. It was so beautiful, a glowing blue translucent sphere with white highlights like a small sun, it threw protuberances out reaching, seemingly at least, for his yet gravitating back into its own blue deep. "Want! Sky dancer?"

Skywarp looked at Spyglass with what he knew was love. Love, and lust, anticipation... It was a simple to reach in, open the casing of his love, open his own... In the future some day, he should allow Spyglass, allow all of Reflector, to take their fill of looking at him, in any situation or manner they wanted. But now he had a request, his Spyglass wanted him, and so he drew the component to him.

It was true what he had told Skywarp, he didn't mind being small, didn't mind that the seeker could manhandle him, in fact he found it arousing and highly pleasing. Pulled flush against his lover, spark to spark, always send a rush of excitement through him, this time, the reason for this time magnified everything and he moaned. "Sky dancer… oh! Please…"

With almost no thought, the merge was initiated. For a moment, Skywarp feared again, feared to hurt his beloved Spyglass, feared... oh, he didn't know! He needed to stop fearing for him, though, needed to remember. Spyglass was a Decepticon, Reflector was, and could take care of himself, themselves. He was doing Spyglass a disservice by forgetting that... Wanting to protect him was fine, fearing for him so, however... that was just insulting. With a brief whisper of apology, Skywarp threw himself into the merge, opening and letting Spyglass search and see what he would, enjoying the deepening closeness.

Spyglass embraced the merge with everything he was, throwing open everything from his memory banks to the gestalt link, dropping every firewall, even allowing his sky dancer into the painful, dark memories of Kaon's slum and their… occupation and subsequent rape. This was the last test, if the seeker rejected him now it would be for good, and Spyglass doubted he could ever again let an outsider this far in… He took what the seeker offered, tentatively exploring, soothing his fear with chosen memories from his own memory banks. They had learned how to take care, the hard way, yes, but they knew how, still they would happily take his protection… the seekers made them feel loved, safe and whole!

With a muffled moan Spectro tried to upright himself, only to flail as he slipped and latch on to the armor under him… what? Oh, Starscream, and Spyglass was with Skywarp doing… Moaning again he couldn't help rubbing his chassis against Starscream, he wasn't really awake yet and it felt good, Spyglass was happy and about to bond, everything was just perfect… wait? Bond? A sleepy inquisitive noise left him as his processor tried to grasp the significance of that term…

Fine… no more filing work, having, for the third time, made a folder labeled 'bonding', Viewfinder admitted defeat and pulled the data link from the console, turning his chair a little to face a wall. He ran his hands over his own chassis, opening his chest plates to play with his own internals and his spark casing. The overload would come no matter what, a little fun would only make it all the sweeter!

Arms tightened around Spyglass unconsciously as Skywarp gained knowledge, he had been right, Reflector did know how to protect themselves, but... "Oh Spyglass... Never again, never. I'm a teleporter, I can reach you anywhere, whenever you need," words spoken from need were augmented with his love. And then, enough of dark subjects, at least for a little while, no? Enough of anger towards long-dead mechs, enough of worries and fears.

Surprisingly, when Starscream was pulled out of recharge by his berth-partner's movements, the Air Commander DIDN'T flinch this time. No, instead he remembered instantly who was with him and why, that he didn't have to worry. And Spectro was... wanting to interface again? Well... why the pit not? What other point was there in getting the half-orn off and spending it with the mech, anyway?

Leaning his head back, Viewfinder off lined his optics, allowing pleasure to guide him, stroking over internal systems, playfully pinching energon lines and flicking his digit tips against his spark casing. He wanted Thundercracker desperately, wanted the seeker to be here, to bond with him, but he respected and loved his seeker, his love mate, too much to even consider forcing the issue…

Nuzzling a chest vent with his head, Spectro hazily wondered if his commander would be agreeable to an interface. Repeating the inquisitive noise, he licked at the vent cover, bringing his head close enough that he could lick at the vent walls through it.

~We know… shh, we know, sky dancer!~ Reassuring his lover… his mate? Spectro pushed their past to the background, instead sharing how happy they were now with the seekers, how happy he was when Skywarp held him, interfaced with him. The merge was so deep now it almost touched the gestalt bond, both Viewfinder and Spectro, a very sleepy Spectro, were waiting for it, eager to give the purple seeker their 'blessing' first thought, so to speak.

He knew it wasn't any of his doing that Spectro was acting like this... no, reacting like this. Were it anyone other than his trine touching the gestalt to effect HIS subordinate like this, Starscream would be jealous, so very jealous. But it was his trine. Skywarp, since Thundercracker wouldn't skip work... Deciding that he was doing entirely too much thinking, Starscream stroked Spectro, crying hoarsely at the touch of glossa against unpainted metal.

So young... Skywarp had never thought about it before, how young he actually was in this army, but now, as he reached to show Spyglass his past, he realized how little there was. The war, mostly, meeting his trine, flying with them, fighting alongside them, cultivating the mask of airhead to skip duty and finding the other benefits it brought. And then rescuing Spyglass, the faint resentment, the unexpected concern... and how very, very much he wanted this.

Viewfinder focused on his mates, letting his hands wander where they felt good. This was new territory, one thing to feel a lover through his mate, but to be directly linked as they soon would be, four instead of three? The seeker, sky dancer, was bonding Reflector as much as he was bonding Spyglass… realizing, to his surprise, that Skywarp knew this, Viewfinder relaxed and moaned loudly into the quiet of their quarters.

Young, old what did it matter? Skywarp completed him, added one more dimension to Reflector, both healing the over mind and accentuating that there were still pieces missing. Spyglass was sated by the purple seeker's presence, Reflector's hunger and need deepened… ~Mine! Ours! Please, just a little more, sky dancer?~, ~Just a little more Skywarp, we are here waiting, wanting!~, ~Come to us? Be a part of us… we love you…~.

Spectro was split between the real world and the inner world, crying out under Starscream's caresses and reaching for Skywarp's presence, begging sweetly for the purple seeker to accept Reflector and finish the bond.

Reflector... was here to meet him, to welcome him. Wanted him, how could he refuse? With a hint of unaccustomed shyness, Skywarp mentally extended a hand, felt the gestalt, and cried out somewhere in real world. And then he stopped holding back, he hadn't even realized he was, ~Yours, yes! Yes.~ Once started, he proved to be just as talkative in a link as vocally. ~Oh, yes, hello, Viewfinder, and Spectro, even if we haven't properly met, I love you still, you know, I do... I love all of you, and I love Reflector, but as much as 'individuals' go, I have to say I love my little Spyglass the best, and you don't even mind that, that's part of why I love you so.~

Thundercracker had gone down to check on Skywarp. He couldn't say he was surprised that the young seeker was gone, though once again the blue jet felt a stab of jealousy over the teleportation powers his wing-brother possessed. He so very much missed Viewfinder... so tired of being alone.

As utterly sweet and attentive as Spectro was being, it was unsettling to hear Skywarp's name from his dermaplates. It made Starscream wonder what was going on, Spectro had never made a mistake like that before, even in the strange merging last night the component had called the name of the seeker he was with.

Quiet, sensual laughter filled the link, and Reflector embraced his component's mate gently. ~You are supposed to love one of me most, sky dancer. I am three as one, not, as so many think, one as three… you are loved and welcomed by me!~

Spyglass actually purred, happy with the verdict of the over mind, since Reflector was a little of all of the components and more, he could have stopped the bond… a highly unlikely event, but nevertheless a real possibility. ~Love you!~ He barely managed to say the words, pouring his love into the newly forged bond, when even Reflector's control broke and overload crashed down on all of them with a newly gained, still foreign, strength.

His caresses turned rough, as he clung to Starscream, his chassis convulsing under the onslaught of overload. Optics blinked online, their light dim, and Spectro purred, snuggling into the red chest and running his hands over it… he wanted Starscream now! Being in on the gestalt as a bond was forged had been interesting, and the overload satisfying, but not enough… not at all enough. "Please Starscream? More… we need more!?"

Relaxing back in the chair, almost sliding to the ground, Viewfinder whined with need… slag it all! Thundercracker had his shift to take care of and this would not be fixed by a 'hand job'. Huffing, he got to his feet and wobbled to their berth, curling into a corner where he could at least pretend that his love mate was recharging with him…

It was the best. Quite simply put, it was the best. Skywarp was literally surrounded by love, floating in pleasure and happiness. Yes, this had been worth it. Pulling Spyglass close, Skywarp just lay there in the forest, looking at nothing, and not even thinking about the inventory he'd left undone.

"Tell me what just happened, Spectro," was Starscream's answer. "Tell me why you were speaking my wing-brother's name." He wasn't accusatory, not angry, even if he was almost screaming from Spectro's touches. But he didn't want to frighten his subordinate, and so he returned the caresses... he would give more as soon as he was answered.

"Ah… they bonded… please!?" interrupting himself with licks to the lower part of Starscream's shoulder plating, Spectro was much too needy to really process what he was saying, just giving the fastest answer he could get out.

Purring a little louder, Spyglass allowed his bond mate, mm, such a nice concept, to pull him closer, simply lying limp on top of him. This was nice, no, more than nice… perfect, yes! ~You just keep getting more and more wonderfully perfect, sky dancer…~ In reality he had no energy for anything but what he was doing now, he was already well on his way to recharge.

Bonded... He would have expected Thundercracker to be the first to bond, he had asked for one enough, it was a little surprising that Skywarp was the first of the trine. "Good for them," Starscream muttered. Tipping Spectro's head up, Starscream cut off thoughts and speech, kissing the component and stroking the lid, breaking off the kiss with a cry as Spectro dug deeper at him.

He could feel Spyglass' tiredness, how... comforting. ~Rest. I won't let anything bad happen to us.~ Us... they were us now, how perfect was that.

~Mm…~ Barely acknowledging his sky dancer's words, Spyglass slipped into recharge, safe and happy.

Good… for them? Whatever, Starscream probably had a point with saying it but Spectro was much more interested in finding that slagging shoulder seam… Oh there, and of course being kissed senseless, that was pretty important too. Delving under Starscream's armor, he stroked over wires and lines with happy abandon, eagerly nibbling at the larger mech's dermaplates with needy little mewls.

He tilted his head back and let Spectro do what he would. His subordinate wouldn't hurt him, he could be trusted... Starscream shrieked his pleasure, accepting the touches as his due, they were, after all. But he was generous, he hadn't been the first time, but he was now, generous and fair, choosing to gift his lover with pleasure... Hum. So, he did love Spectro. That was good to know.

Oh! Neck joint good, fun! Biting at the support cables and then soothing the tiny dents with his glossa, Spectro wiggled to get closer to the Air Commander's chassis. The movements created much more pleasure then he had thought, literally catapulting his pleasure into a new level of lovely torture… "Starscream… Sir!"

"Spectro... sound so good..." He did, screaming almost a loudly as the white seeker... If... no, it was a 'when', Thundercracker bonded Viewfinder, then Starscream would be free to... How about he stopped thinking and let the overload come, it was so close already. "Spectro, overload with me," the command came, and then Starscream abandoned his self-control, screeching his overload and trusting his new-found love to keep him from hurting Spectro by mistake.

The overload had an almost surprised quality to it. One, he actually 'came' on command, the tone Starscream used causing the energy to release and cascade through his systems. Two, he felt Skywarp's sleepy confusion as the newly bonded was touched by echoes of his pleasure, and last, Viewfinder jolted out of his half recharge with a painful cry of ecstasy as his aching systems overloaded in a far too unsatisfying manner. Spectro simply screamed into his commander's neck joint, clawing at armor until the last waves passed through him. Resting against Starscream he was surprised at the way his vents felt, so hot that they almost hurt… He had never tried to be that aroused before, nor that desperate. Needing… needing the Air Commander's touch, his orders and his dominance, he should be afraid shouldn't he? Run and take his mates with him… but it just felt so good, he, for once, felt at peace, safe…

Viewfinder whimpered and turned over to press against the cool wall paneling, the need he felt was almost too much… It was a physical ache, not just in his spark, he needed to be with Thundercracker! The seeker couldn't just leave his post, as opposed to Skywarp he was actually given responsible work and would receive severe punishments if he left them unattended or unfinished. Rationalizing didn't help one little nano bit. Groaning painfully, he curled up again forcing his systems into recharge.

* * *

Awww... poor View'... One pair's bonded! Please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, all! Saturday morning update here.... like cartoons, only BETTER! Again, Xobit did Flexies, I did the Trine. And Transformers still don't belong to us.  


* * *

Waking up some unknown time later, Skywarp tried to figure out, first, just what had woken him, and second, where he was. Forest... oh, that was right... ooh... how interesting, he could feel the others... all asleep now. Okay, next question... Thundercracker was messaging him... shift was almost over, oops. The elder jet wanted Skywarp to get his aft back and... Thundercracker had does his work for him? Well, Spyglass would just have to come along with him, Skywarp thought, standing and teleporting.

Spectro cuddled up to him and actually went back to recharge, something Starscream was quite willing to do as well. He really needed to stop skipping cycles like that...

One look at his wing-brother and his lover and Thundercracker knew just WHY Skywarp had been gone for so long. He had wondered about that, since the purple seeker had expressed an intention to actually be responsible... or at least where Spyglass was concerned. But from the way he held the component... "Congratulations."

This time Spectro woke simply because his recharge cycle had run its course. He felt very good, sated and happy and… Skywarp? Spyglass was a sleepy, not fully awake and sated presence, but the seeker was bubbly, for lack of a better word. Thoughtfully tapping red plating before gently stroking it, he wondered what Starscream felt about his wing brother bonding to the gestalt… not quite sure he dared ask about it.

Viewfinder was unhappy with the world. He had been in and out of recharge for the entire shift and his systems buzzed with arousal. Frankly, he wanted to hit something, or, how did that human phrase go? Oh, 'screw Thundercracker's processor out'! Speaking of Thundercracker, where was he, his shift had been over for at least five breems now. Whimpering pitifully, he considered getting some energon but found that he probably couldn't stand, not with the way he was shaking.

Spyglass just smiled at Thundercracker's greeting, murmuring tiredly and turning to nuzzle his sky dancer. He was ready to wake up… but only if he absolutely had to, he felt rather good like, this all snuggled up in Skywarp's arms.

He had adjusted to waking with Spectro a lot faster than he had expected. Or maybe he was just that sleepy and sated. Either way... this was a good way to wake up. He'd like to wake up like this more, a lot more... And he could. "Love ya," Starscream said, as though it wasn't really that big of a thing after all, though he waited eagerly to see what reaction he would get.

Almost unconsciously, Skywarp shifted Spyglass in his arms while smiling at Thundercracker. "View' wants ya. C'mon, I'll take ya there, then I think Spy' and I'll go back to my rooms." Not entirely something he wanted to do, but Thundercracker would probably appreciate the perceived privacy.

Thundercracker nodded a little and, as usual for warping, embraced Skywarp. It was the wrong body, the wrong person, but only for a moment, and as soon as the warp was done he let his wing-brother go. He didn't even care where Skywarp went, not when he could hear Viewfinder whimpering, and he wanted to be with his love mate as badly as it seemed he was wanted.

Fidgeting uneasily, Viewfinder turned on the berth again, facing the wall… He really should get some energon, he had not eaten since sometime last shift and his tanks hurt. Well, everything hurt right now and his love mate still wasn't here!

Being squashed between a pair of seekers wasn't so bad actually. Spyglass giggled soundlessly as they deposited Thundercracker and took off again. It was, however, not Skywarp's quarters they appeared in and he looked around curiously, a hallway? Purple, like any other onboard the Nemesis. "Where are we going, sky dancer?"

Freezing for a long click, Spectro checked his systems logs and then rechecked them… but his audio receptors was functioning perfectly. Shyly lifting his head to meet his commander's red optics, he forgot all about Spyglass and Skywarp's bonding, hope making his spark flutter. "Sir? Did…" He didn't quite dare ask for it to be said again.

"I thought, you know, I might as well take a little time to say hello to Spectro, REALLY say hello, and I should at least let Starscream know what's going on, not that Spectro probably didn't already tell him, but you know, it's procedure, or something. Well, I mean... Really, we've been ignoring him... TC and I, I mean..." That didn't stop him from hesitating a moment before the door.

He barely noticed the room as he hurried through it, more intent on reaching Viewfinder. "Love mate...?" The component really did look cute, curled up like that, back to the room... Sitting on the large berth, Thundercracker ran his hand across Viewfinder's side.

So shy. But hopeful, that was good, Spectro wasn't really doubting him. "I love you, Spectro," Starscream repeated before kissing the mech. This was of course when the door opened, Skywarp standing there looking really indecently happy. Oh well, it was good to know that at least ONE of that pair had decided they should visit, even if the timing was horrible.

Skywarp babbled… he loved that! He loved it so much he didn't even think about the fact that Spectro seemed pretty occupied, which left them barging in on their mate and Starscream kissing. Actually, Spyglass cared less about the kissing and more about the deep, wonderingly happy feeling that radiated from Spectro. ~Spec'?~

~Mm?~ Not needing to actually turn to know who it was, Spectro curled into Starscream, his head resting under his chin, watching the happy couple. ~I am happy, don't worry… hello Skywarp, nice to meet you.~ Waving lazily he made sure that both his mates knew he wasn't unhappy with their coming to visit… ~But your timing sucks!~ He giggled and turned his head to nuzzle Starscream's neck joint. "Sir?"

He shuddered at the touch, turning and clutching at Thundercracker. "They bonded!" his tone was almost accusatory, but not directed at his love mate or at his mates. "It hurts, love mate, it's been hurting since, this one needs you, please?" Of course his tanks chose that moment to heave and Viewfinder made a curious coughing sound as his pumping systems complained over the lack of energon and his intake valves opened painfully in his dry systems.

Thundercracker wasn't sure what Viewfinder wanted, but it was obvious he needed contact, equally obvious he needed fuel. Well, luckily for both of them, there was energon already out, probably meant for last night. It would get used now. Glad that he could carry Viewfinder, glad that his love mate didn't mind, Thundercracker held the component close and went to get a cube for him. "Shush, I know, I know... I've been unfair, I never though 'Warp would agree to something like that before I did... Here, take some energon, you need some, and then we can... well..." He wasn't quite sure if this was the time to offer.

~Hehe, should we leave again?~ Skywarp felt silly, he had forgotten that he'd be able to do that. "Um, hi, Starscream. Figured we should, you know, I'm sure Spec' told ya, but, yeah--"

"Come in and sit down, 'Warp," Starscream interrupted. "And yes, Spectro did tell me." The Air Commander looked curiously at the mech who had inadvertently started all of this, unconsciously petting Spectro as he did so.

He didn't need to answer since Starscream did it for him, and Spectro was perfectly happy to stay where he was, curled into his lover's arms, receiving soft touches. It was almost funny actually, the three seekers could more or less carry them around as they wanted… before all of this the gestalt would have tried to rip something vital out of them, they still would with anyone else. ~We are turning into pleasure bots again…~

~Maybe… but only for some very special customers!~ Spyglass retorted merrily, and teasingly mirrored his mate's pose, curling against Skywarp, even going so far as to nibble on his neck cables.

He drank reluctantly, he needed it of course, but he needed something else as his spark kept reminding him painfully. It was a rare occurrence that one of them forgot energon, needing to drink more regularly then larger mech due to small tanks… their altmode and combiner circuitry leaving little space for the luxury of a large fuel tank. Mewling, Viewfinder pressed against Thundercracker, using every opportunity to touch and stroke…

Grinning a little, Skywarp brushed his hand against Spectro, more just... well, to see if Starscream would allow it, really. He hadn't forgotten how very dominating the wing-leader had been on the edge of the merge, but on the other hand... Spectro was also his mate now, no? "I've... been ignoring you, though," for once Skywarp wasn't babbling, seeming almost at a loss for words as he addressed Starscream.

"Oh, I got you back. You still have duty, after all, while I'm off for as long as they are." Starscream allowed Skywarp's experiment, he was being refreshingly respectful about it. And it didn't hurt that he was already in a good mood.

"Yes, I know, Viewfinder... But you need to drink first, you need energy. And then..." He might as well offer it. "Well, would you like to follow their example?" That was probably about the worst way he could have worded it, but as long as Viewfinder realized what he was offering...

It was fascinating that Skywarp seemed to feel intimidated by his trine leader, something that was entirely tied to that one coinciding merge. He had great respect for Starscream, but this was different. Spyglass didn't mind it, he had liked Starscream's dominant personality, though he as individual preferred Skywarp's playfulness. ~He suits you, Spectro.~ He really did, his sure dominance bolstering the gestalt leader's confidence.

Not bothering to answer with words, Spectro simply arched into Starscream, presenting Skywarp with his abdomen for more stroking and the quite purring of a well satisfied Reflector unit. Oh, Starscream was perfect, more than he had ever dared hope for! Turning his head he kissed his lover's neck joint, mewling quietly…

He wanted it! But… did Thundercracker really want him? He sounded more like he wanted to follow his wing brother… That wasn't a fair thought, he had merged with the blue seeker, he knew that they loved each other, it was just… Pushing the cube away, Viewfinder looked up at the seeker, "why!?"

A worthy question... "I... well, um, I put that badly... You... understand me, you, yourself. I mean... you didn't laugh about my stargazing, even if it is unlikely. And... well..." With a startled feeling, Thundercracker realized he had never actually SAID... "I love you. I said I needed you, once, and I do... but I guess that isn't quite the same thing, is it?" He let Viewfinder move the cube away, the seeker wasn't quite sure if it was enough, but this was more important, really.

Smiling a little at Spectro's absolute cuteness, Skywarp never even noticed as he scooted closer to reach easier, letting Spyglass continue his nibbling. He knew, or thought he knew, what Thundercracker was going to be doing... Well, the only one who might really complain about the currently building situation was Starscream, and the wing-leader didn't seem to be having any problems at all.

Skywarp... almost seemed afraid of him. Well, Starscream couldn't quite blame him, things had been rather... complicated lately. The trine had flown, but not really connected other than that... And the young seeker had walked into a rather intimate situation, though it wasn't really a problem. Starscream responded to the kiss and mewl with a low hum, but not much more than that. His subordinate would know he was just fine with the situation, and the others, well, they slagging well SHOULD be able to figure it out on their own.

The purr got company as Spyglass cooed softly at his gestalt mate, half watching what was going on and half trying to find just the right nibbling pressure to spike Skywarp's arousal. He knew that he was getting there thanks to the bond and idly wondered if Starscream would react the same way or if he was as different as Thundercracker… He seemed passive, or maybe tense?

~Different… mm, good…~ Spectro didn't make a lot of sense, much too busy rubbing his back against Starscream, receiving touches and semi-copying what Spyglass was doing on the Air Commander's neck. Starscream wasn't doing anything yet, somehow that only made him more determined to play, he wanted his mates to stay, willing to bend to any rule his commander put down but for some reason needing their presence.

Relaxing at the words, his unfounded anger draining away, Viewfinder pushed at the cube again, making sure it was out of the way before shifting his form. Lying with his head tucked in between the seeker's shoulder vent and neck, he thought for a few clicks, trying to sort out emotions… Not all that easy when his tanks still demanded energon and his spark an overload or, preferably, a merge. "This one loves you… Reflector loves you! This one wants you as bond mate, but this one needs… needs you to want it just as badly, needs it to be sparkfelt, not just 'Skywarp did it, I'll do it'," gripping onto armor, frantically pressing against the seeker, he tried to push his fear away. "This one is not fair right now, and not really thinking straight either. This one needs you TC, loves you and needs everything you are willing to give?!"

Stroking Viewfinder's neck and back, Thundercracker felt really bad. Stupid, stupid word choice, it was making everything harder now... "I meant to ask as soon as I got off shift, regardless of what 'Warp did. The only reason I was waiting that long is I'm not fond of brig time, that would only keep up apart longer." Worming his hand between Viewfinder's chassis and his own, the seeker pulled the component away until they could meet optics. "I love you, Viewfinder, and I want to bond with you."

Starscream acted next, pulling Skywarp closer and holding him in a slightly awkward one-armed side embrace. While trying to shift Spectro just a little to give the other seeker better access, Starscream also let his hand trail softly over black wings.

Finding himself against Starscream's side, Skywarp grinned wider, snuggling closer and continuing to enjoy Spectro's... movements, his enjoyment. Spyglass earned a cry suddenly, the vocalization breaking the silence Skywarp had fallen in to. "Oh, that was good, Spy'... And you know, I think I like watching Spec' with my wing-leader... I never quite thought I'd be one to enjoy watching like this, but I do."

A faint protesting mewl was all the sound Spectro made at being moved, it was only a little but he had liked where he was just fine, thank you very much! Difficult as it was, he gripped at armor to prevent another move. Skywarp's digits felt wonderful just where they were, as did Starscream's armor against his back compartment. This new position prevented him from licking the Air Commanders neck joint, even almost wrenching his head around only enabled him to reach armor with the tip of his glossa… highly inefficient! "Sir… please, allow this one to caress?"

There! That made his bondmate kick start his vocalizer, mm, his lovely, wonderfully dirty vocalizer. On a whim, Spyglass shared a very intense memory of the gestalt watching the seekers at play, the graceful jets toying with the wind and each other, daring the storm tossed sea to touch them… The gestalt had been free, off shift, and had used the time very well, he shared everything and felt the temperature in his bonded's chassis shoot upwards. "You're bonded to a visually oriented unit now lover, besides, that is a very nice display… keep stroking, sky dancer?", ~yeah keep stroking and I'll keep nibbling... right here, hm?~

"This one believes you, love mate…" Struggling to get back against Thundercracker's armor, Viewfinder whined sharply and then went limp, his vents and intakes humming angrily from strain. "This one just needs you so badly right now, please TC?" He wasn't above begging and right now he wanted nothing more than to drown his pain in the pleasure only his seeker lover was able to give… His chest plates parted under the large blue hand and he shrieked from the feel of the palm against his still closed spark casing.

Oh, he hadn't even considered that Spectro might think he was disallowed from stroking. Well, whatever, he knew now. "Certainly, Spectro. You may caress whomever you like." Starscream hardly wanted to keep his subordinate from his mates, after all, and he really didn't care how they worked things out among themselves, just so long as Spectro remained... his. Shaking his head slightly to clear out the extraneous thoughts, Starscream rubbed Skywarp's wings a little harder. Holding Spectro the way he was, the Air Commander was limited to touching him, not able to reach Spyglass from here, but that wasn't really a problem.

"Yes, I know I am, I guess I just didn't think about the side effects... Or maybe I just didn't think at all, you KNOW what an air-head I am...ooh! You're all playing dirty, that is NOT FAIR, Spy'... Starscream..." Well, let's see, from here Skywarp thought he could... "You play dirty, I'll play dirty..." Yep, he could of course reach Starscream's own wings, and trace his glossa against the side of a vent, and without even thinking about it, the purple seeker made sure to give his mates the best view possible.

He didn't like Viewfinder begging, it made it seem like his love mate thought he would refuse him. No, Thundercracker really didn't like that. He answered the desperate begging the only way he could, first opening Viewfinder and then himself. It was like a star, the odd thought came, Viewfinder's spark was like the stars they had first truly talked under, brought down within his reach... Heat was muting his vocalizer again as Thundercracker licked the casing, he wanted to bring a little physical pleasure before moving on, but he couldn't wait long, even if Viewfinder didn't want it... need it so much.

Delighted by the response from both his mates, Spyglass twisted until he slid down and was resting against Skywarp's chest nestled in his lap, this position gave him a lot of interesting possibilities. It was so weird to hear Spectro talk that respectfully to someone not Soundwave or Megatron… The Air Commander had earned it, but it was still weird! "Touch Skywarp, Spectro, please? Let him know how much we like seeing them all play and dance with the sky…" Reaching out, he experimentally ran a hand over white thigh armor, slipping digits into a convenient seam. Well, Starscream wasn't ordering him to stop, now was he…?

The urging wasn't needed, Spectro had every intend to touch his new mate, he was much like Starscream… Being at the right height to mimic something Spyglass gleefully informed him would make Skywarp vocal, his hands went straight for a chest vent. "We love it! So graceful… so arousing… the way you all taunt nature. It is so much more on this organic world, the storms so much more powerful… a fitting challenge to the skill of your trine…" The spoken words were followed by images and feelings, some old and some… very, very new.

Grabbing on to Thundercracker's helmet and shrieking like a banshee, Viewfinder's spark flared so violently it actually felt like a small overload. His optics off lined from the power surge, he might even have left dents in the black metal he was clutching, yet it was not enough… by far not enough! "Love mate… TC… more, MORE?!"

"Ooh... oh, Spectro, not fair..." Skywarp felt weirdly, wonderfully, adrift, lost under the assault of physical sensations and bond-sent emotions, images. It was perfect, it really was, and he found himself looking at Starscream with something like pity... He wasn't a part of them, he was with them but... separate.

Ah, so Skywarp was the one who liked that, that was where Spectro had gotten the idea to explore his vents... And now with Spyglass closer, Starscream could touch him, moaning lowly. Now if only he could figure out why the younger seeker was looking at him so... didn't matter, not right now. Right now, he basked in the praise of his subordinate as much as in the caresses of the other two mechs.

Viewfinder's hold would have hurt if it were not for the flare that telegraphed his desire. Thundercracker had no wish to keep the component waiting, though it did mean he had to pull away, a faint whine forced itself out as he did so. It would be very easy to get addicted to releasing the clasps on Viewfinder's casing, very easy and no reason not to, after all. Fully open himself, the seeker would have liked to speak to Viewfinder, tell him not to beg, not to worry... But he could speak in the coming merge, and then over the bond later.

"We are fair mate. W~AH…" A spike of intense pleasure, and even more intense need, struck before the bond was again minimized from Viewfinder's end, leaving Spectro and Spyglass reeling from its force. It had come through the gestalt bond purely and so didn't hit Skywarp with the same force, it wasn't a matter of control on Viewfinder's part but simply an instinctive unloading of feelings too powerful to bear alone. Spectro just clung to Starscream and Skywarp, too dazed to do anything else and too aroused to voice anything but needy mewls.

Spyglass was in a similar state, moaning helplessly, wanly scratching at Starscream's armor seams, trying to gather enough coherency to speak and actually move. As they had already been aroused and a three way sharing of said arousal in effect, this additional sharing had brought them insanely close to overload… Only to leave and dump them back down to, well, slightly less close to overload. ~I hope he had a good reason for that!~

He got more, Thundercracker wasn't one to deny him, all the seekers were more then eager to give Reflector's components what they needed. It was incredible that they had found each other like this… For how long had they watched the trine? Meaning no harm, hungering for what was out of reach, lying to themselves. There was no lying anymore, not with one seeker already bonded to them, not when Thundercracker was ready to claim him. Spark to spark, pleasure expanding but for now not rising, the merge beginning as their energy mixed slowly. ~Love mate…~

A clear burst of pleasure from the missing third component sent Spectro mewling. To Starscream's surprise, Skywarp responded as well, pressing at a wing-joint with a smirk. Starscream gave a cry, pushing Spectro closer to Skywarp to expose the component's back, his subordinate was free to mewl and whimper from others, but Starscream was greedy, he wanted his share of sounds from the beautiful little mech.

Okay now, that was just weird, he had more or less adjusted to the mate-bond's effects, but something with the gestalt bond's effect ON his mates, yeah, weird. Skywarp tried to push closer to his wing-leader, to the hands in his vents, to ANYTHING... ~Oh you do too play dirty, all of you, but that's okay. I like you playing dirty, I like you like this... Moaning against me, against Starscream... we have got to get all of us together soon, think about that, oooh...~

Yes, this. This was what he wanted... ~When we shared that very first overload... That was actually the first time I ever shared a first overload like that. I wanted to stay with you then...~ It seemed that Thundercracker could almost match Skywarp for babbling in interfacing, once he could actually make himself heard.

There wasn't much choice in the matter, when Starscream caressed his back Spectro overloaded with a strangled sound, only to… stop? That was new… Something was going on with Viewfinder, something that swallowed up the energy burst of Spectro's beginning overload with ease. ~Are they…~, ~They are!~ Twisting in Starscream's hold, Spectro cast a near desperate look on his commander. "More sir? Much more, we need this, please?"

Merging, and not just any merge, even like this, from the outside, Spyglass knew what it was, knew the feelings it awoke. Spectro was right, they needed more, as much as either seeker was willing to give, pleasure built steadily, stealthily and still it felt like they were never going to be sated. The smaller mech renewed his attentions to the Air Commander with eager abandon, opening mate- and gestalt bond wide, only hesitating slightly when he searched for a connection to Starscream that… simply wasn't there.

~It was perfect… you are perfect! I, the gestalt, we have watched you, the trine, for so long, but this is more then we dared dream of. We even hated you all for taunting us with what we could never have…~ Honesty from Reflector as well as Viewfinder, the bonds were open now, merging on this level allowed for nothing else. Like Skywarp before, Thundercracker was drawn in deep, their past given to him so that he could make his choice, reject or accept. The entire merge was much faster, almost vicious because of the Viewfinder component's wildly agitated spark…

Now that had felt... odd. Very odd, really, but not really bad. And then Skywarp decided he was thinking far too much, far better to loose himself... He was glad they were with Starscream, the wing-leader always kept them aloft when they were on the wing, he took care of them, they were safe with him...

They did, very clearly, Spectro very clearly needed more, and from the way Spyglass was nearly attacking him, the way Skywarp was pressing against him trustfully... Rubbing his hand harder against the young seeker's joint, moaning as Spyglass found a side seam, Starscream opened Spectro's lid. His subordinate wanted more, needed more, then more he would get, until that sweet voice cried out... Starscream had to roughly remind himself that it was very likely Thundercracker's name the others would call out, had to suppress the spike of confusing emotions the thought brought.

There was never a doubt, he had hesitated enough, too long. He had caused hurt and pain with his fear, his hesitancy, even when his spark, it seemed, had know this was coming from the very first. Thundercracker didn't bother with words, or even with controlling what he showed, or how he showed it, giving all just as he accepted Viewfinder/Reflector's all.

It was as confusing as the first bonding, confusing and yet making perfect sense. Reflector reached for Thundercracker and the individual components held back until the bond was approved, so fast this time, as if their gestalt mind was longing for the inclusion of another piece of them as much as the individuals were.

~Love mate!~, ~Thundercracker? Come to us…~, ~We showed you before, we love you, Reflector loves you… your trine brother loves you!~ pulling the fourth mind deeply into the Reflector gestalt, not a part of it and yet a part of it.

They, Spectro and Spyglass were aware of their physical frames, of the pleasure created there. Starscream exploring his back compartment more or less caused Spectro to convulse from pleasure. Spyglass caressing where he could reach on all three mechs. They did their best to give back but this was so intense, so good and right!

Skywarp's response to being yanked in deeper like that was something on the order of a squeak, verbal or not he wasn't sure. ~Yes, TC, you know I love you. Come on, we all want you!~ And Starscream... he wasn't part of this. Physically close, but further away then the ones who 'weren't there'... Skywarp keened, or thought he did, as Spectro's hands tightened against his vents.

~Hello,~ Thundercracker's response wasn't the most sensible, really. But it didn't matter, he was understood, accepted. Loneliness wouldn't... couldn't be a problem any longer, not with four others bound to him, welcoming him...

Hands buried in two backs, Starscream was trying not to think, to take the pleasure offered. Again, he would think later, but for now... As soon as Spectro could think again, he would need to know that Starscream had enjoyed himself and approved.

Amusement and happiness greeted the hesitant 'hello'. Reflector knew that they were overwhelming at times. That they were now was not a surprise at all, reaching as they were for unity and the looming overload with determination. The stress of bonding took its toll on Spectro, he felt a need so great that even his mates wasn't enough, Thundercracker and Skywarp only seeming to heighten it… Overload swept them up, all of them calling their new bond mate's name. it was close to be an involuntary action, a desire to let the world know what had occurred.

Immediately after, Spectro twisted painfully in Starscream's grip, trying to face his lover, his commander. Viewfinder was nestled against Thundercracker, already they were slipping into recharge and Spyglass was curiously focused on Skywarp… Well, maybe not so curious, it was understandable that they felt as if their bond had just been renewed along with the establishment of Reflector's bond to Thundercracker. "Starscream? Sir… this one is burning. Please help?" Not the most eloquent way of putting it, but true, he was burning with need and Starscream was the one to quench the fire.

Skywarp wasn't really aware of Starscream letting go of him. All he really knew was that he was able to lay on the berth and that Spyglass had managed to snuggle half-under him, and that was just perfect. Two of his mates had just entered recharge, the other wanted more, but not from him or Spyglass, and Starscream was already acting to help, so that was fine too. Shifting around a little and turning his head, the young seeker got quite a good view of his wing-leader with Spectro, and with his new-found enjoyment of watching, that was best of all.

"TC and View' are recharging?" Starscream asked hoarsely, letting his subordinate turn to a more comfortable position, running his hands across the small and hungry frame. If they were, and if Skywarp and Spyglass stayed in happy-cuddle-mode, or better yet went to recharge themselves... He would kind of like to merge in a situation where it was more likely to be 'just' Spectro.

Satisfied and feeling comfortably drowsy he was tugged in under his bond mate basking in heat, ever so slowly slipping into recharge. Normally with one of his mates so riled up, as Spectro was now, he would not have been able to be this relaxed but then… Spectro did not want him right now. No, his leader mate craved something that he would never be able to give and had a lover who was both able and willing, it was all good… yeah…

"Yes sir… the-they are recharging s-soundly." Greedily writhing against Starscream's hands and chassis the camera component had no idea how he managed to answer his lover. Whimpering, he pressed closer and licked at the lower part of the neck joint and top of the chest plates, wiggling his glossa as far between cables and into seams as he could. Right now he would follow any order Starscream gave him, up to and including interfacing with another… he didn't want another, but if that was his commander's wish, so be it. Rational thought had died, burned up in the nova hot haze of focused desire that was purely connected to Starscream.

Good day, good day... This had been a very good day, Skywarp decided. And Spectro was safe with Starscream, and so there was no reason to deny the beckoning recharge. ~Love you...~

The lid was still opened, something Starscream used quite shamelessly against his needy subordinate. Interfacing with an actual lover was still new to the Air Commander, his wing-brothers were never exactly 'lovers'... They were going to have to move to shared quarters. Starscream keened as Spectro's glossa slide over vulnerable and sensitive parts, tipping his head back to give him better access. "Then I want to merge," he warned, but he was going to leave it to Spectro to take the next step... if he could...

Arching against the digits exploring his back compartment and screaming from the sensations, Spectro did the best he could, keeping up his invasive exploration of Starscream's neck joint and chest plates. The statement only made him more determined to do things right, not precisely fearing, but very well knowing that his commander had the right to retract the offer. "Yes… sir!" getting the words out between licks and mewls he wasn't entirely sure that they were understandable, but they would have to do, his actions should be easy enough to understand anyway.

Sliding his chest plates open Spectro actually got a shock, the air that rushed into the heated space made him overload. It was only a small overload, barely making a dent in the gathered energy, but this was the first time he had tried to overload from air and without an actual effect on the need he felt. Clinging to Starscream he whimpered with confusion and hunger, unable to open his spark casing…

~Mm, right back at you, sky dancer…~ snuggling just a little more Spyglass gave up on staying awake and slipped into recharge.

He had not overloaded when the others had, a fact which proved useful now. Unfortunately, he had to pull Spectro away a little, just to get room to manually open the casing. Good thing the film compartment was on the component's back... Just like before, the sight of Spectro baring his spark so eagerly, with such wanton need, aroused a fierce hunger in Starscream. Spectro was his, HIS, slaggit, his gestalt and the trine could play with him, but Spectro was HIS. "Love you, my Spectro," he screeched, opening himself and then letting Spectro burrow closer.

The camera component loved having Starscream's digits on him and in him, this time it pulled him out of his confusion, grounding him so he could fully appreciate the initiating merge and the implications of Starscream's screech. There was something to be said for vocal confirmation of desire and ownership, Starscream did own him for as long or short a time the Air Commander wanted him. Oh, he dreamed of more, but Spectro wasn't about to ask, much less demand… no, he would take what was offered and be happy for it, even if he didn't luck out like his mates. ~Yours for as long as you want me, Sir.~ Honesty could never hurt… what an un-Decepticon thought, not to mention un-Reflector like! Starscream, however, was worth more than a little honesty.

He knew it was early, he knew it was soon and fast. Pit, he had barely even told the component that there was love between them. But his trine was bonded, and... Slaggit, he wanted it, he didn't need to have a reason. Still, if Spectro hadn't so sweetly affirmed his... ownership, then Starscream may have been able to resist the urge that overtook him. ~Yes, mine. Mine until we both off-line.~ Along with the spoken comment came the more complicated explanations, that he truly didn't mind the other mates. Then he began ensuring that Spectro WOULD be his, deepening the merge until they could begin to bond, tenderly, making sure Spectro knew he could refuse... for a little longer.

There was so much going on, too much for his overheating processor and yet not enough for his hungry, longing spark. He received data from Starscream, a lot of feelings and concepts that he could barely sort through, much less understand in his state, all he needed to know right now was that Starscream wanted him… he would not go so far as to say needed. The merge itself was curiously gentle, almost slow, it was deeper then he was used to, but this was what he craved, what his spark needed, and so he gave way for it without question. ~Please sir, I need you!~

There were, as before, four other presences on the edge, linked by gestalt and mate bonds. They were, as Spectro had said, deep in recharge. It felt like something was supposed to happen but wasn't... or maybe he was just expecting them to wake up, expecting to feel... Don't worry about it. ~And I you.~ He had given what he had to give, Spectro... didn't quite seem to know what to do with it, but it was there for him. ~Give yourself to me?~ and even though it was a question, it was also a command.

There was nothing he could do to stop himself from following the order. Sharing freely was new, but if that was what Starscream wanted, then so be it! Giving up all that he had to give, Spectro arched against the open red chest, reaching for something that was missing… something indefinable to complete what had just occurred. It wasn't there, but overload was, hovering just beyond his reach, he needed it! ~Please, I'm yours sir! Air Commander, please, I need release… p~please~

Putting aside the faint confusion, the worries of something missing, Starscream moved to answer the plea. Need raged in him, the physical level he had ignored in favor of bonding Spectro. He felt it now, let it take him, arching against the similarly straining Spectro, pressing fingers against the thin plating of the film compartment. ~Then take it. I will never deny you what you truly need, my love.~

And that was all he needed to reach overload. It was explosive to say the least, making him buck and writhe, screaming his lover's name, his love's name… At the height of pleasure, Spectro realized what had happened. The realization enhanced everything, as if their other overloads had somehow been out of focus and this one was in gloriously perfect, sharp focus. A brief thought of Reflector, the gestalt and their new mates, of how they would react, brought some unease into his processor just as he was pulled into recharge.

Once again, Starscream kept himself from recharge, still shaking a little from the after-effects of the overload, merge, BONDING... He had most likely been unfair again, though the Air Commander wasn't quite sure WHY he thought that. Maybe because he had deliberately waited until the gestalt couldn't respond... how was he to know they wouldn't wake up for that? Still... Too many thoughts, too much to sort though. Starscream tenderly lay Spectro against Skywarp and Spyglass before curling up against them all as best as he could. He might as well cuddle as he thought.

* * *

And two more bonds... thought something seems off with Spectro and Starscream's, no? Muahaha! Leave a review~!


	8. Chapter 8

T_T Super long chapter! I do hope you enjoy...! Xobit did Flexys, I did Trine, nither of us own Transformers.  


* * *

For once waking was languid and Spyglass didn't protest it, of course it helped a lot that he was tangled into and more or less on the bottom of a pile of mechs… Hum, Skywarp, Spectro and Starscream? Oh yeah, Starscream, he was good for Spectro, Reflector liked him, even bowed to his dominance, which was… what was that? Something hovered just on the edge of the Reflector mind, slightly annoying… it almost felt like it was calling, beckoning. Miffed at the strange feeling, he wormed his way out of the mech pile, waking Spectro in the process.

Spectro's optics blinked on line and he mewled inquisitively after his gestalt mate, wondering what could make Spyglass get up so early. ~What is wrong?~, ~Nothing really. I'm hungry, you?~ Sending an affirmative he got up and followed his mate to the rec room. It was largely empty and they had no trouble getting energon enough for both themselves and their bond mates. Bond mates… he was bonded! He almost stopped as the thought occurred to him, managing to shake it off as they entered Starscream's quarters once more.

Waking only enough to turn over on his back and snuggle into Thundercracker again, Viewfinder faintly protested the fact that his recharge cycle was over…

Skywarp mewled a little as Spyglass' shifting roused him. Warmth was going away, and he was going to have to get up AGAIN... oooh, not all the warmth went away. He recognized the embrace of his wing-leader, nice... Snuggling closer, he clicked a little, a reassuring sparkling-like sound that sent the message he was cuddling because he wanted to, not because he thought Starscream needed it.

Now when had he stopped thinking and gone to recharging? Starscream wasn't really sure, but it was just fine... He gave a soft cooing in response to the clicking, they were perfectly allowed to snuggle... Where was Spectro? ...close... ah, others seemed to be moving in his room, that probably should bother him...

Movement woke Thundercracker, his mate curling against him... his mate! Nice thought, so very nice. Maybe work could wait a day....

~Starscream… Sir?~ It felt weird to talk to him like this, not just as in 'newweird', but really weird, as if the connection wasn't complete. Adding to the sensation of weird, Spyglass turned his head and looked at Spectro, lifting an optic ridge in question. ~What?~, ~were you trying to send or not, and isn't that a bit rude to Starscream?~.

"Skywarp? We have energon, and you sadly have shift in not too long, so you need to get up now." Spectro was acting weird… It had felt like he was sending, but nothing had crossed the bond, just kind of brushed it and… there it was again. Shaking his head, Spyglass tried to push the strangeness back and not concern himself with it, they had time, and whatever it was Spectro would not keep secrets from his gestalt or bond mates.

A strange almost contact made Viewfinder curl up tighter, burying into Thundercracker, he didn't want to get up, frag it! Whatever it was could wait, he had free time and he wanted to spend it right here…

"Frag shift," Skywarp muttered. Even so, he sat up, grumbling about the day and shift and no morning overload in a not-quite-audible voice. He was NOT going to get himself sent to the brig, he liked being with his mates too much. And anyway, if he were in the brig, his teleportation was disabled, and so he wouldn't be able to protect the gestalt, and nope, that was just not to be allowed. So he took the energon and resigned himself to being at least a little bit responsible.

~Yes?~ Starscream hadn't expected the tentative contact, and wasn't quite sure what to do with it. And again, there was the oddest feeling of something... missing. "Don't you have to collect TC before you go to shift, too?"

Hum... no, he probably shouldn't skip work, as annoying as it was. On the other hand... he was kind of trapped here, until Skywarp came for him, at least. "View'..." Cuddling was good, a very very good way to wake up... And he wasn't lonely.

Climbing onto the berth, he took their energon cube from Spectro, trilling a soft note at his… their grousing bond mate. The conflict in Skywarp was clear, his frustration with having to actually choose to be responsible and the strange calm acceptance of his new status and the inherent responsibility he had taken on. His sky dancer did not regret bonding at all, no, he merely had to adjust, just as Spyglass had to… the gestalted mech merely had an easier time of it. Frag it! What was that…The constant brushing along the gestalt and mate bond was annoying as all pit!

~We brought energon, Sir?~ Offering a cube after having given one to Spyglass, Spectro hoped that Starscream would not reprimand him for using their new bond like this he just… needed to be sure it was really there. "If you don't get TC, he will get time at the brig and we are pretty sure that Viewfinder will not be happy about that!", ~I hope I didn't… do something wrong Sir, we just felt that we could all use the energy and…~ Trailing off hesitantly he nibbled on his lower dermaplates.

"Mm, no'getting' up!" sending a cascade of sleepy contentment, love, and need for cuddling, Viewfinder uncurled just enough to take a hold of Thundercracker's armor. ~Is to early I'm not getting off this berth for another joor!~

Starscream took the energon with a smile for his subordinate. ~Just fine, that was good thinking, Spectro.~ He stroked the mech's helmet, he was just too cute all innocently nervous like that...

"Oh, alright, FINE. We have really got to do something about your rooms, one of these days I'm just going to refuse to get TC or even Screamer, and then what?" Mercifully for the other's audios, Skywarp had to shut up to actually drink the energon, which he did with a cuddle for Spyglass.

~Is quite a lot too early,~ Thundercracker agreed, still drowsily happy. ~But my shift starts much earlier than one joor, and so while you can stay here...~ He trailed off, holding Viewfinder happily. "Need 'Warp get me anyway..."

Relaxing instantly, Spectro could not help but broadcast his feelings of happy contentment, almost purring under Starscream's stroking digits. This was enough to make him dismiss the curious, read weird, feelings of straining to bridge a gap when he sent to either his gestalt, mates, or Starscream, and the equally curious sensation of lacking something when he sent to all of them. "Don't drink all of that, our tanks are just about dry!" Teasing the cuddling Spyglass as he climbed onto the berth produced the desired result, a scrambling chase that had him tackling his gestalt mate and the both of them tumbling into Skywarp.

"You know sky dancer… normally we don't have someone to hold our energon for us when we do that…" Smirking almost seductively at Skywarp, Spyglass reached for the energon cube he had hastily shoved into his bond mate's hand. "Mm… no, normally we have to lick it off of each other," The pun was delivered perfectly innocently, straight face plated, just as he handed the cube off to Spectro.

~I know you have to… I just really wish it wasn't so! I finally have you and now you need to go… oh well, I'll just have to be naughty while you're gone…~ Spectro and Spyglass' antics weren't lost on Viewfinder even if he wasn't there to take part in them, and he did remember quite a few of those mornings…

~I'm not going to go anywhere, View'... I'm here to stay. ...Well... even if I do have to deal with shift.~ That did nothing to stop the low groan at the thought of Viewfinder being 'naughty' while he was gone.

Starscream laughed again, this was a very good way to spend a morning. Even better for him since he would be able to stay... He imagined Thundercracker and Viewfinder here with them, all of them laughing and playing. Odd, normally antics like these, teasing and relaxed, made him snappish, telling his wing-mates to stop fooling around, stop acting like sparklings. Now... now he wanted more of it, wanted to see them happy, all of them...

"YOU, my little Spyglass, are an absolute tease, you're horrible! Saying things like that when we barely have time to refuel and I can't even get a quick overload and I have to work all day and be responsible and imagine you and View' and Spectro... and Starscream too since he's got time off, and... ooh, you're cruel, Spy'!" Well, Spyglass wasn't holding the cube anymore... Without further thought, Skywarp kissed his mate, caressing the button before breaking away. They needed to fuel, they'd said, and then he'd go get Thundercracker, and then he might even behave himself on shift. Who knew, maybe that would make it seem faster?

"Aww, sky dancer… you could choose to see it as a promise instead, you know?" Starscream's laughter fascinated him, it was the first time Spyglass had heard the trine leader so carefree, and the effect it had on Spectro! Snuggling happily, he shared the cube with his gestalt mate, feeling almost too full when they were done. Privately, he wondered if one of the seekers would actually agree to have energon poured all over them for a little recreational meal…

The laughter and the joy behind it, the utter satisfaction! Oh, he would do anything for Starscream to be this happy and satisfied all the time. Largely ignoring his gestalt and their mates, Spectro focused his attention on his own bond mate, not even realizing how much his focus cut him off from the others or how tired it was making him. Spyglass may have felt a little overfull when the cube was empty... Spectro did not, his systems burning energy at a much higher level than normal. The small mech was too preoccupied to notice anything but his mate's happiness.

~At least I can talk to you now, I don't have to wait for shift's end to tell you things… and I promise to do some naughty things so I'm all ready for you when you get off!~ They might as well get the best out of the forced separation, he had to be careful of course, while it would be fun, and worth it, to show Thundercracker what it felt like when overloading purely via the bond… yeah, it would be embarrassing for his bond mate to be forced to overload in a public place. Viewfinder had no intentions of embarrassing his love mate!

"Promise... Oh, I think I will then, very nice..." Skywarp's optics met Starscream's for a moment, and the younger seeker sighed. "Ahh... I love you, I know you all know that... But I need to go get TC, am I taking anyone with me?" They really did have to work out a way of getting the seekers to Reflector's rooms without relaying on Skywarp's teleportation...

Skywarp was being responsible, that was something Starscream had never thought he'd see. Shaking his head, the Air Commander declined the offer. He didn't want to be trapped in a room, no matter how sure he was of his welcome. ~You can go with him, if you want.~

"Tease," Thundercracker said fondly, finally sitting up. "Like you need to get ready, fast as we both are..."

Spyglass hesitated, looking between the two seekers and then at Spectro, he didn't want to leave but he didn't want to be in the way either. Starscream had enjoyed last night but how far did his interest in the gestalt extend, did he want to actually know Spectro's gestalt mates? ~Spectro?~ Lifting his head again he met Starscream's optics, the Air Commander seemed to wait for something, but what and from whom…? "Sir… would it… be possible for Viewfinder and this one to spend the shift with you and Spectro?"

~I don't think so… but thank y…~ Spyglass' question actually took him by surprise, and the short, questioning sending made his processor reel as it came right when he sent Starscream his answer. It felt wrong, dizzying, Spectro reached out and pulled his gestalt mate into a hug, burrowing his faceplate against a purple shoulder. It had to be the aftereffect of two energy heavy interfacings and the bonding and too little recharge…

"… TC? Would you be okay if this one stayed with the gestalt and Starscream while you work?" he knew that it was not necessary to ask like this, he was still his own mech… but it seemed to be the fair thing to do. Spyglass was right, the Air Commander was good for Spectro, and the gestalt needed to get to know him… Maybe he would prove to be more than just a lover for their leader.

Starscream frowned a little at Spectro, the mech seemed... worn out, somehow, though the Seeker was almost certain he shouldn't be. "If you want to, Spyglass. I think I would enjoy that..." and then he smiled again, stroking Spectro. "Seems he would, too." Some time just to... be with his lover... his mate. His mate... and his trine's mates. Yes, that would be good.

"Then I might as well go and get them both," Skywarp announced, scooting off the bed and standing up. He teleported away, trying hard not to feel jealous of Starscream. At least this way he knew the gestalt would be... pretty slagging safe, actually... So yeah, this could be a lot worse...

"Oh, so you can do naughty things with them?" Thundercracker asked, grinning. "Go for it, why would I mind?" Before Viewfinder could answer, Skywarp appeared, waving at both of them.

Tightening his grip on Spyglass he arched a little under Starscream's touch, trying to prolong the contact, forcibly clearing his processor, or at least trying to. It was not easy, the strange feelings made Spectro nervous, but since his systems weren't sending out warnings he chose to try and ignore it, he wanted this time with his bond mate and gestalt! Vowing to himself that he would seek help the click he got a warning, he settled in against Spyglass with an appreciative mewl.

"This one wants to, Sir! And so does the Viewfinder component…" He didn't like watching Skywarp leave, didn't like the idea of being separated from his bond mate, well, at least this time he would have his entire gestalt with him. It kind of helped that he could feel that Skywarp wasn't too happy about it either. The seeker found some solace in the fact that he would stay with Starscream, so sweet, his sky dancer took his promise of protection so very serious.

"Hello, Skywarp…" Viewfinder smiled at the purple flier. ~Yes, I'll be naughty, and I'll share it with you, so the shift will seem to just fly past.~ Hopping off the berth with practiced ease, he went over to Skywarp and petted the seeker's hip. "We will see you soon 'Warp, this shift will feel short, we promise!"

"Hiya View', TC. Sorry I gotta break this up, but TC and I gotta get to shift, but I might as well pop ya over to Starscream, since I'm here, no?" Skywarp was quite happy to return Viewfinder's caress, simultaneously extending a hand to Thundercracker.

The blue seeker left the berth, easily going behind Skywarp and again embracing the younger seeker. Sure, it made the teleportation easier, but... there was also the fact that he just could, and hey, that was enough of a reason. A moment later they were all in Starscream's room, and the sight of his other two mates holding each other and cuddling his wing-leader very sorely tested Thundercracker's resolve to go to work.

Starscream didn't really have much to do, but then, he didn't really need to do anything. It was very much enough to sit here and just... watch. Well, watch and keep petting Spectro, and he considered petting Spyglass but that gestalt mech was just a little out of his reach and Starscream didn't really feel like making the stretch.

Latching on to the purple seeker's leg seemed to be a good option and Viewfinder did it without much thought, wanting to go to his gestalt as quick as possible, at least that way he would not be alone during Thundercracker's shift. He let go as soon as they appeared in unfamiliar quarters, brushing a hand over his love mate's armor before joining his gestalt on Starscream's berth. ~Nice… I have kinda missed the two of you.~ Nuzzling into the tangle Spectro and Spyglass had made he cast a longing glance at Thundercracker. ~Love you, see you soon!~

Spectro did not answer, just relaxed into his gestalt mates' chassis with a low whimper, he was happy with Starscream but that did not mean he needed his gestalt any less than before. Maybe that was it? Maybe he needed to be with them… merge with them, it had been some time since their last full merge. No… they had gone without before, and for far, far longer than this time it had to be something else. ~I need you both, I… I need you to approve of Starscream…~ It might be a little too late for that, but he really needed for them to accept his choice in mate, his need for a dominating personality and his love for the often times disdained Air Commander. Spectro was not even aware that he was blabbering mentally, that most of his concerns had already been dealt with… or that his systems almost imperceptibly increased their work speed and their energy use with it.

~I hope that you missed us more than 'kinda', View'!~ Teasing his gestalt mate, Spyglass welcomed him into their mech pile, cuddling and stroking happily… yes, happily! He was going to miss Skywarp, but he could and would still enjoy his time here, however weird it felt to be in Starscream's quarters. There was too much going on for Spyglass to actually read the nuances of Spectro's question so he just cooed and stroked a bit, looking curiously at the lounging Air Commander.

"All right you four, have fun, and if you find something I wouldn't do, well, I wouldn't do it for a reason, so think about that first. And I'm sure we'll be back as soon as shift's done, also, slag you, Screamer, for not giving us this time off too!" With a final wave and a barrage of instructions he did not expect followed, Skywarp pulled Thundercracker out of Starscream's room and off to work.

Starscream looked back at Spyglass, trying to figure out why that component kept looking at him. Of course, maybe it was for the same reasons that Starscream wasn't really saying anything right now, an 'okay... now what?' type of feeling. It was, as usual, a matter of boundaries, of limitations, namely, the Air Commander didn't know what limits the other mechs might have. Better, then, to just... wait for a little while.

Where was Starscream? Quite suddenly that was all Spectro could think, an almost choking sensation of being alone amidst his gestalt mates crashing in on him. Whimpering, he twisted and reached blindly, shunting the gestalt bond in an effort to feel his bond mate better. ~Sir? SIR?~

Spyglass let go the second Spectro twisted, not sure why his gestalt mate reacted like he did and shut them out to boot. It wasn't like him at all! Still… Viewfinder had reacted strongly to his own bonding, even, to a degree, badly, maybe it was the same thing with Spectro, maybe he needed to merge with Starscream or the gestalt… or both to feel at peace again. ~I think… I think we need to help him. It may be the same thing that happened to you?~

~Maybe…~ He wasn't convinced, but it seemed a likely explanation, and it would mean that they could actually do something, which was infinitely preferable to the 'nothing' he had. "Starscream, Sir? We think Spectro needs you… would you… share?"

The Seeker responded without clear thought, grabbing Spectro and almost crushing the smaller form to his. ~I'm here, you're okay... what's wrong?~ Because something was most definitely wrong, without a doubt... even if Starscream had no idea WHAT. "Share?" he replied aloud to Viewfinder, not quite understanding what the mech meant. "I... fully expected to share him with you... you're his gestalt. And my trine, of course...?" That wasn't what was meant, they meant more immediately, but oh well, at least it was said.

"Thank you, sir… but that was not quite what we meant. We are ready to leave if you want us to do so, it is obviously you our component wants right now." There was no rancor or jealousy in Spyglass' words, it was a simple truth he stated and he could so very well understand his gestalt mate's need. Starscream's response… it held the promise of something deeper for Spectro, it was encouraging, to say the least. If only he would stop shunting the gestalt link!

It was not what he wanted to do, but Viewfinder would leave if Starscream asked, ordered them to… the Air Commander had the right to do so, not only by his rank but from the fact that Spectro had given him the right by submitting to him. "We want our component happy, satisfied, and it feels so when it is with you, Sir… that is really all that matters to us."

Curling his digits into armor seams with unaccustomed force, Spectro clung to his bond mate, mewling in abject fear. He had no idea why he felt fear, just… Starscream had felt so far away suddenly, almost out of his reach. ~Please, I need you Sir, PLEASE!~

"No, don't leave," Starscream answered. "Why would I... I admit, I've been... rather unfairly avoiding you, but... No, don't leave." He had just been taken by surprise in the first merge, by their presence there. And this was very much not the time to think, not with Spectro clinging so very hard to him, so terrified... ~I'm here, Spectro, I'll give you what you need, that's my job...~ Not quite sure what else to do, Starscream stroked his subordinate, giving the same soft cooing that he'd given when Skywarp woke wanting to cuddle.

What was wrong? It was painful to see Spectro in such obvious distress and yet be barred the way to help, they would not try to break in. Forcing the link open would only hurt and likely make him fight them physically. Viewfinder got to his feet, hesitantly moving to Starscream's side and reaching out to gently caress Spectro's back plates. He hissed and jerked back surprised at the heat radiating off of his mate…

The reassurance should have been enough, but it wasn't, it was not doubt but a faint feeling that the bond was slipping from him… that both bonds were slipping from his grasp, and it terrified him. Spectro could not remember ever being alone, he did not want to be alone, his entire being strained to keep both the gestalt bond and the mate bond in place. In reality they weren't slipping, merely trying to coexist or merge, to become like his gestalt mates' mate bonds Spectro had nothing to compare the experience with, no one to ask about it… and it felt like his processor was going to be ripped in two!

"We won't then… but we do not see it as if you have been avoiding us." Getting up alongside Viewfinder, Spyglass carefully caressed Starscream, stopping at the hiss and reaching to feel Spectro's chassis himself. "Burning…"

He had wondered about the heat, it seemed higher than normal... but hardly the burning that Spyglass was calling it. "What do I do...?" Starscream hissed, worry overriding his need for control. Opening the bond as much as he could and hoping he wasn't fragging up royally, the Air Commander tried to use it to 'press' himself against Spectro as much as possible, trying to reassure his smaller mate that he was there, wasn't leaving...

"~Please!?~" The wail was both voiced and communicated over both bonds, Spectro did realize what Starscream was trying to do but it drowned in his fear. The strain in his systems finally and spectacularly reached a level where warnings were sent off, the multiple pings sending his panic all out of control. Not letting go of either bond, in a state of panicky emotional flux, his spark reacted by pouring out energy, almost like an overload, a rush designed to stabilize important systems. Instead it hurled his heat upwards another nudge and succeeded in triggering emergency shutdown.

"We don't know what is wrong, Sir. The component is shutting us out…" Spyglass was talking to off line audios apparently, the Air Commander's entire attention focused on the clinging Spectro. It was as it should be but they had to find out what was wrong! Suddenly the gestalt link flared open, pouring panic, pain and abject terror into both components along with a screamed plea.

Neither Viewfinder nor Spyglass managed to react to the painfully loud begging before their gestalt leader went limp against Starscream. Both of them had to fight off panic, leaning on each other mentally to regain some sort of balance. "Sir, we have to find out what is wrong, please?" Tugging at Starscream's armor Viewfinder tried to get the shocked seeker to react.

In a very distant manner, Starscream registered the tugging, the request, the other mechs' worry. Very, very distant manner, he was far too concerned over Spectro's sudden collapse, his terrified, pained plea... Slowly, he relaxed his hold, allowed Viewfinder to move him as he wished. "Help... him..." The Air Commander couldn't get past the feeling that this was his fault, caused by something he had done, or had failed to do...

Elsewhere, Thundercracker and Skywarp each looked up from what they were doing, echoes of worry and fear coming through their bonds. It didn't seem they were needed, so they went back to their work, but remained ready to leave if they were called.

~This is… you felt it View', he was terrified of losing our bond!~ Spyglass could not fathom what had made his gestalt mate think that their bond could break, but it was a serious fear and it needed to be addressed! "Sir, what happened after the Viewfinder component bonded Thundercracker? We… the Spectro component is terrified of losing our gestalt bond, but nothing is wrong with it, it is as strong, if not stronger, than ever…"

It was so very weird to hear Spyglass talk of their bond so openly, but then, the seeker trine were the only ones who had seen Reflector's components vulnerable since their time in Kaon's slum. It was perhaps weirdest that it was to Starscream, the only one of the trine not bonded to them… "Please sir? We have never experienced anything like this…"

"Fear... yes... he was afraid I would leave him..." Spyglass' question kicked Starscream out of his daze, and he looked at the other two, confused. "You don't know? You should know! I thought you would... We merged, of course," he KNEW that they knew about that, "and I didn't see a reason not to, and I wanted to... So I offered a bond, and he took it, and now he's afraid I'm going to leave him, and afraid you'll leave him, and..." Starscream realized he was babbling as much as Skywarp did, and almost as incoherently. He was afraid for Spectro, and his trine had seen flashes of this panicked and worried side of him, so there was no reason to hide it from the gestalt. "I messed up, didn't I?"

They were staring and they knew it, but they couldn't stop! Had Starscream, the Air Commander of the Decepticon forces, just told them that he had bonded to Spectro… ~Did… did he just…~ Viewfinder wasn't sure if the best option was to just follow his gestalt leader into stasis lock or… kiss the panicking seeker. None of them had expected this, least of all Spectro, and their reaction was a kind of giddy, confused joy. Wait? If they had bonded, why couldn't they feel him, and why was Spectro an emotional wreck… "And it went well? The bond works?" It was all he could think to ask…

"Bonded…" Spyglass whispered the word as if this could make it all more real. Real or not, it made Spectro's panic even more senseless. "It just does not make sense sir… we should be able to feel you and… NO! Sir, if you bonded him you have made him happy!" It would not be a help if Starscream blamed himself for this. Pressing against the Air Commander, Spyglass wondered what they could do for their mate and how to show Starscream that they were more than happy with this development… confusing as it was.

"But you didn't know... shouldn't you have known, he knew about you," Starscream repeated, though he smiled weakly at the assurance they were quick to give him. Still holding Spectro, the seeker shifted to allow Spyglass to snuggle against them, almost but not quite surprised. No, they liked touching too much for him to be surprised when Spyglass drew close. "I... I don't know, View'... It seems to work, I'm not used to any kind of bond!" Concern made him snappish, and why he wasn't mentioning that odd... feeling of something missing, he couldn't say.

"No, we didn't know, but then…it takes at least two awake components to form a Reflector merge, and the two of you bonded while we were both in recharge…" Spyglass mused out loud, wondering if that was somehow the problem, but not really getting how it could be so.

"YES! Sir, you only bonded Spectro, not Reflector…" Clutching at Starscream, he almost sat down with relief. Viewfinder had no idea how that could have this effect on their gestalt mate, but it was frighteningly obvious that it did...

Well, that rather neatly explained the 'something missing'. And Reflector himself, well... the merged gestalt wasn't a problem, had been quite welcoming. Starscream wouldn't mind bonding... him? it? Especially if it would help Spectro... "So I did mess up," Starscream repeated, though in a more gentle tone than the earlier self-accusing. "I want to make it better."

Making a derisive noise, Viewfinder leaned into Starscream's chassis, taking solace from his presence, not that he really was much like Thundercracker but his bond mate greatly respected him and that was enough for the camera component. "We didn't know that something like this could happen, sir! How were you supposed to then…" make it better? Yes but how, was it as simple as creating a bond with the Reflector over mind or what… And how would they do that when Spectro was clearly in no condition to merge even when awake.

"We don't know how sir… maybe all we need is for you to merge with Reflector, but…" Floundering, unable to explain gestalts to a non gestalt mech since there simply were no words for it nor any real knowledge, more like feelings and… "Even gestalts don't quite know how their own bond works, all we know is that our bond is stronger than that of any other gestalted group we have ever met or heard of..."

Well, that was quite a lot of interesting information. "I guess that brings up the question of whether or not anyone with a bond really knows how it works..." How could he explain that he was willing to try, and not JUST to help Spectro? Well, touching them would likely help... It felt almost wrong to consider merging with 'others' when Spectro was unconscious, not that the smaller mech would mind, just... Starscream still had trouble truly believing that it might help him. It felt like he was almost ignoring his mate...

"We… Reflector already approved of you sir. We liked how you felt, and how the Spectro component felt about you… since you have already accepted one of us the rest should be…" Spyglass didn't say easy because bonding simply wasn't easy, it required a lot of trust to bind your spark to another's. They liked Starscream, he had been so dominant yet gentle with their mate, given Spectro anything he asked for, accepted from the start that they were a gestalt and that they reacted to one another. Hesitantly, he touched the Air Commander's armor, intending to show that his words were true as much as simply starting what had to be done… what they wanted to be done...

Leaning on Starscream, he sagged a little as Spyglass tried to assure the seeker of their own attraction to him. "As individuals, we feel love for your tine mates and for you, as Reflector we just… we just love all three of you, you complete us, make us happy!" This was so hard to explain, normally they did not have to explain, the bond made sure that all of them just knew! "…We need it as much as Spectro, sir! It is not just a question of making our leader component better, you mustn't think that, please?"

"Oh, good. Because I was afraid you'd think exactly that if I brought it up. Because... I really don't want to hurt any of you, and not just because it would hurt him." Stroking Spectro again, Starscream decided he might as well admit his other... worries. "It just feels wrong, you know, thinking... talking about doing... when he can't... participate? But then, we can't really wait until he's better, can we..." He hated feeling so uncertain, so needlessly guilty.

It was wrong… but not so much because Spectro was offline, more because it simply should not have happened like this, Starscream should not have been in this situation, none of them should. "It is not how we would have preferred it to happen either… the sharing of a bond mate, any mate, is supposed to be done from love and… and want! Not necessity…" Part of the problem was that they wanted Starscream, wanted to share him with Spectro and their own bond mates, was the Air Commander willing to do that? More than just this one time, forever, was he really willing to share the gestalt's love as they wanted it to be shared…

"Do you want your trine mates? We mean… we could live with separate quarters… but we would prefer not to be split…" Faltering Spyglass hid his faceplate against Starscream's armor, he had not meant it that way! He had wanted to ask if the gestalt's closeness somehow put the Air Commander off or… something. Not ask how living arrangements would be dealt with!

"No! No, View', that's not... how I meant it. I did expect you... um, Reflector, to wake up... to, you know, be there, like... like it was for my wing-brothers. When that didn't happen... I..." Starscream gave a small grin, "I was a little 'busy' to notice, really. But I did expect, and..." He offlined his optics for a click, cycling his vents. "I don't think words are working any more. So... we should make words not needed, no? And Spyglass... I wouldn't, I WON'T split you. Us." Ugh, he was meant to insult, cut and wound with his words and voice, not explain, not sooth away hurts.

He might not be all that good at vocalizing his intentions, but Starscream said enough for the two components to know he wanted the full connection, for himself as well as for Spectro. "Words are only in the way!" Spyglass agreed readily enough, relived that the Air Commander had no reservations about the mechs he had bound himself too. Following his own advice, he started to caress, careful… ready to stop the second he was ordered to.

Viewfinder shook his head slightly, amusement evident on his face plate even as he was still worried over Spectro. "We can hope he wakes up and is able to join us! We won't shut him out and you can't shut him out yet… he will know to join us."

This did necessitate putting Spectro down, at least a little, enough for Starscream to free both hands. Now... he wasn't going to mess up. He hadn't... he actually didn't know how to touch these two, it didn't matter, not right now. This wasn't, after all, for pleasure. Not this time... Next time. Next time, after this got worked out, and yes... Starscream very much wanted there to be a next time, to be LOTS of next times. "That would be good," he agreed.

They had to make it easy for him, since he was already bonded to one of then it would be 'easy'. Lying down by Spectro, Viewfinder caressed his off line mate a little, then carefully parted his own chest as they initiated a light Reflector merge. Spyglass mirrored his action and he gently triggered Spectro's clasps. They did not intend to force a merge on their off line mate, but he would not have to part them himself and therefore was not likely to panic even more if he on lined in the middle of it.

Spyglass simply moved to stand before Starscream, parting his chest and… offering. Letting his actions and spark speak for him rather then fill the air with useless words that had already been spoken one way or another. This was for Spectro, pleasure was merely a byproduct…

Okay. That made life... quite a lot easier. Spyglass... was very attractive, enticing in the way he stood there, trusting. Starscream found himself more than willing to start this merge, to join them... Spyglass didn't arouse the fierce dominating hunger, maybe that was just due to the lack of build-up, but Starscream didn't quite think so. It didn't matter as he opened himself to meet the component.

It was so very clearly not a regular merge, there was nothing of the playful pleasure or heated struggle for it to last longer… it was simply a meeting of sparks. Spyglass groaned and clutched at Starscream's armor, allowing the gestalt merge to deepen alongside the spark merge. ~Please Starscream? Please take us, own us…I give myself freely.~ The shift from one component stating the wish of all of them to Reflector stating his own desire was seamless…

He had not really believed that Spectro would wake, and was surprised when hands suddenly gripped onto him, the manner conveyed panic and… need? ~We're here…I'll always be here!~ pulling his mate onto his side their sparks met and merged before either could really take notice. They were no longer alone, no longer just three, the others bound to the gestalt reacted with pleasure and the new presence? They turned to him and offered their surrender, they did not fear him, no…

~love!~

~Mine. Yes, mine. I accept you, I... love you?~ Wow, he really didn't know his own emotions very well, this was the second time he'd been surprised to find that he loved. Of course, there was so little room for love in Decepticon ranks, especially for him, Trine leader, Megatron's second, there was simply too much he needed to do. He couldn't afford the time to find someone, get to know them... and even if he did, they just wanted to stab him in the back, or saw his weakness as reason to deny him the power he had fought for. Not Spectro, though... and not Reflector. And so... ~Yes. I love you.~

Skywarp looked up again, one hand raising to brush against his vents. Good thing he was just doing more inventory... But he was going to stay, get his work done... Even so, he felt very odd right now. Oh well, he'd have to get used to it sooner or later.

It did not happen without effort, even with all of them eager for it Starscream still had to accept the other two gestalt members for what and who they were beyond the Reflector merge. But he did… responded with love and the dominance that their Spectro component needed so badly. Surprisingly, they all needed it, he filled the last empty place, balanced out his trine mates, their bond mates, to perfection.

~Love…~ The word was once again simply stated in the merge, followed by feelings of gratitude, love, hope, satisfaction and thousands of combinations, nuances of these and other positive emotions. The majority was directed at the Air Commander, but both Skywarp and Thundercracker figured in the background… after all they were a part of Reflector… all of them were...

Skywarp, working quietly alone in a storage room, was able to stop what he was doing and take a few moments and bask in the emotions. It seemed that Starscream had finally 'fallen' to the gestalt, though it was Reflector who surrendered. He sent back a welcome, wished he could properly join in... Responsibility SUCKED.

Thundercracker really wanted to find a place to crawl into and hide. That wasn't really possible... somehow, 'Reflector on vacation' translated to 'Thundercracker working with Soundwave'. So now the blue seeker was trying very hard to ignore what was going on, and ignore the fact that the telepath likely had a very good idea of what he was doing.

Shaking under the flood of... of joy, of contentment, Starscream couldn't do much more than enjoy it. And that was okay, that was all they expected.

It was a high it was difficult to come down from, but down they had to come… it was not an overload exactly, since, while they were aroused, this merge had in no way been about pleasure. Fact was as they separated into individuals again they were hungry, ravenous really, longing for their bond mates.

Spectro actually pushed Viewfinder off, staggering to his feet and launching himself at Starscream. He was so relived, so happy it was almost ridicules, and he latched on to his bond mate and incidentally to Spyglass, not that he minded that in the least, nor did he mind the feel of Viewfinder's hands on his back, his gestalt mate understood him, they both did. Allowing the last few breems to catch up with him he began to sob, desperately pressing against the three warm mechs surrounding him.

He was NEVER going to understand them, Starscream decided. Well, that was okay, it seemed they didn't fully understand themselves. There wasn't much for the Air Commander to do other than hold the knot of mechs close and coo at them, stroking his subordinate gently. Humm... if it was needed, and it might just be... ~I could order my wing-brothers off their current assignments, if it would help?~

~Please?~ Easily relaying his gestalt's wants, Spectro nuzzled at Starscream's chest armor. You couldn't say he was fully recovered, he could still feel the terror of being cut off from his bonded, any of his mates! It just… it had receded to a dull ache that hid behind his arousal, almost feeding off of it, but… it was like for every click he didn't feel Starscream's cresses or hear his demands, orders, it grew and his arousal faded. ~Please sir, I will do everything you demand of me… we will all do what you order…~

The very idea was strange, he didn't mind following orders at all, but a game like this? Being ordered to… oh! Well, then no, he really didn't mind… Spyglass licked his dermaplates at the enticing images his calculations processor suddenly spat out. Some of it were situations that quite simply made him burn!

"Oh! Please, sir… that… do that for us? All of us, please… it, it's perfect and…" Stuttering out a confused tumble of words was a reaction Viewfinder could not keep in. Starscream had them now, they understood many things about him that had been lost before, lost in the way he behaved and spoke. They had not liked that Starscream, this one… this one they loved, respected, and would follow till the end of time!

~Oh, I know you will, my Spectro,~ Starscream purred at him, noticing that this had none of the weirdness from earlier. ~I never doubted that...~ "Yes, View'... I will do that for you. And then all of you can show me your gratitude..." The last was said with a smile, he very much expected to be rewarded, but because they wanted to, not because of his order. Holding a finger to request silence, the Air Commander sent out the messages that would result in his wing-brothers finding themselves sent to report to him... NOW.

They didn't wait with 'rewarding' the Air Commander, why should they, when they were already gathered against him… Just barely waiting for the mech to be done sending his message, they started in on him. This was what none of the trine had tried before, a concentrated dose of a gestalt in harmony and very intent on causing pleasure…

~We will show you just how good we can be sir… lie back please?~ Spectro's mental voice was a purr. He didn't move like his mates did when the Air Commander did as asked, instead clinging firmly to his mate till he lay sprawled over his cockpit and front. This was a good position to rub his body against the seeker, he could reach neck joint and shoulders… mm, good position.

Viewfinder and Spyglass 'attacked' the prone seeker's wings, they were gentle but their caresses were designed to bring instant pleasure and a lot of it. It was a little funny that they had been so preoccupied with their individual seekers that this had not happened joors ago... and quite funny that they had all bonded before really showing what gestalted mechs could 'do'.

Starscream was already aroused from the singularly odd merge. He would have arched up screaming even if he had been completely uncharged. And all this time he'd thought he was slow to react, hum, not this time.

As soon as he got the message, orders to report to his trine leader, Skywarp was gone, once again leaving inventory undone. This time he stopped by to collect Thundercracker from a highly amused Soundwave. And he was going to need yet more energon in the morning, teleporting took a bit of energy, but the scene he warped into was... With his new appreciation for visuals, the black and purple seeker held on to Thundercracker, he wanted to watch this for a little while.

Very aware of their newly arrived spectators, the Reflector components made sure to move slower, more sensuous but no less intent on bringing the bucking Air Commander pleasure. He was so beautifully responsive under them…

~His wing joints… as deep as we can reach, there's sensor hubs in there.~ Sharing the knowledge of how to drive a seeker really mad with pleasure both Spyglass and Viewfinder zeroed in on said joints, reaching deep within the heating chassis of Reflector's newest bond mate.

~See sir? We are so very, very grateful…~ Happy that he could use the bond to talk, Spectro did his best to 'torture' his commander's neck joint. He loved that Starscream trusted him enough to allow this… or rather that he had trusted him with this before their bonding, it was the greatest gift he had ever received.

Starscream had a moment to realize what they were going for, a moment to anticipate, and even to briefly wonder where, or when, they had found out about the sensor hubs. It was probably better that he NOT think about it, that he not be totally unfair and work to distract himself, not that it was working. He was screaming verbally, arching and trembling, hands clenching on air, he didn't want to hurt them, after all, head back to give Spectro the most access. ~So you... are...~ Starscream found he couldn't really be coherent through the bond, either, and so he gave up.

Thundercracker didn't know why Skywarp was keeping him from his... from their mates. And then he actually took the trouble to LOOK at what they were doing, and wow. He did appreciate looking at beautiful things, he went stargazing after all, but barely looking was already enough to heat him to muteness.

With a very quiet, low moan, Skywarp began to run his hands against Thundercracker. He wasn't really trying to arouse the elder seeker, no more than he already was, he just needed something to do, someone to touch, and Thundercracker was already in his arms.

The hubs were handled with great care, examined, stroked, the wires leading into them pinched delicately… they knew what they were handling after all, one wrong move and they would cause great pain as well as cripple Starscream. The effect it had was encouraging, the seeker bucking and trembling in response. They weren't trying to dominate no matter what their positions suggested… if Starscream ordered it they would withdraw at once.

Spectro almost envied his gestalt mates' positions, he hadn't tried that particular maneuver himself, but then, he didn't need to, his own hands felt quite like they were buried in his commander's hot internals even if they were, in reality, playing with his shoulder vents. ~Please sir… will you overload for us? We promise to be good afterwards, you can do whatever you like to any of us!~ He could do anything he liked now, if he wanted to, they would obey, but a little 'imagination' bait couldn't hurt…

Even like this the differences in the seekers were evident, Starscream very much lived up to his name, screaming his pleasure out, a wordless sound that nevertheless made it quite understandable that he was enjoying himself immensely. They had heard his screams at other times, sounds of rage, disappointment, hatred, pain… so many different emotions, so many different sounds. Spyglass wondered how they had been able to ignore this… but then he had ignored his sky dancer's talk, too, and that had so been a mistake. His bond mate was more then he let on, so much more, all of them had proven to be… more, everything!

Following the thoughts of his gestalt mates, Viewfinder had to agree with them, the trine were not what they had expected in any way… He was actually more than happy with that fact. He had perceived Thundercracker as arrogant, stuffy and unpleasant, whereas he had found him to be sweet, loyal and caring beyond anyone the small mechs had ever met. Usually they were better judges of character! Why had they failed so with the trine… was it simply that they had kept out of their affairs and their paths as much as possible? That was quite likely, they had always seen them as dangerous, because of their status, but also simply because of the effect they had on the Reflector gestalt. Their wall testified quite adamantly to what type of danger that had been… yet here they were, enjoying the dreams they had never really truly acknowledged having.

"Mmm, they went for the sensor hubs, that's the only thing that would get him screaming QUITE so fast... heh, at least that loudly so fast," Skywarp muttered. Only him, Thundercracker thought. Skywarp was the only person he knew who could come in on a scene like this, and make a technical observation about technique.

Overload? Overload, so soon? That actually sounded like a very fragging good idea, and it would please his subordinate, his lovely little mate he had unintentionally hurt so. No, he didn't feel guilty over that any more, and the argument could easily be made that Spectro should have told him something felt wrong sooner. Either way, he wasn't seeking to assign blame, the blame for anything was on him anyway, as the superior, the commander... Overload, his screams and his pleasure a gift to his mate, to his mates, Starscream could vaguely tell his wing-brothers had shown up as well. ~Such a sweet request,~ he responded before granting it, overloading with a screeching that bordered on painful to his listeners.

They withdrew from the seeker, Spectro only enough to release the neck cables he had been toying with, but the others so far that they were off his wings. The gestalt leader really didn't want to move, he was still in need of a real overload, but for now he was content with where he was.

~Sky dancer…~ He was going for something akin to begging without it actually being begging, utterly failing at it too, as he looked over Starscream at the pair of half entwined seekers. Unfair that he was still so hungry… frag thinking to the pit, it had only served to remind him how long they had been mooning over the trine without admitting it. "Please sir, can… can our mates join us?"

He had never herd Spyglass sound so… frail, so begging before. Having flopped to his side, curling up with his back pressed to Starscream and his dimmed optics on Thundercracker, Viewfinder had been ready to beg himself, his gestalt mate beating him to it… This was almost like a confirmation, like they needed their newly forged bonds strengthened, reinforced…

So he had picked up the whole trio as subordinates? That was okay, perfectly fine... he probably wouldn't have been truly comfortable with anything else. Looking over to the two seeker who were pressed tight against each other, Starscream smiled. They were beautiful, pressed together like that, looking at him with open desire. Good thing he had a large berth, rank did have so very many privileges... "Of course, else why call them here?"

Skywarp released Thundercracker the click Starscream's permission was given, though that didn't stop the moan of regret as the other seeker slipped from his grasp. Oh well, there was no reason to mourn the loss of the warm chassis, not with that open invitation to the beautiful pile his mates made over his wing-leader.

Thundercracker followed the black and purple jet, though his path was straighter. Viewfinder, after all, was on his side of Starscream, and it took almost no time to reach him, to lay next to him, one blue wing covering Spectro where he lay, the other skimming the edge of the berth from how he was positioned. What really mattered about this position was that he could press against Viewfinder, nuzzle the smaller mech tenderly.

Relief filled them at Starscream's words, it was not that they had believed he would deny any of them, but he had the right to do so and he could have decided to play with them… At any other time they would have loved such a game of pleasure, but not now, they were far too wanting, almost desperately so.

Following Skywarp with his optics as he came over, for once not using his ability, gave Spyglass ample time to decide that yes, his bond mate was that sexy… and knew it too. It made him want to just lick the purple seeker all over, the way he almost sashayed, hips swaying and steps confident. ~You are doing that on purpose, sky dancer… am I not aroused enough for your taste?~ Pouting, he ducked behind Starscream, not really petulant but more than ready to play coy.

Observing his surroundings Spectro wondered if he should be doing something… but then Starscream wasn't demanding anything and he really just wanted to lie and enjoy his pleasant hazy arousal for a bit. He knew his bond mate, there would be demands later, lovely hot demands that would make him burn with white-hot pleasure until he reached an explosive overload… Besides it was nice here, under Thundercracker's wing and on top of his commander.

Mewling, Viewfinder twisted a bit to lie just perfect between the two seekers, both were radiating heat and there was nothing the Reflector mechs loved like they loved heat… oh, well, their bond mates of course, but then they, all three of them, were in a whole other category. ~ More heat? I… We like heat.~ He would happily beg if that was what it took…

~Turn over, Spectro. You'll be in the perfect position to rub TC's wing, and then you'll have my canopy against your back...~ Starscream used the bond because he wanted Spectro's actions to be a surprise to Thundercracker. He knew the blue jet would enjoy it, and he did hope that Spectro would enjoy it as well, taking advantage of the elder seeker's ability to overload quickly and so often...

Kissing Viewfinder, Thundercracker would have laughed, but he was so serious about his request... ~More heat? I'm already heated into muteness, just from WATCHING you, my love.~ It wasn't a complaint, far from it!

Well, he could choose to lay over Starscream's legs, or take the extra trouble to walk around the berth and continue to tease Spyglass while he did so. ~Well, you're not attacking me yet, my beautiful little Spyglass.~ Reaching the other side of the berth, Skywarp delayed in joining the happy tangle, smirking at his mate.

Oh, that was motivation! Trembling, Spectro did as Starscream said, although he more wormed around then actually turned, why not use the opportunity to rub himself all over his bond mate's torso? Eventually he did get into position though, reaching up to stroke the blue metal over his head with careful motions. He knew from the others that Thundercracker was sensitive and didn't want to accidentally hurt him. ~Like this, sir?~ Wiggling, he rubbed his back on Starscream's cockpit, managing to curtail his scream into a high pitched mewl.

Not even thinking, Viewfinder related the memory of the desert to his bond mate, the luxurious feel of heat and the slight roughness of the silicon grains, how even those seemed to radiate warmth. That place was just perfect for relaxing… just like the descriptions they had heard of the Praxus heights on Cybertron, a place only the elite had frequented. ~It is, love mate! I love heat, we're too small to generate much heat and it doesn't stay with us…~ Bemoaning that fact, he snuggled in closer, basking in the warmth from the seekers.

~I don't feel like moving… I feel like being ravished by my bond mate though! Know any bond mates who happen to be interested in that activity?~ Stretching out, running his hands down his own chassis, Spyglass flashed his optics at Skywarp. Arching up into his own touched he licked his dermaplates, loving the game and the fact that his sky dancer was willing to play.

~Hum, I might...~ Skywarp purred, bending down and putting his hands on either side of Spyglass. Resting his weight on them, he noticed just what Spectro was getting up too, that would get interesting in a moment, but right now he had a mate to ravish. And oh, how nice it was that he could so fully appreciate the show Spyglass was making of himself.

Skywarp was being QUIET, and Starscream had a moment to marvel at that before he had to answer his subordinate's question, moaning at the lovely mewl. ~Yes... you're not going to break him, he can take touches just like 'Warp and I. TC just goes off faster. I bet he'll go soon...~ Trailing his hand up Spectro, then reaching to fondle the black wing Skywarp had just brought close enough, Starscream realized suddenly that the youngest Seeker was likely being quite talkative... just in a manner than only Spyglass was hearing.

He went from merely heated to nearly burning as small, uncertain hands began stroking his wing at the same time that Viewfinder shared the most lovely warm and comforting memory. ~I think I would like to go there... Ooh, View...~ He couldn't really retaliate to Spectro, but he didn't really want to, hauling Viewfinder up to settle him in the crook of Starscream's arm. The wing-leader shifted a little to allow it, putting Viewfinder at exactly the right position for Thundercracker to lick the lens. Exactly the right position, but the blue jet didn't do that yet, instead licking and rubbing everywhere but the sensitive mechanism.

Following Starscream's directions, Spectro stroke the blue wing more firmly, reaching up to squeeze the edge gently with one hand while reaching out mentally, tentatively, to the gestalt, opening their link for the others to use or disregard as they chose. They grasped for it, for him, reaffirming once again their bond before opening their individual mate bonds, inviting the seekers to share each other through them, through Reflector. The first time had been unintentional, but they might as well show the trine that such sharing was possible, even without a merge, and this was a very pleasant way to do so… they had something to offer the trine, but was this the right time to do so? ~Sir? We…~

~Sky dancer… we offered before but we…~ Spyglass was as unsure as Spectro on how to offer their abilities in words, how to make the trine aware that, while they did need protection, they had something to give back… why now? It just suddenly seemed important! Very, very important…

It was important! Thundercracker had moved him and the need to feel useful as something more than just a sex toy had been impossible to tame. Viewfinder knew very well that he had never been 'just' anything to Thundercracker since this began, but the need was irrational, just as any other kind of fear. ~It's just… we don't want to be a burden or… and we are capable of giving you more then this!~

Thundercracker suddenly felt his arousal... not drop, no... not exactly. Even out, maybe. Amazing, everyone was here... and welcoming, so very welcoming! ~More? What more... you're not a burden!~ He didn't really stop his actions, but they did change from trying to arouse to more just... something to do.

~Oooh! Hello everyone, this is fun... I like this! Offered... what is it, my little Spyglass?~ Skywarp lowered himself down, moaning softly as Thundercracker's charge danced across the bonds.

For just a moment, Starscream tensed, he wasn't... afraid. Uncertain, he wasn't sure what was going on at first. Oh... oh now, that was... just fine. And... as expected, Skywarp was babbling. Interesting, Thundercracker seemed to be talkative as well... ~What is it, Spectro?~

The seekers were confused, not altogether surprising since the gestalt was confused too, they weren't sure how to tell or why they needed to tell now. There was no assigning of blame, it might have originated in Viewfinder but they all felt it, they all needed it said, dealt with. There wasn't much of a choice in this, the components' gave way for the full over mind, Reflector giving up what only he possessed. It was memories, just like the ones the seekers had gotten when they bonded the individuals and Reflector, but still different. ~I am more than the sum of three, just as we are more than the sum of one. This is what I have to give…~ The memories of this had already been given, but Reflector shared more the basic of their survival, things that the individuals didn't fully grasp much less were able to explain. The over mind also gave up their first memory, a memory that was so fragmented in the individuals that it only made sense in the merge.

It was about loneliness, calling and hurting… about how that all stopped and about seeing for the first time, the image fragmented into three, confusing and blurry, only the very last flash making sense. A mech leaving, the memory dark, only containing a black shadow outlined in bright yellow light… wings…

~I and we are yours now…~ Love, adoration, admiration, submission, need, surrender… Something clicked, it had not been wrong before but was somehow more right now. As if the bond settled firmly in place, making the seekers a permanent part of the entity that was Reflector, bonding them to him as fully as they were to his components.

It was Starscream who had the realization that every reason he'd given for not bonding his trine had just become thoroughly pointless. He should do that then, would Reflector need to be around for that or not...? Or were they... no, they only shared a connection through the gestalt, Starscream wasn't quite sure how he knew that, but he did. ~And I love you.~

Thundercracker was absolutely ecstatic, oh, it would be very interesting from now on, and with so many people available... ~Yes, love you... thank you, needed this, need YOU...~ He nuzzled Viewfinder gently, reaching over to stroke Spectro as well, just because he really did love to touch and be touched.

He very much wondered about that memory, he was intensely curious, but knew that all available information had been given. Reflector might not MIND if Skywarp investigated, but it would be pointless, and really, it DIDN'T matter. What mattered was that he was loved and accepted and for once he had no words.

Acceptance, love… Reflector drew back, the over mind lying dormant once again, it was enough for him to know that he was loved too. Their confirmation of the bond brought great relief to the gestalt components, the urgency fell away and they relaxed… they weren't sure if the seekers understood yet, but they had been given access to all that Reflector were, all their knowledge and access to the link… the trine could now invoke a gestalt merge if they needed it.

~I know that you do sir!~ Spectro caught Starscream's realization… found the thought intriguing in fact, why should the trine not bond? ~If you initiate it, may we stay and watch?~ He was very serious with his request, they would understand if the trine wanted to bond in private "Oh! TC…mm…" Cooing he resumed his exploration of the wing above him, wiggling a bit both to direct the blue seeker's hand and to feel his bond mate against his back.

Spyglass wasn't sure if he should giggle or be concerned that they had reduced his mate to speechlessness, but then he felt the inquisitive thoughts about their past and smirked up at his bond mate. ~You can dig up information all you like, sky dancer… but I'm still not being ravished?~ how he managed to sound pitiful he wasn't sure, but as long as it worked that was all that mattered.

~Oh you are so talkative love mate, keep speaking?~ Ignoring the 'thank you', it was not needed, he ached into the gentle nuzzling. ~Tell me… tell us what you like?!~ It felt so good! To be touched to feel his gestalt mates being touched, being in a full merge with the trine all there, a part of them…

~I like... I like that I can talk now, I've hated being driven to muteness, hated when it made you beg without need. And... and, I'm not going to overload as fast, it's amazing, I like overloading quickly sometimes, but...~ Thundercracker wasn't fully sure what to SAY, so he simply said anything that came to his processor, returning to licking his beautiful love mate, bond mate, while letting Spectro guide him how he would.

Stroking two wings with his hands now, Starscream briefly considered Spectro's request. There was, he decided, not reasons to deny it, none that he saw at least. ~Yes. If we do, you may stay... I think I might like to see how we look merging someday, my trine...~ The last was merely a passing thought, and he would certainly not except such a thing of the bonding, that was sure to be distracting enough for the gestalt without worrying about recording or whatever.

~But there's no POINT to it, Spy', there's no way I'd find anything you hadn't! And ravishing, so sorry...~ Skywarp gave a shuddering moan as Starscream rubbed just right on his wing. It required twisting just a little, but the black and purple seeker was quite able to move properly to caress Starscream's white wing, once again surprised by how the visual data affected him, before turning his free hand to, as Spyglass put it, 'ravishing' that beautiful little button.

~There is a point if it is what you need to do… besides, we just want you happy!~ Spyglass stopped speaking readily enough, twisting under the fingers on his button, moaning and mewling. Knowing very well just where he was, he made sure to move against Starscream, clawing gently at the Air Commander's side seams.

Oh, there was nothing better than to hear Thundercracker tell him how happy he was, the obvious elation and joy making him purr just as much as those lingering caresses from his glossa. It was… well, he could understand his bond mate's wish to communicate, but personally Viewfinder loved to see how the expressive faceplate twisted to show the pleasure that could not be voiced. He would still be able to see that, only with the added benefit of having Thundercracker tell him all sorts of nice things at the same time! ~I like to beg… you are so quick to give me what I beg for, after all! Mm… benefit of bonding, we can share pleasure, make us all last longer.~

The idea of doing that for the trine actually made Spectro cry out before he could even think of wording an answer. It was as if their status as the trine's bonded suddenly sunk in, they could indulge their need to watch the jets as much as they liked now. No censure, no punishment if they got caught… well, no punishment they would object to at least.

~Oh, well, if you like begging, that's diff... oooh, that feels good!~ Both of his wings were being caressed, one with slightly unsure touches, unsure but they felt great. Starscream was petting his other wing, and of course those touches were skilled and sure, sending Thundercracker squirming against Viewfinder and Starscream.

Spectro's elation swept through Starscream, and the trine-leader arched up with his own cry, trapping the component a little more firmly between his canopy and Thundercracker's wing. Spyglass was clawing at him, respectfully, as odd as that might sound, and it felt good, but Skywarp was already rewarding him for that, just like Starscream was rewarding Skywarp.

~It's very good having two hands, I get to touch you and Screamer like this, but you know, if I really wanted to be mean, I'd lick you, then I could reach... hum... I think I'd mess with TC, it's really quite interesting that he's not gone off yet, I bet he likes it...~ Skywarp liked using the bond to babble, it was easier for him and freed his voice to be used in moaning.

~You have no idea, love mate!~ Viewfinder knew his gestalt mates' pleasure, it was in point of fact his own through the Reflector over mind, but Thundercracker's was new. He could feel his wings being fondled and he could feel himself fondling a wing surface, he knew how all three seekers felt under his hands and also how it felt to touch his own components with larger hands, how it felt to caress a seeker if you yourself were a seeker. It was a rush like no other in his life, in their life, they had been given so much!

There was no real decision taking behind sharing the idea with Spyglass and Viewfinder, both components reacted with pleased happiness at the thought of a completed bond. One could have bond mates that were not bonded with each other, but it was better if all were bound together… besides, the trine would quickly know the benefits of a full bond! The idea of them dancing in the sky with the perfection of movement, of knowing each other on a level far beyond friendship…

~Oh! Spectro that is a dirty trick… but what a nice, wonderful, arousing idea!~ Purring both at his gestalt and at his bond mate, Spyglass nearly snickered out loud at the suspicious yet interested look the comment earned him from Skywarp.

~Dirty trick, what's a dirty trick, Spy? What did Spectro say, but of course if I keep doing this, you're not going to be able to answer me, are you? I could just... stop. But I don't think I want to see what you'd do to me if I did that!~ Skywarp really did consider following through on his threat, but things were going so nice right now...

Starscream had the thought that they would have to do that, after this was over for everyone. It would be a nice surprise for his trine, he knew it would make everyone happy, and that would make him happy. And Thundercracker would go soon, he had to be close... The Air Commander had just enough presence of mind to realize he wasn't being very coherent, and to decide that it really didn't matter.

He knew it was coming, the familiar charge gathering over his circuits. This wasn't like the earlier overload Viewfinder had given, delayed by skill until it was almost painful, wonderful as that had been, and he wanted more like that, this was different. This was delayed... naturally, as it were, stamina extended by the free sharing of pleasure, and Thundercracker knew it would take his love mate with him, his bond mates... and would spill over to his wing-brothers. All this passed through his processor in a blur, and then the overload hit and he pressed himself into Viewfinder, his wing into Spectro, and howled through the bond.

The sudden pressure from the blue wing had Spectro screaming as he was forced against Starscream so harshly it almost bordered on pain. That borderline was all the gestalt tolerated, actual pain wasn't their forte, but Primus this felt good! Knowing that it wasn't really intentional made it even better.

Surprisingly, Spyglass retained enough presence of mind to not blurt out the 'idea' to Skywarp, it helped that he was being teased out of his processor. :Nn! Just…not ssstop!~ Fantastic how incoherent one could be when… the overload hit out of the blue, his voice easily joining the both audible and internal reactions of his bond and gestalt mates.

Overloads tended to be strong when the gestalt was together… this was nearly ridiculously strong. The energy was sent back and forth, never really dissipating. As it was fed by six eager sparks, it became dizzying, almost too much, before it finally retreated reluctantly. ~oh... that was…~ finding himself at a loss for words, Viewfinder just pushed his feelings of wonder into the bond for all of them to share.

Starscream echoed the wonder in absolute shock, that had been... amazing. Wonderful, he wanted more... well, he wanted more later, at least. Not now, no... right now he'd just lay here and bask in the shared enjoyment, the heat and the... love, yes, the love. He crooned at his... no, they weren't his mates yet, not all of them... He wanted to fix that, trying to ignore the trepidation the thought caused.

Skywarp couldn't seem to stop petting anyone his hands found, he just wanted... needed maybe, to touch, just because he could. Starscream was crooning, and Skywarp grinned, he loved that sound so much... ~Listen to him, my Spyglass... isn't it wonderful?~

~Viewfinder...~ Thundercracker's speech held the same wonder as everyone else, gratitude, and an odd brokenness that even he didn't understand. He wasn't hurt, far from it... ~Was it possible to feel broken from being too whole?~

~Mm… Wonderful…~ Echoing his sky dancer Spyglass stretched under the petting while at the same time trying to snuggle into the crooning Starscream. He could honestly say he had never before felt so happy, the gestalt had of course been aware of the possibility of bond mates but, yeah…

~You just miss your trine…~ The sentence came out as a satisfied purr, Viewfinder understood the need and had no qualms with it at all. Thundercracker's reaction made him shift around to get a better look. His love mate seemed surprised and shaken by the statement. ~What? I can feel it in you, you love them as much as you love us… none of us sees this as a problem, love mate!~

Spectro couldn't move, he didn't really have any complaints about that, feeling well pleased with his current position neatly sandwiched between wing plate and cockpit. He could feel Starscream's crooning as a vibration against his back compartment and couldn't help but add his own purr to it… Primus, it felt so good! ~More! Yes… later rest? Energon?~ The last would mean that he had to move but it was a small price to pay for the privilege of having all his mates in one place!

~Spectro?~ Starscream knew he would be able to tell his subordinate, it was embarrassing, but Spectro wouldn't laugh... And he needed to deal with it before the concern that he couldn't ignore poisoned this lovely happy cuddle time. ~Spectro, I'm... ...afraid... I know they won't reject me! But...~

Miss his trine... yes, he very much did miss his trine. That was kind of stupid, seeing as they were all in such easy, nice reach right now, but, well, there it was. ~I love you, Viewfinder!~ Thundercracker remunerated. He wasn't trying to deny or reassure the component, it was gratitude that prompted the statement, for figuring out the problem and for... well, for being HIM.

~I think I could listen to that for... oh, just for always, I don't know... oooh, Spectro? Oh, that sounds lovely, even better!~ Hey, he was an 'airhead', he was allowed to be silly and superficial!

Relaxing, Viewfinder all but melted into Starscream's side, optics dimming and his own purr starting up. ~Love you too TC.~ His love mated tended to hide his feelings from himself, that was something he had to prevent since it clearly made him unhappy!

~Is natural lover… Perfectly fine. They love you, just like we do.~ The reassurance might seem like a dismissal but since he shared his feelings at the same time they could only be understood as reassurance. Besides, he was speaking the truth, even Skywarp was radiating the all encompassing joy and love… Primus, they were all sappy right now! Speaking of the airhead, Spectro's purr intensified, well augmented with Viewfinder's and accented by Spyglass' giggle.

He could not help giggling, both at his sky dancer's statement and the subsequent happy thoughts. ~You're allowed, yes… and you're right, it really is a sexy sound, both of them are sexy sounds.~ Reaching out, he captured the petting hand and nibbled at the digits, humming faintly. He was so satisfied right now, and happy, mustn't forget happy!

~... Not now. We're far too comfortable and happy to talk about serious stuff now... Rest, you suggested? Or energon, 'Warp knows where I keep my stores,~ Starscream offered, stroking the mechs under his hands delicately. His wing-brothers, right... He had been ignoring them, as badly as they had ignored him. ~You know, after... after I... One of the things we'll have to do is take you all up for a flight.~ Starscream enjoyed making promises, enjoying giving his subordinate something to look forward to.

"Awww... my dear little Spyglass. ...I think you're being silly too," Skywarp's voice broke the not-silence softly.

Oh, this was good, he could just stay right here for quite a long time. Everything was just about perfect, and he was quite comfortable and warm, and he knew at least two of his mates were quite happily warm too. Yeah, Thundercracker decided, this was very good.

'Skywarp knows where the energon is'… fine, but Spectro neither could nor felt the need to poke the purple seeker. Really he just felt too good right now and falling asleep like this seemed like such a good idea! ~Recharge sir… mm, best option. Do I need to move?~ He really hoped he didn't, a seeker's cockpit radiated a lot of heat and his back was placed squarely on Starscream's. In reality, Spectro had already begun the slow slide into recharge.

~'M wanna recharge, not hungry!~ Not true but his hunger could and would wait, both types. Just like his gestalt mates, Spyglass was basking in heat and loving it. "'M only silly becaus' 'm happy!" Sticking out his glossa, Spyglass dimmed his optics and joined his own quiet purring with that of his gestalt mates.

"Heat… no moving! Please?" Breaking off his purr for a few seconds, Viewfinder got his opinion out before wiggling to find the perfect resting spot. They would be very hungry in the morning but so be it, he wasn't moving… not even if Megatron called for them!

"No moving," Thundercracker agreed hoarsely. No, no moving, not when everyone was so comfortable.

Give a low whimper at the sound of the three purrs and ongoing low crooning, Skywarp shifted to find a slightly more perfect spot against Spyglass and Starscream. ~Recharge, then. Good idea...~ With his own soft hum, Skywarp began to fall into recharge.

~No, you're just fine where you are,~ Starscream comforted. Rest, recharge, yes, that sounded good. Worry about bonding tomorrow... hum, he'd have to get his wing-brothers off work again... well, that wouldn't be too hard, right now he needed to stop thinking and rest. Repeating an earlier action, Starscream used the bond to 'snuggle' against Spectro, against Spyglass and Viewfinder as well, letting them shelter against him in more ways than one. And he found he couldn't wait until Skywarp and Thundercracker were included in this closeness.

Oh Primus, he had died and joined the well of allsparks, stretching luxuriously Viewfinder almost whimpered when he realized why he had woken. Well, that put a crimp in the 'well of allsparks' theory, he was hungry! And hungry with a vengeance it seemed. That meant he had to move, most likely to the rec room since he did not plan on over stepping Starscream's boundaries and he really didn't feel like waking any of his mates. Untangling himself was another problem, both Starscream and Thundercracker had a hold on him… Wiggling free prove to be immensely difficult and he ended up with whimpering in sheer frustrated hunger, his own movements adding another hunger to the equation.

Movement and soft whimpering woke Thundercracker. His first thought, panicked, was that they were late for shift. A moment later he realized that duties had kind of been shifted around, hehehe... Starscream hadn't released them yet! Well, that was good to realize, very comforting, but that didn't change the fact that Viewfinder was moving and sounding very put out about something. "Hungry?"

Thundercracker's soft question broke through Skywarp's drifting slow waking. "Rather," the black and purple jet answered before realizing that the question hadn't really been directed to him. Well, it didn't matter, really... "Screamer won't mind, stay there, I'll get it. Spy's not awake yet, anyway." Skywarp stood up, he could deal with moving and getting stuff as long as he could go back to cuddling after, and maybe greet the morning properly.

"Should have just given you time off when I scheduled myself," Starscream's observation wasn't surprising, it was almost impossible to really catch him sleeping, even being right next to him while he did it. He wrapped his arm tighter around Spyglass, trying to keep him a little warmer with the loss of his seeker-blanket.

Viewfinder felt the seekers wake before they started speaking, his whimpering subsiding and then when Skywarp spoke his wiggling stopped. "We didn't mean to wake anyone!" His fuel pump made a sucking sound, denoting just how little energon he had left in his tank. It hurt a little, instinctively he tried to hide the stab of pain from all of them but was unsuccessful.

Spyglass had stubbornly clung to the darkness of recharge, turning over and snuggling into the warmth of Starscream's chassis when Skywarp moved away and feeling very happy when the trine leader sheltered him. His gestalt mate's pain, however, made him online his optics and sit up, trying to see him over Starscream's chassis. He couldn't, of course, and his own tank churned at the move. Whimpering he leaned on Starscream again, clinging because he could and because he really felt like he needed to be in close contact with at least one of his mates.

Realizing that moving was a bad idea came about the same time Spectro realized that he couldn't move, still caught between Starscream and Thundercracker. It felt fantastic, so safe, would have been better yet if his own state wasn't as badly off as his gestalt mate's…

"Aw, don't worry about it, View'. I was waking up already, you can tell because I'm making sense, see? So just relax, everything's good." As he babbled, the young seeker grabbed energon, he wasn't quite sure how much would be needed, but there was plenty, better safe than sorry... "You're going to need to re-stock, better yet I think we should consolidate, but we still need to figure out the details on that, don't we, well, I guess we can do that later, not too much later, though."

The silence last night has been good while it lasted, Starscream though ruefully. "Yes, 'Warp, we'll have to do all that," he agreed, sadly having to let go of Spyglass to take one of the cubes that Skywarp was handing out. "TC, I can't reach Spectro with you there. And you can't feed View' laying like that anyway."

"I know..." Thundercracker rasped out. The extra bodies around had kept his temperature up, so that he could still barely talk, but he was so reluctant to move... Then again, his love mate needed fuel, badly, and so the blue jet sat up with a cycling of vents, also taking one of the cubes.

It really was the first time in a very long time they had all been that low on fuel at the same time, usually at least one of them were more sensible… and usually that was Spectro. "We don't mind waking, better one of us did then go into stasis lock." The comment was voiced absent mindedly, Spyglass preoccupied with moving around Starscream so that he could reach his sky dancer.

Spectro caressed the black wing and then pushed lightly at it. "It happened once, Spy' and we were injured…" He waited patiently for the seekers to arrange themselves, even though the smell of energon almost made him beg, the hunger seemingly clawing at his vocalizer.

Scrambling to reach Thundercracker, Viewfinder pulled himself into his lap and looked up imploringly. He didn't dare speak or he would have begged, hating to be this hungry but feeling safe with showing it to his mates. It was a distinctly weird feeling, but one that made him happy.

He knew it might be a little rude to his dear little Spyglass, but Skywarp didn't really care, picking the component up with one arm and settling himself back in next to Starscream. For a moment he was confused, should he feed Spyglass, or let his mate feed himself... Looking at how cute and helpless Spyglass looked, Skywarp made up his mind, putting a cube to Spyglass' derma.

~It's okay, you don't have to beg, here, take it, love,~ Thundercracker, it was just EASIER to speak via the bond instead of using his voice. He gave the cube to Viewfinder, holding it enough to stabilize it for the hungry mech.

"We really can't let this keep happening," Starscream commented, feeding Spectro almost automatically. Feed them, and then officially extradite his trine from work today, and then... ...he'd better make that two days. Maybe three. Yeah, three would be a good idea.

This was… nice. Strange but nice, the seekers handled them easily, not exactly taking their helplessness for granted, but simply doing what needed to be done. Fact was that neither of his gestalt mates nor Spectro himself would have been able to drink entirely on their own. Besides, he, at least, would not protest being pressed to his bonded's chest like this. Spectro drank the offered fuel, keeping a hold on the cube to prevent himself from guzzling too fast and to be able to stop it before his tank overflowed. ~ what do you mean Sir?~

~We were once so used to begging for energon… but I know love mate! I'll do my best to only beg when we interface…~ The last part was send along with feelings of mischief and vague, semi-dirty, ideas about when begging would be appropriate. Viewfinder happily ingested his own energy, nestled in Thundercracker's lap. He was somewhat surprised that Spyglass let the manhandling pass so easily, without even a token grumble, but then again… Skywarp was so obviously doing it for him.

Being surprised wasn't bad, and aside from mentally poking Viewfinder for his thoughts, he settled into Skywarp's arms drinking the offered energon. ~You know… you three have never really crossed us so you don't know any of the stuff we do have on you. Like you sky dancer… hum, we happen to know who really painted that Autobot symbol on the bridge view screen.~ Spyglass made sure that his bonded knew he was teasing…

~The... Autobot... oh! Oh, wow, I'd forgotten that one! Oooh, wow, I didn't think it would be taken so badly, you know, I'm so glad no one else figured out... hey! You really shouldn't tease about things like that...~ Skywarp grinned, that really had been a good prank...

Starscream had simply meant that it was a bad habit to let his subordinates get quite so hungry. He didn't really feel like explaining that, though, so... he didn't. ~Honestly? Just thinking aloud, everything's fine.~ Pulling the cube away, the Air Commander took a healthy swallow of energon before he let Spectro reclaim the cube, grinning at him as he did so.

Moaning softly from Viewfinder's comment and bundled feelings and ideas, Thundercracker shifted, wondering why he felt like he was just... waiting for something. It wasn't the nicest of feelings.

~What is it TC?~ The blue seeker worried too much, all the Reflector components agreed on that, the completed bond would hopefully change that. It wasn't that Viewfinder or his gestalt mates minded his worrying, but he had to focus his worry outside of the bond… Thundercracker really did need the reassurance of a full bond.

~But I like teasing you. It makes you talk and you know what that does to me right?~ Flirting shamelessly, Spyglass finished filling his tank, pushing the cube away and smiled up at his bonded. He felt sated and rested, was somewhat expectant, but for now was happy to be cuddled.

Belatedly Spectro finished his own refueling. He liked this side of Starscream, mischief rising in his bond mate's mind, removing some of the fear from his anticipation. He did understand the fear, it had not been all that easy to bond, even sure as they had been it had taken some doing to give up their innermost selves… not to mention the Reflector gestalt. ~Tease!~ Nuzzling a chest went he relaxed and let his systems work for a bit.

~We're waiting for something, aren't we...?~ The blue seeker realized how silly that sounded and covered by drinking the energon when it was clear that Viewfinder was finished. It wasn't much, but he didn't need as much, not right now at least.

Skywarp laughed aloud at Spyglass' dead-accurate comment. "One of these days I should read the regulation handbook to you, see what that does to you, because I don't think it's me talking you like, I think it's what I say!"

"Yes, do that, 'Warp. At least then you'll have read it," Starscream drawled, finishing off the little energon left and holding Spectro closer. "Even if it would likely take a while, what with Spyglass... distracting you..."

"Oh, you are on, sky dancer!" Spyglass purred gleefully, what a fun experiment that would be. It would perhaps have been easier to just admit that, while the words themselves were a turn on, the simple timber of Skywarp's vocalizations were enough to make him think dirty, dirty thoughts. But where was the fun in that?

Mm… Starscream liked to cuddle, a bare orn ago Spectro would have laughed at the very idea. Now he just made himself comfortable, his processor filled with happy thoughts and feelings of being secure, both making this situation the closest to a 'home' the gestalt had ever had. ~And Spy' is almost as good at distracting as I am.~ Carefully he ran a single digit tip along a weld line by the right chest vent.

~Yes…. But I'm not the one you should be asking, love mate, and I think that it will happen in its own time. Be at ease and be patient.~ Viewfinder did his best to soothe, but could not quite shake his own anticipation. It was unfair that he could not tell, but this was Starscream's decision and task…

~Keep this up and I'll never get around to asking them. Of course, I could just be unfair and spring it on them...~ Starscream realized he was babbling and shut up, cuddling and licking Spectro just because he could. "Tc? 'Warp? There's still... some bonds that haven't been done," the white jet admitted, trying very hard not to let his worry show.

Skywarp's next teasing comment was silenced to listen to Starscream. Afterwards, he wasn't quite sure he understood what had been said. Some bonds that haven't been done? Well, of course there were lots of bonds that weren't done, it wasn't like he was going to go around bonding every mech he came across. He'd be happy with the six in this... oooh. Ooh.

~I'm not really that good at being patient, or at least not worrying when I'm... Did he just say what I think he just said?~ Thundercracker mewled in hopeful confusion.

~I'll behave sir… but you know, you can have me anytime and anyway!~ Spectro stopped his teasing and focused on the reactions already trickling over the bond. A delicate, controlled shudder was his only reaction to Thundercracker's vocal reaction.

~He did...~ Thundercracker wasn't really listening to him, focused on his trine leader with a kind of despairing hunger that… well, it was scary really. Viewfinder was surprised at the reaction, the blue seeker had been desperate enough when it came to their bonding, just like he himself had been, but this was a hunger so old that his love mate was certain that it would never end, never be sated. To him this was almost a cruel joke and yet he could not help hoping.

Skywarp was silent, giving off no outwards sign of having understood, but his processor was working overtime. Spyglass wasn't sure what to do about it, watching the eerily immobile faceplate of his bond mate. ~Sky dancer?... I think you should answer him…~

"Tell me you're not joking," Thundercracker forced out, using control he didn't realize he had to keep the accusing, pleading, desperate tone from his voice. It was hardly a secret that he wanted a bond with his trine, he'd asked more than once, and Skywarp had too. But he didn't think Starscream quite realized how much he wanted it...

"Screamer...?" Skywarp finally did speak, Spyglass' words prodding him out of his numb staring enough for the name to leave his vocalizer. ~It's because we didn't realize how domineering he could be, wanted to be? but I bet that's why he's offering it now, because he's really not very good at talking, and I'm babbling and I can't talk and... He's serious.~

"I wouldn't do that to you, TC. I... ... listen, it's complicated, and I'm not good with words, just..." ~Spectro, I'm not putting this well, they're going to think I'm so weak...~ Starscream didn't consider the fact than an orn ago, he would have thought he was weak for this.

It was more than a little frustrating to be unable to help, but this was not an issue that really involved the camera components. Viewfinder just rubbed the blue plating of one leg, wondering if he would have longed this much for a bond if Thundercracker had made them wait… he rather thought he would. ~ He is not joking love mate!~

~Very… and no, he is offering because you now have an inkling of what he has kept hidden. He thinks you will reject him.~ There was no reason to lie or withhold information and Spyglass did not feel like doing either, besides in this he was more than sure that Starscream was wrong. The trine would become stronger for this, false barriers would fall away and there would not longer be any guessing.

~They won't think you weak, sir! In fact, I think they will find you all the stronger for it. Tell them what you feel…~ Fear was a crippling emotion Spectro knew that all too well, but in this case Starscream had to put the emotion behind him or this would never be solved. ~In a way you already have a bond through us, through Reflector, all that is needed is for you to finalize the circle… I love you, I always will, but please… Starscream please, just tell them the truth?~

He looked at his wing-mates, really looked at them, and suddenly realized just how badly he had hurt them each time he had forbidden a bond without even telling them why. "I'm... afraid you'll think I'm... weak..." Starscream admitted, being very sure NOT to hold Spectro too tightly.

Skywarp couldn't help the amused sound he made. With a quick, ~Sorry, love,~ to Spyglass, he nudged the component aside to cuddle against Starscream's side. "Not likely, if you were weak you'd have been dead ages ago. Or even one of us would have taken over as wing-leader."

It... As ridiculous as the fear sounded, it did make sense. It did explain why Starscream... well, really, why he did just about everything... "Never, we'd never... you're strong enough to put up with us, to go against Megatron..." Still holding Viewfinder, Thundercracker reached out, trying to convince himself this was really happening.

Spyglass moved willingly enough, turning so he could watch the trine and his gestalt mates. ~No reason to!~ They liked seeing the trine together and this, while emotional to the point of hurting, was no exception. Furthermore, bonding worked by making one's bonded a priority, right now the happiness of the jets was more important to Reflector's three components than… than returning to Cybertron.

Feeling the tension, physical and mental, in Starscream was terrifying. The Air Commander feared losing his trine, even irrationally feared that Spectro and Reflector would turn from him… It did not matter that such an action was impossible, not to mention repulsive, he simply did not deal well with loss or the thought of loosing. Spectro didn't protest the almost hurtful hold, just purred quietly, gently petting his bonded's chest in an effort to soothe. ~See, sir? They love you, just like we do!~

~It IS happening… Starscream needs you as badly as he needs Spectro. As badly as you need him!~ There was no need for the individual seekers to bond all three camera components, the Reflector over mind negated the need for such a thing. That did not change the fact that this bonding was long overdue. Viewfinder once again found himself wondering… what would have happened if the trine had been bonded when this occurred, would it have led down the same path?

Starscream gave up on words, they weren't really achieving anything and talking was just making him more nervous. He WANTED to believe his trine-mates, did even, as much as he could, and he was self-aware enough to know that the only way to quiet the irrational fear was by moving on. Forcing himself to release Spectro, he stroked Skywarp and met Thundercracker's reaching hand, pulling the blue jet closer.

He knew Spyglass liked to look, that all of the Reflector gestalt did. Spyglass was just the only one who could really get a good view right now... ~Of course there's no reason to be sorry, you've been wanting to be allowed to watch something like this since day one!~ The teasing was fond as the black and purple seeker returned Starscream's touches, taking unaccustomed care to remain non-threatening.

Grunting softly as he was suddenly yanked closer, Thundercracker curled up and let Viewfinder slip away, if he wanted. Right now, it was time to fix his missing of his trine, time to soothe Starscream's fears, and... ~We're going to bond.~ Thundercracker gave a keen as he fully realized that, bending and licking Starscream.

Spectro easily slipped from Starscream's grasp, joining Spyglass, giving the other component a hug simply because he had trouble containing his relief. To think he had been so afraid of Starscream in the beginning, it was almost ridicules. There was a very healthy dose of respect for what the Air Commander was capable of, but Spectro no longer feared his bonded… Love did strange things, submitting had never been something he had thought to like and now he craved it…

There were too many thoughts in his head, Viewfinder decided, wiggling out from Thundercracker's grasp. ~This is your time, love mate. Yours and your trine's!~ they really needed to give the seekers some more room, sending the thought made his gestalt mates move back until they were all at the end of the berth where they settled in a pile. Really, their bonded knew them now, there was no reason to hide the need for physical contact that was a constant undercurrent in them.

It was undeniably nice to be in a pile of familiar bodies again, though Spyglass would have preferred the pile to be on top of Skywarp, or at least nearer to him. The seekers needed space though, and yeah… he really did want to see this, see it and feel it! ~We won't be able to not overload…~ the musing slipped into the gestalt and light laughter greeted it, along with the desire that the entwined seekers had already inspired.

Starscream gave a moan, arching up slightly and relearning his trine's well-known frames. The fear tickled in the back of his processor, but he could overlook it, something that grew easier as he focused on desire. They weren't leaving... DENYING them had threatened his power more than this. He barely touched Thundercracker, a habitual deference, dragging Skywarp up for a kiss and finding that he wanted to be able to hear the black and purple seeker's words while they kissed.

Oh, wow... his wing-brothers' kiss was... wow. Oh, it was NICE, this new appreciation for watching, of course this would change the way they played together in the future, but that was changing anyway. Thundercracker focused back on his task, licking at the joint of wing and side.

The Air Commander didn't actually give many kisses, though Skywarp wasn't surprised he was doing so now. He whimpered into the kiss, stroking anywhere he could reach on Starscream and slowly forgetting the camera who watched. They didn't matter right now, these were his wing-mates, and it had been too long since they connected in this manner, just them.

The gestalt was fully aware of being ignored, but they did not mind it the least little bit. The bond had given them as much knowledge of the seekers as the seekers had gained knowledge from them… this was something that the trine had wanted and needed for a long time. All that really mattered to Reflector's components was that their bond mates were happy.

~They are not aware that they are leaking, are they?~ Spectro kissed Viewfinder, preventing the other from moaning too loudly, Spyglass had buried his head in Viewfinder's shoulder desperately, almost viciously biting at the armor for the same reason.

~No, they are not used to bonds like this… they don't know how to block I think?~ Even via their gestalt bond their voices were strained…

Heat built surprisingly fast, and Thundercracker wondered how much of that was anticipation. The kiss had broken when Starscream threw his head back, letting Skywarp lick and kiss his neck-joint. Thundercracker didn't stop licking the seam he was at, stroking the corresponding seam on Skywarp and listening to the sharp little moans and cries coming from both of the other seekers.

Skywarp wasn't surprised when he felt the hand fondling his clasps, Starscream never was one to hold back once he'd made up his mind. It was just sometimes nearly impossible to get him to make up his mind... "Ooh... Screamer, please... ooh, I've missed you, shouldn't have gone so long, let's never go so long without again, it's just stupid..." Skywarp broke off suddenly as he realized that Starscream was LISTENING to him.

"Good idea," Starscream agreed, opening Skywarp and then turning to Thundercracker, loving how the elder jet shuddered against him at the touch. He was HOT, an actual heat-shimmer rising from the blue armor, hot and vulnerable like this and so obviously eager...

They initiated the gestalt link without thinking about it, shouldering the feelings that rolled off the three jets, not with ease, but still able to bear it, to even out the odds between their bond mates. Viewfinder was hanging off of Spectro, his chassis limp, sucking eagerly on two of Spyglass' fingers. He needed to keep silent, they all did, but the stimulation was so overwhelming. Sounds and sights, not to mention the plethora of emotions, wishes and wants, coming over the bond.

It was a good thing that they could simply shunt the visual input to a special set of memory blocks for them to be saved as stills… otherwise the stunning visuals of the seekers entwined might end up lost when the gestalt overloaded.

This was insane… this was glorious… ~They are magnificent~ Who said it? No matter, they all thought it. The camera components readily gave up control to the Reflector over mind, feeling relief as the pleasure seemed to lessen for a few clicks…

The merge was fairly simple, once they'd all shifted into the familiar position. They knew each other's sparks, they had merged more than once before, quite often in fact. It was going deep that was unexpected, Starscream leading by opening himself up first, letting them see his weakness, his needs and fears.

It was Thundercracker who answered, desperately eager for this, and old, accepting the weaknesses that weren't really weaknesses at all. He showed how the care and tenderness had strengthened the trine, just why Starscream was the leader. And he shared whatever his wing-brothers might want to see, accepting the forming bond with no hesitation at all.

Skywarp was last to share, only because the others had been faster, a fact he made quite sure to teasingly complain about. He bubbled in, bringing his sheer youthful enjoyment of life.

Normally they kept some individuality when merging, normally they remained somewhat in control… normally they weren't watching and feeling a bonding as if they were the ones living through it. 'Normal' had been changed drastically the second Spyglass had been wounded and Viewfinder said too much to a worried seeker.

~I got me to this point… I know but oh!... stop that and look… Primus!~ Other than keeping themselves quiet Reflector kept focus on the jets, the hot, merging, sinfully sexy seekers that were his bond mates.

Thoughts, memories, emotions... much of what the trine shared was already known from their link through Reflector. That didn't matter, it wasn't the knowledge that was important, it was the willingness to share it. And they were all perfectly willing.

It was quickly and easily done for something that had been the cause of more than one fight in the past. Done, and left them bound and ecstatic, reaching for the overload that would herald yet another new chapter, new direction in their life.

It was a relief, a notable relief even in the midst of pleasure, when the bond was established… A release of tension, almost as good as the overload that was now the goal. Reflector stopped taking their pleasure and started creating some of his own, still blocking so that he would not disturb the seekers, after all it was still their moment…

Thundercracker had thought right, this would be excellent in flight, an immeasurable advantage. They were already the best trine in the skies... now they would be unbeatable, unstoppable... A shriek from Starscream was nearly matched by the wail from Skywarp, Thundercracker's cry only audible on the level of the bond as pleasure took them and swept them away, leaving three seekers in a contented pile, still stroking each other lightly.

Reflector managed to hold out until the trine's pleasure swept him up and took him with it, the over mind shut down with a feeling of contentment and left three only semi satisfied components who watched the seekers musingly.

~What would happen if we just went over there and snuggled in?~ Spyglass was a bit impatient and wiggled as if to rise, only to be held back by Viewfinder.

~Leave them for a little while… please? I think they will call us when we are needed.~ that sounded wrong, but he was sure that the seekers needed a bit of alone time. As alone as they could be, what with the gestalt mechs in the room.

Spectro hummed and then clicked contentedly. Starscream was happy, really truly happy, not a trace of fear or anger. ~They will call… soon I hope, I'm getting cool~ this was not their own quarters and the temperature was lower than the gestalt actually found comfortable…

The soft scrape of metal and a soft click roused Skywarp from his haze. That was right, the gestalt was here... and weren't they sort of missing something? Raising his head enough to glance at Starscream, the black seeker broke the silence. "Hey, come on, we want to cuddle you too, you know. And we still haven't figured out how we're all going to get to your rooms, because, really, they're nicer than ours, and anyway, you've got that oh so nice wall... And you're going to be getting so much more stuff to put on it!"

~Mm, very much nicer, and I agree with 'Warp, lots more stuff to put on it,~ Thundercracker agreed, still too warm to speak normally. It didn't matter, maybe he would just not bother ever speaking vocally again... hum, no, not quite practical...

"I haven't actually seen it..." Starscream said, briefly removing his hand from Skywarp's back to motion Spectro over, just in case they needed or wanted another invitation.

They hesitated in silence until Starscream also made it known that they could join the seekers. They didn't really think about it, the gestalt had simply adjusted to the Air Commander's authority. When he did, it took them only a few clicks to burrow against their mates, each component shivering a bit and clicking contentedly as they soaked up the heat from the seekers.

~Likes this… we don't know what to do about our quarters. We could enlarge the existing tunnel, but we don't think that would be practical?~ Spectro shared what knowledge he had trying to find a solution that would not bring Megatron down on their heads. Soundwave and his mini-army of spies were the real problem, the Cassetticons like to explore the destroyed part of the ship.

~We could try blackmail?~ Viewfinder shifted through what material they had on the communications officer and the individual Cassetticons. It wasn't enough to make them leave even one area of the section alone for long…

~It would be much easier if we could somehow link the entrance to our 'real' quarters somehow…~ Musing halfspakedly Spyglass tried to find what, if anything, his mates had overlooked… the gestalt were at work but they were augmented this time, even if their new mates kept quiet for now.

"Hey, don't forget you could come in from our quarters too!" Skywarp was quite fascinated by the information the gestalt was, as it were, putting on the table. He wasn't really surprised when Viewfinder's suggestion proved unworkable, he was new to spy work but it wasn't all that horribly different from pranking someone, and Soundwave always had suffered from a lack of humor.

~No one is going to be safe from him now...~ Thundercracker muttered to Starscream, nuzzling Viewfinder in a distracted manner. ~Maybe an airlock to the ocean itself...?~ he shared the idea even though he was sure it was foolish.

Smirking, Starscream ran his hand over Skywarp's back just because he could. ~Most likely not... of course, now I can actually keep track of what he's doing.~ It was really quite interesting to watch his mates... their mates, working together so easily.

~An airlock would be too obvious and require too much material… but your quarters, or rather, the commander's quarters!~ Maps, layouts and cross-sections of the Nemesis raced through the bond. Viewfinder leaned into Thundercracker's touch, trying to determine how much of the in use ship was between Starscream's quarters and the section they had made hospitable.

He actually giggled, Spyglass could not help himself at the quick exchange between Starscream and Thundercracker, before turning his attention back to Viewfinder's calculations. ~No, that section was discarded because this was presumed flooded… hum, it could work?~

~Sir?~ Moving to look up at Starscream, Spectro offered the conclusion for his evaluation and choice. It was weird to rely on someone else… but his bonded was the leader now.

It actually took him a moment to realize that Spectro was quite seriously and honestly asking for his... orders. If, for some reason, he decided he objected, they would scrap the whole thing. ~Remember that Megatron does have the habit of coming in with no warning if he feels we need to discuss something...~ Still, it didn't happen that often, and the tyrant was usually far too focused on Starscream, so it shouldn't be that hard to disguise a passageway.

"We're going to spend all that nice time that Screamer got off for us working, aren't we?" Skywarp observed mournfully. "Oh well, at least we can make mornings worth it, we can, can't we, because it would just suck even worse than usual if we can't..."

~We can if you start getting up earlier,~ Thundercracker answered. ~So, are we doing this or not?~

~We're doing it,~ Starscream said, just to clarify. Yes... they were doing it.

* * *

And this is the end of Names' Secret. We do hope you enjoyed! Please leave a last review!


End file.
